Picking up the pieces
by Deany RS
Summary: A jovem corre para socorrer o rapaz, espancado por três assaltantes. Esse é o começo de uma história cheia de amor, drama, sonhos e alguma intriga. Meio "mexicano", eu sei...
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the pieces

AUTOR: Deany RS

FANDOM: Supernatural

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: T

GÊNERO: AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen, Jared, Christian ou Steve não me pertencem. Mas como eles povoam meus sonhos e fantasias, têm por consequência povoado minhas histórias também.

AVISO: AU. Angst. Com muito de mim, realidades e sonhos. E muito de fantasia. Talvez pelo Texas ser muito perto do México, esta história está bem "Diós, me acuda!" E como está incompleta – diferente de _Por uma noite apenas_, que estava pronta mas publiquei aos poucos – conto com meus leitorinhos para darem sugestões para o andamento da trama, críticas para que eu possa aprender com vocês e até mesmo elogios para massagear meu ego...

Espero que gostem...

CAPÍTULO UM

Naquela sexta-feira à noite Lauren voltava para casa a pé, apesar de passar das dez horas. A distância entre a editora em que trabalhava e seu apartamento não era grande o bastante para justificar o chamado de um táxi. Sem contar o clima agradável que convidava a uma caminhada depois de um longo dia de reuniões. Gostava de refletir enquanto andava sozinha e, com as ruas de Midland praticamente vazias, nada interrompia seus pensamentos que oscilavam entre os planos para o dia seguinte e a gratidão por estar tendo a chance de um novo começo.

Estava quase chegando ao seu prédio quando avistou três homens chutando um quarto que estava jogado no chão, pressionando o seu corpo contra o portão de ferro da garagem. Apesar da distância, a moça pôde ver que ele tentava, sem muito sucesso, se proteger colocando os braços em volta da cabeça e em frente ao rosto. Rapidamente Lauren se escondeu atrás de um muro vizinho, pegou o celular e ligou para 911.

- 911, qual é a sua emergência, por favor? – A voz feminina perguntou do outro lado, ao segundo toque do telefone.

- Tem um grupo atacando um homem em frente ao prédio onde moro – respondeu, sussurrando. Forneceu o endereço e o número o mais rápido que pôde.

- O socorro está a caminho. Fique calma.

Lauren ficou ali à espera do socorro que felizmente não tardou. Ao ouvir a sirene o grupo saiu correndo, deixando sua vítima para trás. Ela correu também para ver como estava o homem espancado.

Ajoelhou-se na frente do rapaz que permaneceu deitado sobre seu lado esquerdo no chão frio. O rosto estava muito ferido, com um corte no supercílio esquerdo, outro no lábio inferior, o nariz sangrava, mas os hematomas e o sangue não impediam que ela notasse o quão lindo ele era. Sua boca era sensual, de lábios grossos e perfeitos, seus olhos verdes, o cabelo loiro curto e arrepiado. Rapidamente voltando de seus devaneios, Lauren falou:

- Aguenta firme, ok? A ambulância já deve estar chegando. – Em resposta ela recebeu um olhar cheio de desespero e dor. Lentamente o rapaz virou-se de modo a ficar deitado sobre as costas, no que deveria ser uma posição ligeiramente mais confortável para seu corpo dolorido. Ainda assim, ficou com o braço direito em volta de seu tórax, como se protegesse de um novo ataque.

- Não... me... deixe... sozinho... por favor. – pediu com muito esforço, uma óbvia dificuldade para pronunciar as palavras, que saíram de seus lábios em um sussurro.

- Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não... eu não... c-conhe-ço... ning-guém aqui... aaaahhh! – Pressionando os olhos com força, o rapaz urrou de dor. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo.

- Tente não se mexer muito para não ficar mais machucado, está bem? Pode ter fraturado algo. Qual é o seu nome? – Lauren tentava transparecer uma calma que não sentia, para que o jovem se sentisse seguro, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir um nome para dar aos atendentes da ambulância que deveria estar a caminho.

- Jensen... uh, Ackles. Por favor... fiq-que com-migo... n-não q-quero... morrer... so-zinho – disse ele, ofegante.

- Hei, você não vai morrer, está bem? Aguenta firme. E não vou a lugar algum, vou ficar com você. Meu nome é Lauren e vou junto com você para o hospital. Agora tente ficar calmo...

Jensen deu outro gemido alto, longo, quase um grito, e encarou Lauren com olhar assustado, o brilho das lágrimas refletindo a luz que vinha de um poste de iluminação pública próximo, o queixo e o lábio inferior apresentando um leve tremor. Ela segurou a mão do rapaz em outra tentativa de transmitir um pouco de tranquilidade, segurança. Em resposta ele agarrou com força, desespero. O tempo não passava, a ambulância não chegava, a dor de Jensen ficava mais intensa e a dificuldade para respirar aumentava.

- Onde você sente dor? – a pergunta soou idiota, mas ela precisava de informações, pois certamente os paramédicos iriam questioná-la para agilizar o socorro.

- Cos-stelas... pei-to... braço di-reit-to... – respondeu ele, gaguejando levemente.

- Ok... – tentou encorajar o homem que sofria até mesmo para falar.

- Cab-beça... p-peito...

- Certo, agora fique calmo, ok? Economize energia. O socorro deve estar próximo.

Jensen estava com medo. Pensou em sua família e seus amigos. Achava que ao sair de Los Angeles poderia começar uma vida nova, deixar o sofrimento para trás, mas pelo visto estava enganado. Estava ali, deitado no chão frio da rua, agonizando de dor, com medo de morrer sozinho em uma cidade estranha, acompanhado apenas por uma moça que ele nunca havia visto antes. De repente, sentiu a garganta fechar e o peito doer. Arregalou os olhos e começou a sufocar, para desespero de Lauren, que via o jovem tentar, em vão, puxar oxigênio para dentro de seus pulmões, os lábios abertos, as costas arqueadas. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Jensen! Jensen! Aguente firme, por favor... - Nisso, finalmente, ela ouviu um novo som de sirenes se aproximar. - Já vai acabar, ok? Aguente só mais um pouco, por favor, não desista agora – disse, tentando transparecer uma segurança que não sentia.

Mal a ambulância parou ao lado da calçada os paramédicos já desceram do veículo com equipamentos diversos.

- Rápido, por favor, ele não consegue respirar! – implorou Lauren, dando espaço para os atendentes, que trouxeram oxigênio, imobilizaram o pescoço de Jensen e, com extremo cuidado e agilidade, colocaram-no na maca, enquanto perguntavam a ela sobre possíveis ferimentos invisíveis.

- Há quanto tempo ele está sufocando? – perguntou o moreno.

- Cerca de um minuto, talvez menos. Ele tossiu um pouco e puxou mais um pouco de ar, mas percebi que não foi o suficiente. Não levantei ele por medo de quebrar algo, ele recebeu muitos chutes no tórax, sente dor no peito, deve ter quebrado algumas costelas também, talvez o braço direito... – ela despejava as palavras desordenadamente, na pressa de dar as informações que poderiam ajudar Jensen.

- Ele precisa de ventilação mecânica! Rápido! – e voltando-se para Lauren, o homem perguntou - Você é da família?

- Não, só moro aqui, acabo de conhecê-lo. Disse que não tem família ou amigos aqui. Pediu que eu fosse junto ao hospital... Por favor...

- Tudo bem, você pode vir junto. Cuidado, agora. Devagar, isso... – o paramédico orientava aos colegas enquanto colocavam a maca na ambulância, Jensen então com os olhos fechados, recebendo os primeiros socorros.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Na recepção do hospital, enquanto Jensen era atendido, Lauren prestou seu depoimento. Os policiais prenderam o trio de agressores e conseguiram recuperar a carteira e o celular. De posse de seus documentos, Lauren pôde preencher a ficha de internação de Jensen e saber alguns detalhes a seu respeito. Descobriu que ele nasceu em Dallas, no dia 1º de março de 1978. Filho de Allan e Donna. "Que jeito de conhecer um cara tão bonito", pensou Lauren. "E que momento inapropriado para pensar em uma coisa dessas", recriminou-se.

A verdade é que Lauren se sentia sozinha. Havia voltado para Midland depois de uma sucessão de acontecimentos dolorosos que a fizeram desistir de tudo. Agora tentava reconstruir sua vida. Trabalhava como revisora de uma pequena empresa do ramo editorial, havia feito alguns novos amigos e reencontrado os antigos, com os quais havia perdido contato ao mudar-se para Dallas, justamente a cidade onde Jensen nascera. Morava em um pequeno, mas aconchegante, apartamento e podia sustentar alguns pequenos prazeres.

Ainda assim, sentia falta de ter alguém com quem dividir seus dias, seus sonhos, sua vida. Alguém que a fizesse se sentir segura para se apaixonar novamente, enfrentar os medos de se entregar, de perder, de sofrer.

A demora dos médicos para fornecer informações estava deixando-a ainda mais angustiada. Deixou escapar um suspiro profundo ao se levantar da cadeira desconfortável. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala de espera, branca e fria, até sentir os olhares zangados da recepcionista do posto de enfermagem. Foi até o final do corredor, entrou na lanchonete e pegou um café, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois acabou ficando ainda mais ansiosa. Aquele cheiro de hospital era deprimente, nauseante e trazia péssimas recordações, coisas que se esforçava diariamente para esquecer. Lauren havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo, mas a impressão que tinha era de que havia se passado vários dias ao invés de horas. Até que, finalmente, ouviu uma voz chamá-la.

- Senhorita Lauren?

- Então, como está Jensen? – não conseguiu evitar que a ansiedade transparecesse em sua pergunta.

- Fizemos uma cirurgia de emergência para conter uma hemorragia interna. O senhor Ackles teve a vesícula rompida e foi necessária sua remoção, mas trata-se um órgão dispensável, não irá afetar a saúde ou a vida dele de nenhuma maneira. Ele também teve duas costelas quebradas, que pressionaram o pulmão e causaram a falta de ar; o pulso direito foi fraturado; além de uma leve concussão que necessitará de observação por alguns dias. Pode parecer um quadro grave, mas garanto que ele teve sorte, pois dadas as circunstâncias ele poderia ter ferimentos ainda piores.

- Pelo jeito que aqueles monstros o estavam espancando, poderia mesmo ter sido pior... Por quanto tempo ele deve ficar internado?

- Acredito que cerca de dez dias. O importante é não ter pressa. Entretanto, ele ficará inconsciente pelo menos até amanhã, por conta da anestesia. Recomendo que vá para casa descansar também.

- Obrigada, doutor. - Aliviada, Lauren cumprimentou o médico e seguiu a sua recomendação. Ao chegar ao apartamento acarinhou Angus, seu gato, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Deixou a água quente encher a banheira e foi ao quarto, tirar as roupas e verificar a secretária eletrônica. Havia apenas uma mensagem de Sarah, convidando-a para um almoço na segunda-feira. Lauren ficou feliz com o convite. Eram amigas desde a infância, sempre muito próximas, com certeza a melhor amiga que tinha e podia confiar.

Voltou ao banheiro, acendeu algumas velas, entrou na água quente e procurou relaxar. Lembrou-se dos olhos verdes de Jensen, tomados pelo medo e a dor. A voz fraca e rouca implorando que ficasse por medo de morrer sozinho. Tão lindo, tão doce, tão assustado... E tão machucado. Algo lhe dizia que os ferimentos desse rapaz não eram apenas físicos. Se sua intuição estivesse certa, tinham algo em comum.

Deixou que o calor da água relaxasse seu corpo cansado, amenizasse a dor de seus músculos tensos. Quando estava na banheira tempo suficiente para a água esfriar e sua pele enrugar, ela saiu, enrolou-se numa toalha e voltou ao seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama, nua e melancólica, e esperou o sono chegar. No entanto, seu último pensamento foi sobre Jensen.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Acordou um pouco mais tarde. Afinal, não trabalhava aos sábados e sentia-se extremamente cansada. Levantou-se e vestiu-se. Tomou uma xícara de café acompanhada de uma torrada, só para enganar o estômago, pois não sentia fome alguma. Deu comida e um pouco de carinho para Angus, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Foi ao hospital para saber notícias de Jensen.

Chegou e foi encaminhada ao quarto 494. Jensen ainda estava dormindo. Com o rosto limpo do sangue e os ferimentos tratados, Lauren pôde ver que ele era ainda mais bonito do que conseguiu perceber na noite anterior, mesmo com os hematomas. A palidez ressaltava as sardas abaixo dos olhos e sobre o nariz. Uma cicatriz antiga marcava o queixo. Os longos cílios evidenciavam a beleza de suas feições. Cada traço daquele rosto continha beleza, inclusive as pequenas rugas que já surgiam apesar de ter apenas 30 anos. Ele estava tão sereno que Lauren não pôde evitar sorrir diante da cena tão cheia de paz, tão diferente da expressão de dor e medo de algumas horas atrás.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à janela, de modo que podia observar o movimento da rua sem perder a visão de Jensen. Passaram-se quase duas horas até que ele acordou. Ao tentar movimentar-se, sentiu dor e gemeu baixinho.

- Oi. Está sentindo muita dor?

- Huh... um pouco... mas agora ao menos acho que vou sobreviver. – Ao dizer isso, deixou escapar um leve sorriso, puxando o cantinho esquerdo do lábio para cima, com um ar quase sapeca, e ao mesmo tempo deixado transparecer cansaço.

- Você teve hemorragia interna, vesícula rompida e retirada, além de duas costelas e pulso direito fraturados. Fora alguns hematomas e uma leve concussão não houve nada grave. Os médicos disseram que, por você ser bastante saudável e aparentar praticar esporte, sua recuperação será mais rápida.

- Desculpe – sussurrou. – Nem me apresentei. Sou Jensen. E obrigado por me salvar. Devo minha vida a você.

- Prazer, Jensen, sou Lauren. E não precisa exagerar. Não fiz nada além de uma ligação.

- Não estou exagerando. Você salvou minha vida, me deu apoio, ficou do meu lado, mesmo eu sendo um completo desconhecido. Eu nem sei como posso te agradecer.

- Eu sei. – Jensen olhou interessado e surpreso com a agilidade da resposta. – Ficando bom logo! – Jensen retribuiu com outro sorriso, desta vez mais aberto.

Começaram a conversar, tentando se conhecer e passar o tempo. Jensen contou que mudara para Midland em busca de um novo começo, uma nova vida. Como Lauren. A diferença é que ela era natural dali e estava retornando. Ele estava sozinho em um lugar totalmente estranho. De repente, ele ficou em silêncio e lágrimas se formaram em seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Hei, está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira?

- Não, é que... desculpe... mas parece que não importa para onde eu vá, algo ruim acontece e ... eu estou tão cansado... achei que aqui seria diferente, que eu conseguiria ser feliz, mas... – Jensen fechou os olhos na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas e conter a emoção.

- Não pense assim, Jen. Você foi vítima de uma violência gratuita, mas já passou. Isso não significa que todo o resto será ruim também. Foi só um episódio isolado. Todo mundo passa por maus momentos, mas um dia a vida se cansa de ser dura e melhora. Você precisa ter fé.

Jensen fitou o rosto de Lauren com tristeza. Ela parecia tão certa sobre o que dizia, tão convincente, e falava de modo a transparecer que também já havia sofrido, mas mantinha a força e a esperança dentro de si. Nisso, ela segurou sua mão com delicadeza para não deslocar o soro. Ele apertou a dela em resposta. E não resistiu. Deixou as lágrimas deslizarem sobre seu rosto pálido sem medo de ser julgado.

- Desculpe-me, eu não devia estar te incomodando com a minha autocompaixão.

- Não está me incomodando – disse Lauren em resposta. Jensen tremia levemente. Ela acariciou seu rosto e enxugou suas lágrimas. Em resposta ele soltou um longo suspiro e ensaiou um sorriso. Em vão. Ainda atordoado pela dor e sob efeito dos medicamentos, Jensen fechou os olhos e continuou a chorar em silêncio. Lauren queria poder abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, mas não podia se atrever a tanto. Então, optou por ficar em silêncio acarinhando seu cabelo e segurando sua mão, para que ele soubesse que não estava sozinho. Deu espaço para que ele desabafasse, pois sabia que ele precisava disso. Estava há muito tempo guardando para si o seu sofrimento. Ele aproveitou a brecha e extravasou. Inexplicavelmente, sentia-se seguro com Lauren, apesar de ter recém conhecido a jovem.

Depois de um tempo, ela tentou consolá-lo, dar um pouco de ânimo para ele.

- Jensen, não fica assim – sussurrou Lauren, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos loiros. – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. E você não está mais sozinho.

Nesse momento uma enfermeira apontou na porta. Lauren fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para que voltasse mais tarde. A moça compreendeu o que estava se passando ao ver o rosto de Jensen vermelho e molhado de lágrimas e atendeu ao pedido. Aos poucos Jensen foi se acalmando até que o choro cessou completamente. Lauren enxugou seu rosto mais uma vez e perguntou:

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigado pelo apoio, por me ouvir, por me amparar e... por tudo.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silencio, ela enxugando o rosto e acariciando os cabelos de Jensen, na esperança de deixá-lo mais confortável, mais forte.

A enfermeira voltou para trocar os curativos e ministrar medicamentos. Lauren aproveitou a brecha e foi à lanchonete do hospital para comer algo. Quando retornou ao quarto ajudou Jensen a almoçar, pois ele estava com dificuldade de mobilidade graças ao soro, ao gesso e os pontos no abdômen. Depois de um pouco mais de conversa, ele adormeceu.

Lauren então foi até a pousada onde Jensen estava hospedado, buscou um livro e o MP3 para que pudesse se distrair enquanto estivesse sozinho. Também pegou alguns objetos de uso pessoal e voltou. Encontrou-o ainda dormindo, sob efeito dos antibióticos e dos analgésicos administrados para enfrentar a dor e evitar infecções.

A noite chegou e o hospital só permitia a permanência de familiares. Ciente de que Jensen estaria em boas mãos, Lauren foi para seu apartamento. Antes, porém, deixou um bilhete junto à cama. "Não pude ficar, as regras da casa não permitem. Trouxe algumas coisas suas para ajudar a passar o tempo. Se quiser também pode me ligar, não importa a hora. Durma bem e fique bom logo." Assinou e, abaixo de seu nome, deixou o número de telefone.

Lauren dormiu em estado de alerta. A cada mínimo ruído acordava, com medo de não ouvir o telefone, caso Jensen ligasse. Mas não ligou. Ele estava tão abalado que doía só de ver. E ela não podia deixá-lo desamparado numa hora dessas. Chegou a sugerir que Jensen telefonasse para seus familiares, mas ele não quis, para não deixá-los preocupados.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Na manhã de domingo acordou cedo e foi ao hospital novamente. Jensen estava com um pouco de cor no rosto, mas ainda havia muita dor naquele olhar. Dor que não era apenas causada pelos ferimentos.

- Hei, Jen. Você parece melhor. – Disse, tentando fazê-lo sentir-se mais animado. – Está até sentado na cama...

- Oi, Lauren. Estou sim, obrigado por perguntar. E por trazer minhas coisas. O tempo passa mais rápido quando se pode ouvir um pouco de música.

Estavam conversando justamente sobre o tipo de música que cada um gostava mais, quando o rosto de Jensen se contorceu em uma expressão estranha.

- Jensen? O que foi?

- Uma náusea súbita... tontura... não sei explicar, é estranho...

Prevendo o que estaria por acontecer, Lauren correu até o balcão no lado oposto do quarto e pegou um recipiente metálico, próprio do hospital. Sentou na beirada da cama e disse:

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Se vomitar vai melhorar.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Sentindo a boca salivar como defesa do organismo contra a acidez da bile, Jensen projetou o corpo para frente e eliminou o conteúdo de seu estômago, formado basicamente pelo café da manhã recém ingerido. Lauren segurava a pequena bacia com a mão direita e acarinhava a nuca dele com a esquerda, sussurrando palavras de apoio a cada impulso do rapaz. Depois de alguns minutos e sem mais nada para vomitar, Jensen estava ao mesmo tempo aliviado e com dor devido ao esforço, especialmente dos músculos do abdômen. Então deu um suspiro profundo e recostou-se nos travesseiros, seus olhos fechados, tentando recolocar a respiração ofegante em seu ritmo normal.

- Melhor agora? – Lauren perguntou. Em resposta Jensen apenas acenou "sim" levemente com a cabeça. A jovem levantou-se da cama, levou a bacia até o banheiro, despejou o conteúdo no vaso sanitário e lavou-a. Em seguida pegou uma toalha de rosto, umedeceu-a na pia e voltou ao quarto. Na mesa ao lado da cama de Jensen pegou um copo, encheu-o com água e tocou levemente no ombro do jovem.

- Hei, aqui, trouxe um pouco d'água para você tirar o gosto ruim da boca. – Jensen abriu os olhos e aceitou ajuda para sorver um gole do líquido, para em seguida despejá-lo na mesma bacia de antes. Tomou um pouco da água e voltou a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Obrigado, Lor... – sua voz saiu fraca e ainda mais rouca que o normal.

- Não tem de quê, Jensen. Agora vou passar uma toalha úmida no seu rosto e pescoço para limpar o suor, vai fazer você sentir-se melhor, ok? Já apertei o botão de chamada e uma enfermeira deve chegar a qualquer momento para ver se não abriu nenhum dos pontos da cirurgia. Eu até poderia fazer isso eu mesma, mas não quero passar por cima da autoridade de ninguém aqui dentro...

- Obrigado por ser tão carinhosa comigo.

- Imagina, Jen... – Lauren ficou sem resposta. Ela estava mesmo encantada pelo homem à sua frente, não apenas por ser muito bonito, mas pela doçura e bom caráter que ele deixava transparecer durante suas conversas, em suas opiniões, em seus gestos. Ela sorriu para Jensen e, nesse momento, entrou a enfermeira para atender à chamada.

- Precisam de algo?

- Ele vomitou, tenho medo de que tenha arrebentado algum ponto. – respondeu Lauren.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, vou examinar, ok? Sente dor no abdômen? – perguntou a enfermeira enquanto levantava a bata e retirava o curativo para avaliar o corte.

- Sim, um pouco, acho que foi o esforço.

- Mais algum sintoma diferente?

- Tive náusea, mas passou depois que vomitei. O mesmo para a tontura. Agora sinto só um pouco de dor de cabeça e no abdômen mesmo.

Depois do exame a enfermeira refez o curativo e saiu, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que iria informar ao médico, para avaliar a necessidade de trocar alguma medicação. Jensen ficou com uma expressão preocupada. Ao perceber isso, Lauren tentou acalmá-lo.

- Fique tranquilo, Jen, você está em boas mãos. Deve ter sido algum efeito colateral desse monte de remédios que estão ministrando, contra dor, inflamação, essas coisas.

Jensen ficou quieto por alguns momentos, até que a enfermeira voltou.

- Conversei com seu médico. Dr. Malone não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com a sua reação. Disse que é normal em caso de concussão, por leve que seja, que haja náuseas e tonturas. Não se preocupe. Vamos continuar com a medicação prescrita anteriormente e com a observação. Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar, ok? Mesmo que pareça insignificante.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – Dizendo isso a enfermeira saiu, deixando Jensen e Lauren a sós mais uma vez.

- Você quer ficar sozinho, Jensen? Não vou me ofender nem nada se quiser descansar, viu? Pode ser sincero.

Jensen encarou Lauren com um misto de espanto e receio.

- Não... p-por favor... não vá... – Jensen ficou se sentindo uma criança indefesa e insegura, sem saber o que dizer. Respirou fundo e recomeçou. – Desculpe, estou sendo patético, não costumo ser assim, dependente... Deus, que vergonha... – terminou, baixando os olhos.

- Hei, não precisa sentir vergonha de mim. E você não está sendo patético. – Lauren pousou a mão no rosto de Jensen, que fechou os olhos e buscou o contato que lhe dava tanto conforto. – Você está enfrentando uma situação difícil, sofreu uma violência, está sozinho e com dores numa cidade estranha, é normal se sentir um pouco fragilizado. Afinal, você é humano... não vai perder pontos por demonstrar humanidade. Não significa que seja fraco nem nada que o deprecie, ok?

- Como você consegue? – falou Jensen em um sussurro.

- Consigo o quê?

- Sempre ter uma palavra de apoio, de conforto, ver o lado bom de tudo... sempre me fazer me sentir melhor...

Ainda acariciando o belo rosto machucado do loiro, Lauren suspirou.

- Nem sempre consigo, Jen, mas eu tento...

~~~***~~~***~~~

Passaram o domingo inteiro juntos, naquele quarto de hospital, falando sobre o que cada um gostava de fazer, músicas preferidas, filmes que gostavam de assistir e foram encontrando muitas afinidades. Ao longo das duas semanas em que ele permaneceu internado os dois foram se aproximando. Mas Lauren não ousou perguntar o que havia acontecido que fez Jensen sofrer tanto. Não queria afastá-lo, tampouco ser intrometida. Sabia que, se um dia ele se sentisse à vontade, contaria sua história e ela estaria ali para ampará-lo mais uma vez, pois sabia como era perder tudo, ver sua vida despedaçada e ter de reconstruir tudo. Entendia o sofrimento de Jensen, apesar de não saber o que o causava, pois reconhecia o desamparo, a desilusão e a dor que havia em seus olhos verdes.

TBC

~~~***~~~***~~~

Ok, aí está o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews com sugestões. Confesso que estou bem assustada, porque é a primeira vez que publico algo incompleto... Mas enfim, seja o que "Diós" quiser. Nossos demais texanos queridos logo, logo vão mostrar suas carinhas lindas, tenham paciência, meninas.

Bjos,

Deany RS


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Quatro anos antes Lauren era repórter do maior jornal de Midland. Num dia comum de trabalho foi ao ginásio da universidade para o que seria apenas mais uma cobertura normal, de um treino comum da equipe de basquete local. Era início da temporada e havia novos jogadores em quadra para entrevistar. Seria esse o gancho de sua matéria para a edição do dia seguinte.

Entrevista um, entrevista outro, até que ela avistou um moreno lindo, cabelos lisos, 1m93 de altura, músculos definidos, sério. Lauren aproveitou a oportunidade para unir o útil ao agradável e foi conversar com o belo novato.

- Oi, meu nome é Lauren e estou fazendo uma matéria para o jornal com os novos jogadores. Podemos conversar?

- Claro. Meu nome é Brian – E puxou uma das cadeiras que estavam ao lado do banco de reservas, para que ela pudesse sentar-se em um lugar mais confortável e limpo. Lauren ficou impressionada. Sua experiência mostrava que os atletas não costumavam ser muito cordiais.

Brian expressava-se com clareza, articulava muito bem as frases, era atencioso e educado, diferente dos outros, mais rudes. E assim ele conquistou a atenção de Lauren.

As coberturas diárias dos treinos foram, aos poucos, aproximando os dois, a ponto de chamar a atenção dos demais jogadores. Tanto que ninguém se surpreendeu quando, certo dia, os dois chegaram ao ginásio de mãos dadas. Tampouco quando anunciaram que estavam noivos.

Dois anos se passaram. Então Brian chamou atenção do time profissional do Mavericks, que o contratou, forçando-o a se mudar para Dallas. O salário do atleta era alto, especialmente se comparado com o que estava acostumado a receber nas equipes anteriores, notavelmente menores. Isso permitiu que Lauren deixasse o emprego no jornal para acompanhá-lo, inclusive nos jogos pelo país. Ela adaptou-se facilmente à rotina de viagens e hotéis, igualmente fez amizade com as namoradas e esposas dos demais atletas, que também seguiam a equipe. Ficavam juntas na arquibancada, atrás do banco de reservas, torcendo.

Estavam felizes, tudo estava dando certo. Brian era destaque da equipe, Lauren ocupava o tempo livre com trabalho voluntário e seus hobbies, como leitura e cinema. Estavam apaixonados, cheios de planos e curtiam o fato de poder passar muito tempo juntos. Deram entrada em uma casa, típica do sonho americano: num subúrbio tranquilo, confortável, com um grande pátio, cercas brancas, dois andares, dois quartos extras para os filhos que pretendiam ter, um escritório para que ela pudesse trabalhar em casa.

Até que um dia a equipe saiu para mais uma viagem, mas desta vez Lauren não foi junto, pois não se sentia bem. Na verdade, suspeitava que o malestar pudesse ser indicativo de uma gravidez, mas não comentou com Brian. Aproveitou a ausência do time para ir ao médico e fez o exame que confirmou suas suspeitas. Voltou para casa entusiasmada. Mal aguentava de ansiedade pela volta de Brian para contar a novidade, pois sabia que ele sonhava em ser pai.

Ao largar a bolsa numa cadeira próxima da porta ouviu a campainha. Quando viu que era um policial, seu sangue gelou nas veias. Foi informada de que o ônibus no qual a equipe viajava para o jogo havia sofrido um acidente e Brian teve morte instantânea. Lauren entrou em choque, passou mal e foi internada às pressas num hospital próximo, onde acabou sofrendo um aborto. Toda sua vida virou do avesso. E isso seria só o começo.

Decidida a tirar as más lembranças da cabeça, Lauren terminou de se arrumar e foi até a pousada onde Jensen estava hospedado. O jovem tivera alta na véspera, mas ainda precisava de cuidados. Era nisso que ela precisava se concentrar. No presente. E em Jensen.

- Eu sabia que um dia o tal curso de primeiros socorros seria útil!

- Lauren, eu não quero te dar mais trabalho... – começou Jensen, mas foi interrompido.

- Que nada, Jen. Não é trabalho. Adoro cuidar das pessoas.

- Deveria trabalhar como voluntária em algum asilo de idosos ou algo assim.

- Eu trabalho.

Em resposta, Jensen sorriu. Deveria ter imaginado pelo jeito que ela tinha em lidar com os outros, solidária, carinhosa e positiva. Ela sabia como fazê-lo sentir-se bem. Jensen havia saído do banho e ela estava refazendo o curativo do tórax, resultado da cirurgia. Lauren se esforçava para não deixar transparecer, mas adorava cuidar daquele peito liso e definido. Como Brian, Jensen jogava basquete, mas apenas como hobby. Mais uma na lista de coincidências entre os dois, além do jeito doce e transparente de ser.

- Amanhã já vou poder tirar os seus pontos. Quando você volta ao trabalho, Jen?

- Na próxima semana. Vinte e cinco dias de folga forçada.

- Quando estiver se sentindo melhor poderemos ver alguns apartamentos para você. Estou separando alguns anúncios mais interessantes.

- Mais trabalho para você – dizendo isso baixou os olhos, fitando um ponto no chão.

- Não se preocupe. Já disse que gosto de ajudar as pessoas – percebendo que ele se sentia constrangido e interpretando seus pensamentos Lauren rapidamente acrescentou, levantado o rosto do rapaz pelo queixo: - Jen, você não é um fardo, viu? Não precisa se sentir embaraçado. Gosto de você e não me custa te ajudar.

Mal terminou de falar já estava arrependida. Talvez não devesse ter sido tão espontânea, sincera, assim, tão cedo. Mas agora era tarde demais. Jensen a estava encarando com aqueles olhos verdes, com um misto de surpresa e alegria. O arrependimento foi embora assim que ele sorriu, tocou seu rosto e beijou-lhe suavemente na boca.

Lauren deixou-se levar por aquele beijo doce. Entreabriu os lábios para permitir que o contato com os de Jensen ficassem mais intensos. Largou a gaze e o micropore para ter as mãos livres para abraçá-lo, tomando cuidado com o ferimento. Interrompendo o beijo, Jensen encarou Lauren e disse, com sinceridade:

- Também gosto muito de você... como achei que jamais teria coragem de gostar de alguém novamente. – E desprezando a leve dor que sentia no tórax, deitou-se de costas na cama puxando Lauren para si, beijando-a com mais paixão. Nesta noite fizeram amor pela primeira vez, lentamente, não apenas por conta das dores no corpo de Jensen, como para aproveitar este momento quase mágico.

- Vamos, Jensen! Parece uma noiva se arrumando!

- Hei! Só quero estar apresentável para conhecer os seus amigos – e riu. – Não quero ser reprovado por eles.

- O que importa é que eu te aprovo!

Rindo ainda mais, Jensen saiu do banheiro usando um jeans escuro e uma camisa bordô com as mangas arregaçadas sobre uma camiseta cinza. Cheirava a sabonete e shampoo. Estavam juntos há um mês e esta seria a primeira vez que sairiam para curtir a noite de Midland com os amigos de Lauren. Eram músicos e iriam se apresentar em um pub de estilo rústico e aconchegante, para um tributo à banda Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Ao chegarem ao bar, Lauren acenou para Bobby que estava no palco acertando alguns detalhes. No mesmo instante ele desceu e foi ao encontro do casal. "Lor, minha pequenininha. Quanto tempo!" E envolveu Lauren com seu abraço. Bobby era texano típico, daqueles que aparecem nos filmes. Grande, cultivava uma barba tão longa quanto os cabelos, já com algumas mechas grisalhas. O chapéu tipo cowboy e o lenço vermelho no pescoço combinavam com o estilo motoqueiro selvagem, que curte rock clássico. Para completar, muitas tatuagens. Mas apesar do visual rebelde dos anos 60, Bobby era extremamente carinhoso com Lauren, o que deixou Jensen um tanto aliviado.

- Bobby, esse é o Jensen. Jen, meu grande, em todos os sentidos, amigo Bobby.

- Muito prazer – disse Jensen.

- Pô, cara, o prazer é meu. Tava doido para conhecer o cara que tem feito os olhos da Lor brilharem de novo.

- Bobby! Não me entrega assim! – brincou a jovem, enquanto Jensen sorria.

- Falei alguma mentira? Não te via assim feliz desde... – Bobby calou-se em tempo, ao perceber no olhar subitamente triste de Lauren. Para disfarçar, emendou: - Bom, não te via assim feliz há muito tempo. E fico feliz por ver o brilho de volta aos teus olhos, Lorzinha. Mas agora preciso voltar para o palco. Espero que curtam o show. E você, Jensen, cuide bem da nossa mascote. Ela é especial, tem um coração de ouro!

- Eu já percebi, Bobby, pode ficar tranquilo.

Aos poucos Jensen foi ficando mais à vontade. Ficou curtindo a música do CCR enquanto tentava imaginar o que Bobby queria dizer com aquela frase inacabada. O que será que havia acontecido a Lauren que a fez sofrer?

- Jensen?

O chamado tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. – Que foi?

- Pensando no quê, tão distraidamente? – perguntou Lauren, divertida.

- Nada demais. Só estou um pouco cansado.

- Oh, Jen, porque não disse? Eu inventava uma desculpa para não virmos. Não precisa se sacrificar por causa disso, não vão faltar oportun...

Lauren foi interrompida pelos dedos de Jensen tocando seus lábios. Sorrindo, ele disse:

- Eu quis vir. Quero conhecer seus amigos. E meu cansaço não é tanto assim que me impeça de sair com minha namorada! – Dizendo isso, beijou Lauren com carinho.

Ouvir Jensen chamá-la de namorada fez Lauren sentir-se leve e, ao mesmo tempo, ligeiramente assustada. Sentia medo de que ele estivesse confundindo gratidão com paixão. Mas ela estava certa de seus próprios sentimentos. Estava apaixonada por Jensen e iria aproveitar ao máximo o carinho vindo dele, mesmo que durasse pouco. Ela precisava desse carinho e achava que merecia esse momento de felicidade, especialmente depois de ter sido machucada de tantas formas diferentes.

Na manhã seguinte, no apartamento de Lauren, Jensen foi o primeiro a acordar. Levantou-se, dirigiu-se até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha. Em seguida vestiu o jeans e foi até a cozinha, mesmo descalço. Lauren não era muito apegada a assuntos domésticos, mas era organizada o bastante para que ele encontrasse facilmente tudo o que precisava para fazer o café da manhã. Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja e voltou ao quarto.

- Oi dorminhoca – brincou.

Lauren despertou vagarosamente e sorriu ao ver que Jensen havia feito café da manhã. Na bandeja, café com leite, algumas torradas, pêssegos cortados em pedacinhos e outras delícias. Era impressionante que, em tão pouco tempo, ele já soubesse dos gostos dela.

- Bom dia, Jen – disse espreguiçando-se. Sentou-se, deu um beijo leve em Jensen e ia mordiscar uma torrada quando percebeu que ele a olhava com um misto de surpresa, preocupação e culpa.

- Que foi, Jen?

- Me desculpe, eu não quis te machucar – falou em um sussurro, constrangido, baixando o olhar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Lauren, não precisa disfarçar só para me fazer sentir melhor. Eu posso ver o que fiz.

Ela resolveu seguir os olhos de Jen para entender melhor. Foi quando percebeu uma enorme marca roxa em seu ombro direito. E começou a rir.

- Aposto que se um CSI examinar as marcas de dentes e o DNA da saliva vai condenar você por isso – brincou, para quebrar a tensão do ambiente.

- Não tem graça, Lauren, te machuquei!

- Que bobagem, Jen, parece ser mais do que é porque sou clarinha. Além do mais, não é nada pior do que o que fiz em suas costas.

Intrigado, Jensen levantou-se e foi até o banheiro para ver suas costas refletidas no espelho. Várias marcas de unhas destacavam-se em sua pele clara. Jensen não pôde evitar rir. Voltou para o quarto e, sorrindo aliviado, comentou com Lauren: - Se um CSI avaliar suas unhas vai encontrar meu DNA embaixo de cada uma delas também. Aliás, você está literalmente coberta com meu DNA - Mais relaxado, ele admitiu para si mesmo que não passavam de marcas de uma noite de amor intenso. - Me promete que, se eu te machucar um dia, você me pede para parar?

- Embora eu duvide muito que isso vá acontecer, eu prometo, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo.

- Lor, não quero te ferir de nenhum modo, mesmo se for por entusiasmo durante o sexo. Você é tão pequena e frágil e eu te amo tanto... – E dizendo isso, beijou Lauren com todo o carinho. Ela percebeu que Jensen havia dito "eu te amo" pela primeira vez e entregou-se ao sentimento de todo o coração. Mal sabia Jensen que ela já havia sido muito mais machucada do que ele poderia supor.

Depois do café, Lauren também tomou uma ducha e se arrumou. Apesar de ser sábado, os dois tinham um compromisso: iriam visitar mais alguns apartamentos para Jensen. A intenção dele não era alugar, mas sim comprar um imóvel, portanto, a escolha deveria ser muito bem pensada. E eles não estavam tendo muita sorte na procura. Já haviam conhecido pelo menos dez pontos nos últimos dias e nenhum agradava de todo.

Naquela manhã a expectativa não era muito otimista. O primeiro local visitado era um loft. Espaçoso, ensolarado, mas extremamente mal-conservado. Parecia que nem toda a reforma do mundo poderia dar jeito naquele lugar. Sem contar o investimento extra em materiais e profissionais especializados. Foi rejeitado. O segundo era um apartamento de um quarto semimobiliado que parecia mal-assombrado. Devia ser culpa das paredes escuras pelas manchas de mofo e as sombras que vinham da rua, em vez de sol. No terceiro, então, Lauren sequer teve coragem de entrar. Especialmente quando avistou um rato do tamanho de um gato circulando tranquilamente pela sala.

Já estavam desanimados quando passaram por um prédio de tijolos à vista com uma placa na frente que dizia "Últimas unidades! Aproveite essa oportunidade! Plantão especial neste final de semana." Lauren e Jensen se entreolharam. Não custava dar uma espiadinha. O corretor recebeu o casal com um sorriso e apresentou as opções que ainda restavam.

- Temos apenas três apartamentos de dois dormitórios disponíveis ainda. E um de três, para o caso de optarem por um imóvel maior.

- Podemos conhecer um de dois dormitórios? O que estiver em um andar mais alto? – perguntou Jensen.

- Claro – conduziu-os até o local. Ainda era possível sentir o cheiro de tinta no ar.

- Nossa, é espaçoso – surpreendeu-se Lauren.

- Os construtores optaram por deixar uma grande sala, sem divisórias, justamente para dar essa sensação de espaço. Pode-se montar três salas: estar, jantar e visita e, se mais tarde for preciso ter mais um quarto, basta fechar uma delas.

Jensen ficou empolgado. Avaliou as opções e acabou fechando o negócio, para o qual daria uma entrada substancial e parcelaria o resto em prestações não muito altas. Afinal, havia guardado sua parte do dinheiro resultado da venda do antigo apartamento, comprado com Elena. Venda que havia sido consequência da maior desilusão de sua vida. Mas ele estava disposto a dar mais uma chance para o destino e tentar ser feliz. Com Lauren.

Nas semanas seguintes, cada minuto de folga foi preenchido com preparativos para o apartamento, como a escolha e a compra de móveis e utensílios. Lauren foi liberada pelo chefe, Jack, para providenciar tudo, especialmente para esperar a entrega dos produtos e acompanhar a montagem e instalação de tudo.

- Puxa, Jack, obrigada.

- Imagina, Lauren. Te conheço desde que era uma menina, sei de tudo pelo que você passou. Agora estou vendo que você está feliz e não me custa dar uma mãozinha para colaborar nessa felicidade. Afinal, você merece, e no que eu puder ajudar, estou aqui, você sabe.

Jack era quase um pai para ela. Havia sido colega de escola de sua mãe, Emily, e apresentado ela a John. Acompanhou todo o relacionamento dos dois, foi padrinho do casamento e foi quem levou Emily para o hospital para dar à luz a Lauren. Quando eles morreram em um acidente de carro, dez anos atrás, Jack se encarregou de dar apoio à jovem que estava para se formar em jornalismo em seis meses. Assumiu as mensalidades da faculdade e empregou Lauren no jornal de propriedade da mesma empresa que possuía a editora em que ela trabalhava atualmente como revisora.

Lauren teve dez dias livres para deixar tudo pronto para Jensen se mudar. Ele participou do que pôde nos intervalos do trabalho, pois não havia conseguido folga por ser novo na agência de publicidade. Juntos, haviam optado por uma decoração _clean,_ mas com alguns detalhes que evitavam que ficasse muito sóbrio ou impessoal demais. "Sem cara de clínica", como dizia Jensen. O quarto recebeu móveis brancos com detalhes em preto e espaço para o _home teather_. O segundo quarto foi transformado em um pequeno escritório para que Jensen pudesse trabalhar em casa, se necessário. O ponto mais aconchegante depois do quarto era a sala de estar, devido à lareira, o sofá confortável, um tapete de pelos altos e o violão de Jensen cuidadosamente acomodado a um canto.

Já o espaço destinado às visitas e a sala de jantar ficaram vazios. Jensen conhecia poucas pessoas ainda na cidade, e resolveu deixar esses ambientes para mais tarde, limitando-se ao mais necessário e urgente. Também por isso a cozinha continha apenas o básico. Quando finalmente todos os itens foram entregues, montados e instalados, Lauren pôde dedicar-se na arrumação final, sem estranhos ao seu redor. No final do décimo dia estava esgotada, mas satisfeita. Jensen iria gostar do resultado.

Ela foi até seu próprio apartamento, tomou um longo banho e dedicou-se a todos os cremes e cuidados especiais a que julgava ter direito. Depois de pronta foi até a frente do prédio em que Jensen trabalhava para esperá-lo. Assim que o loiro apontou no hall ela foi recebê-lo.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você!

- Boa tarde para você também – respondeu Jensen, sorrindo.

- Desculpe, meu entusiasmo é muito grande para perder tempo com pormenores. Anda, vamos para a pousada, você toma um banho e vamos até o seu novo apartamento.

- Está pronto?

- Prontíssimo.

- Não vejo a hora de conhecer minha nova casa – dizendo isso, ele obedeceu a Lauren. Foram até a pousada, ele se aprontou, fechou a conta e, em seguida, foram de táxi até o novo apartamento. Lá chegando, no que abriu a porta, Jensen percebeu que havia um aroma diferente no ar, mas não conseguiu descobrir o que era. Incenso talvez. Visitou cada um dos cômodos com um brilho intenso no olhar e um grande sorriso.

- Lauren! Está fantástico! Simples e aconchegante. Gostei até da toalha de piquenique no chão da sala de estar. Bem moderno.

- Bom, é que como não há mesa de jantar aqui ainda, vamos fazer um programa alternativo hoje. A lareira está acesa, temos vinho e eu fiz uma coisinha para o nosso jantar.

- Você cozinhando? – perguntou Jensen, sobrancelhas erguidas com a surpresa.

- Precisa se espantar tanto assim? – disse Lauren, divertida. – Está bem, não foi nada demais, uma macarronada com queijo e frango assado. Mas ao menos combina com o vinho.

- Está ótimo, meu anjo. Você sabe que sou simples e fácil de agradar. O que importa é ter você aqui comigo – dizendo isso, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

Depois do jantar romântico no chão da sala de estar, deitados no sofá e enrolados em um cobertor, os dois fizeram amor. E a "inauguração" teve continuidade mais tarde, no quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

A vida seguia um ritmo tranquilo. Jensen estava feliz, o relacionamento com Lauren estava mais sério a cada dia e ele estava convencido de que era verdade o ditado que dizia que tudo tem um lado bom. Afinal, se ele não tivesse sido assaltado e espancado, não teria conhecido a mulher que agora o fazia feliz. Passavam quase todas as noites juntos. Mas Jensen pensava que ainda era cedo para sugerir que ela se mudasse, pois estavam juntos há apenas seis meses e, embora o sentimento dos dois fosse intenso, não era prudente assustá-la com uma proposta dessas assim, tão de repente.

Era sexta-feira, fazia um frio ameno típico do inverno texano, suave. Lauren estava saindo do banho quando Jensen convidou:

- O pessoal da agência vai se reunir para uma _happy hour_ hoje no pub. Gostaria que você fosse também. – convidou Jensen.

- Mas serão apenas seus colegas, Jen, não sei se devo, vou me sentir uma intrusa.

- Deixe disso. Eu gostaria muito que você conhecesse meus amigos. Vamos, vai ser divertido. Sei que vai gostar especialmente do Christian, ele é um cara muito bacana. E do Steve. São os sócios-proprietários da agência. E músicos também. De repente até conheçam o Bobby e seus amigos.

- Jensen, eu conheço Steve e Christian. Eles fazem vários trabalhos para a editora onde trabalho, desde capas dos livros, até campanhas publicitárias de lançamento. Portanto, isso não serve de pretexto...

- Então fui espancado e assaltado em vão? Iríamos nos conhecer da mesma forma? – fingiu desapontamento, divertido. – Agora que lado bom vou ver daquilo?

- O lado bom é que apressou as coisas, Jensen. Até porque talvez nem nos conhecêssemos no trabalho, já que geralmente são Steve e Chris que tomam à frente nas negociações com o Jack. Raramente eles mandam um funcionário para discutir _briefings _conosco.

- Está bem. Ainda assim gostaria que fosse comigo, conhecesse os demais colegas e se divertisse também, em vez de ficar em casa sozinha...

Jensen insistiu tanto que Lauren aceitou. Era mesmo muito difícil resistir a um pedido dele, especialmente quando ele a encarava com aqueles olhos verdes e aquele sorriso perfeito. Escolheu uma blusa azul e uma saia de lã preta, assim como as botas de cano alto. Por cima disso tudo, um sobretudo para enfrentar o frio do caminho. Usou maquiagem leve e deixou os cabelos soltos, afinal, seria uma _happy hour_ casual. O importante era fazer bonito diante dos amigos de Jensen e deixá-lo feliz.

Ao chegar ao pub, no entanto, Lauren achou que fosse desmaiar. Não poderia ser verdade, só poderia ser uma alucinação. Ali, bem na sua frente, estava Mark, uma parte do passado que ela se esforçava em deixar enterrado, esquecido em Dallas, mas que a encarava com um sorriso repleto de surpresa e malícia. "Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?", pensou. Mesmo assim, ela usou de toda a sua força de vontade para não deixar que Jensen percebesse o pânico que sentia e o tremor de suas mãos.

Jensen apresentou seus colegas a Lauren com entusiasmo. Todos a receberam muito bem e logo estavam conversando normalmente. Exceto Mark, que não parava de encará-la com aquele sorriso cínico. Depois de um certo tempo Lauren pediu licença e dirigiu-se até o toalete para molhar o rosto e pensar numa desculpa para pedir a Jensen que fossem embora. Ao mesmo tempo não queria decepcioná-lo. Ele parecia tão feliz entre seus colegas, tão feliz ao apresentá-la para eles e estava se divertindo tanto...

Resolveu suportar a dor que a presença de Mark causava, por Jensen. Valeria à pena, pois ela o amava e só isso já seria o bastante para compensar seu sacrifício. O jeito era torcer para que Mark ficasse quieto e não fizesse nenhuma gracinha que a embaraçasse ou expusesse seus segredos. Mas quando saiu do toalete deu de cara com ele.

- Quem diria que um dia eu iria encontrar a pequena Lauren novamente... Ou devo chamá-la de _Candy_? Você sumiu de Dallas, achei que tivesse ido para Los Angeles ou Las Vegas, terras das oportunidades para gente da sua laia.

- Mark, por favor...

- Já sei. Não quer que eu conte os segredos de seu passado sujo para o namoradinho perfeito. Mas o que eu ganho em troca?

- E o que você ganha em contar? Só vai estragar a nossa vida e não vai ter benefício nenhum.

- Aí que você se engana, Candy. E a diversão que eu teria ao ver a cara de espanto do _Senhor Perfeição_ ao descobrir que a mulher de seus sonhos não passa de uma prostituta? Seria hilário.

Tremendo diante da possibilidade, Lauren fechou os olhos e perguntou:

- O que você quer, Mark?

- Não é óbvio? Você. Sinto saudades dos velhos tempos. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você me dá seu endereço, deixa o Jensen te levar para casa, dá um jeito de se livrar dele e me espera. Então eu faço uma visitinha amigável e todos saem ganhando. Jensen continua feliz achando que o amorzinho dele é um anjo de candura, você mantém seu segredinho sórdido e eu tenho minha noite de sexo com a melhor prostituta que eu já conheci. Que tal?

Lutando contra as lágrimas, Lauren aceitou a proposta. Se sentia em um beco sem saída, cercada por animais selvagens. Não sabia como Jensen reagiria se soubesse no que ela foi obrigada a se transformar depois da morte de Brian e tinha medo de contar. Isso sem levar em consideração a vergonha que sentia de seu passado, se sentia suja só de lembrar.

- Está bem. Mas, por favor, não conte para o Jensen.

- Claro, Candy, vou ficar de bico fechado se você prometer ficar de pernas abertas para mim. – Mark continuava o mesmo, com sua vulgaridade e o sorriso sarcástico.

Lauren voltou para a mesa em que Jensen estava conversando animadamente com os amigos, reunindo forças para disfarçar seu desespero. Jensen estava tão distraído que não percebeu sua tensão, mas Christian percebeu. Aproximando-se dela, sussurrou:

- Está tudo bem? Você parece abatida.

- Só um pouco indisposta, Christian, obrigada – respondeu, olhando para Mark.

- Mark falou alguma coisa que te incomodou?

- Por que você pergunta? – espantou-se Lauren.

- É típico de Mark, o cara é um idiota completo. Metido, machista, estúpido. Não dê importância a ele. Não passa de um babaca, ok?

- É, eu percebi.

- Confesso que se ele não fosse um dos melhores vendedores da agência eu já o teria demitido. Só que o cara tem uma lista de clientes fantástica e nós ainda precisamos dele.

- Ramo complicado, né? – respondeu Lauren, mudando de assunto para distrair seus pensamentos.

- Nem me fale. Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa é só dizer, está bem?

- Obrigada, Chris.

Pouco depois o próprio Jensen percebeu que Lauren estava distante, quieta, totalmente diferente da Lauren alegre e divertida de sempre.

- Lauren, está se sentindo bem? Quer ir para casa?

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Vamos embora quando você quiser. – Além de disfarçar a tensão, ela queria prolongar a noite no pub para não ter que ir para casa esperar por Mark.

- Então vamos. Você está com uma carinha muito abatida.

- Não se preocupe Jen. Estou bem, juro. Não tenha pressa por minha causa.

- Você vem em primeiro lugar, meu amor. Vamos embora. – Dizendo isso, se despediu dos colegas e levou Lauren para casa. Se dizendo cansada, ela conseguiu convencê-lo a ir para o seu próprio apartamento e deixá-la sozinha para esperar seu algoz.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e Mark tocava seu interfone. Ela deixou-o entrar e se submeteu a ele, na esperança de que seria somente esta vez. Mesmo assim, enquanto Mark invadia seu corpo com a violência habitual, Lauren não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Ela havia prometido que jamais se venderia novamente e, no entanto, lá estava ela na cama com um homem que desprezava, em troca de seu silêncio.

Dois anos atrás, em apenas um dia, Lauren perdeu o noivo e teve um aborto. Semanas depois recebeu o aviso de despejo da casa pela qual não conseguia mais pagar.

Desempregada, sozinha, sem ter para onde ir, a jovem entrou em desespero. Não tinha família para quem pedir ajuda, aqueles que julgava serem seus amigos aos poucos se afastaram, justamente no momento em que mais precisava de apoio. Não podia voltar para Midland, não havia nada que a esperasse lá. Jack, amigo da família e vice-presidente da empresa de comunicação proprietária do jornal onde iniciou sua carreira, estava na Europa a trabalho. Lauren passava os dias distribuindo currículos e não conseguia nada além de uma ou outra entrevista rápida. Começou a vender tudo o que tinha. E nem assim conseguiu reunir recursos suficientes para se manter. Chegou o dia em que teria que deixar a casa. A mesma casa na qual ela e Brian haviam sido tão felizes, feito tantos planos, mas por tão pouco tempo.

FLASHBACK ON

_Lauren entrou no quarto, deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando o lado antes ocupado por Brian. A dor era tanta que parecia que haviam lhe arrancado um órgão com uma faca cega. Tanta saudade, solidão, desespero. Reuniu todos os comprimidos que havia na casa, desde antibióticos, sedativos, analgésicos e até antigripais. Tomou todos. De um jeito ou de outro a dor que sentia haveria de desaparecer. _

_Nesse instante um corretor de imóveis, acreditando que a casa já estivesse vazia, iniciou a visita com um casal de prováveis compradores. Quando chegaram ao quarto eles mal puderam acreditar no que viram. Uma jovem pálida deitada na cama, cercada de várias caixas de medicamentos variados e um copo jogado no chão. _

_Quatro dias depois Lauren saiu do CTI. Confusa e desorientada, ela não conseguia acreditar que havia falhando até mesmo na hora de tirar a própria vida. A seu lado outra mulher, em melhor estado que o dela começou a conversar. Fragilizada, Lauren acabou contando tudo o que havia passado nos últimos meses e os motivos que a levaram a tentar o suicídio. _

_- Entendo bem, – disse Catherine – ficar sozinha e sem ter onde morar. Foi o que me aconteceu, mas então dona Rose me acolheu. _

_Cath contou como havia conhecido a velha senhora que possuía uma casa de prostituição. Em troca de um teto que as abrigasse, comida e uma boa comissão, cerca de 40 moças prestavam serviços sexuais para todo tipo de clientes. _

_- Não é algo de que me orgulhe, mas é melhor que morar na rua ou morrer de fome. Aos poucos a gente até se acostuma, mas prefiro pensar que é uma realidade temporária – confessou Cath. – Se você quiser é só dizer. A grana até que é boa e a gente praticamente não gasta nada, pois dona Rose nos mantém, nos abriga e alimenta, sem contar os cuidados básicos com saúde e tal. Os quartos possuem câmeras de vigilância e temos seguranças que nos socorrem a qualquer sinal de perigo, violência ou se o cliente se nega a usar camisinha. Em outros lugares não é assim. Eu me considero com sorte. _

_Lauren perdeu horas pensando na sugestão de Cath. Talvez ela tivesse razão e virar uma prostituta fosse melhor que morrer de fome, especialmente depois do que havia enfrentado nos últimos três meses. E tentava se consolar da mesma maneira que as colegas, imaginando que fosse por pouco tempo, só até juntar dinheiro suficiente para recomeçar, conseguir um emprego ou Jack voltar da Europa. O que viesse primeiro. A família de Brian era humilde e, com o pai, Harold, internado depois de um derrame, ficava difícil para eles cuidarem de si, que dirá ajudarem Lauren. Então, imaginando-se sem saída e enchendo a cabeça de sonhos para suportar a dura realidade, ela aceitou. E contratou um advogado para entrar na justiça contra a imobiliária e tentar reaver ao menos o dinheiro que Brian havia dado como entrada na compra da casa, já que não tinha direito à indenização do clube de basquete por ainda não serem casados._

_Por nove meses ela guardou todo o dinheiro que recebeu em busca do sonho de voltar a Midland e recomeçar a vida. Por todo esse tempo permitiu que todos os tipos de homens usassem seu corpo, e sentiu suja, humilhada e usada. E durante os nove meses Mark era um de seus clientes mais assíduos. Ele havia sido o primeiro a conhecer Candy. E era ele quem mais usava de violência com ela, apesar de toda a segurança da casa. Mark tinha um jeito próprio de ser discreto, como se soubesse que estava sendo vigiado. Não deixava sequer marcas. Pelo menos não visíveis aos olhos, por mais atentos que fossem. _

FLASHBACK OFF

No dia seguinte, Lauren estava realmente abatida. Depois que Mark deixou seu apartamento, ela não conseguiu dormir. Tomou um longo banho, mas não conseguia tirar o cheiro dele de seu corpo. Sentia tanto nojo de si mesma e de toda aquela situação que acabou vomitando. Mas o que mais a atormentava era o medo de que Jensen descobrisse. Medo de que toda a felicidade que vinha sentindo fosse destruída por Mark e seu egoísmo.

Passou o restante do final de semana isolada em casa. Quando Jensen ligava, ela dizia que estava fazendo um _freela_, revisando um trabalho de conclusão de mestrado para um amigo. No domingo à tarde o interfone tocou. Acreditando que fosse Jensen, Lauren atendeu. Mas quem lá estava era Mark e seu sorriso cínico, querendo uma nova rodada de sexo com Candy. Ela havia sido mesmo muito ingênua ao imaginar que ele se contentaria com uma noite.

Na segunda-feira Lauren reuniu o resto das forças que tinha para ir trabalhar. A manhã passou lentamente e ela mal conseguia concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Não saiu do escritório nem para almoçar. No final da tarde, terminado o expediente, saiu apressada. No caminho para casa encontrou Bobby.

- Lauren! O que há com você, guria? Está com uma cara...

No que Bobby tocou em seu ombro, num gesto claro de preocupação, Lauren não suportou e caiu no choro.

- O Jensen fez alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram? Foi isso? O que ele fez? Ele te magoou, não foi? Eu pego esse cara! Filho de uma...

- Não, Bobby, imagina. O Jen é um doce... ele não merece... – e o choro ficou ainda mais intenso.

Bobby levou a jovem até seu carro, estacionado alguns metros adiante. Tentou acalmá-la. Por fim, ela desabafou.

- Um dos meus antigos... clientes... é colega do Jensen, Bobby. Quais as possibilidades de uma coisa dessas acontecer? De Dallas para Midland... e ele está me chantageando. Disse que contaria todo o meu passado ao Jensen se eu não fosse para a cama com ele. Eu não tive opção Bobby...

Bobby então entendeu o desespero de Lauren e abraçou a jovem amiga com força, como se pudesse, assim, espantar a dor de seu coração.

- E você topou? Por isso está assim, abatida?

- O que mais eu poderia fazer Bobby? Estou me sentindo tão suja... com tanto nojo de mim mesma... com tanto ódio do Mark.

- Lor, talvez você deva contar para o Jensen o que você fez, ou o Mark vai se aproveitar disso para ir para a cama com você todas as noites.

- Não posso, Bobby. Tenho medo da reação do Jensen. E se ele sentir nojo de mim também?

- Mas, meu anjinho, se Jensen descobrir que está dormindo com o outro cara agora, ele vai interpretar como uma traição e vai ser muito pior do que ele descobrir algo que você tenha feito no passado. Quem sabe Jensen compreenda? Ele parece ser um cara tão bacana e te amar tanto, acho mesmo que você deve tentar.

Bobby tinha razão e Lauren sabia disso. Mas não sabia como contar o seu passado para Jensen. Seu estômago embrulhava só de pensar na possibilidade. Chorou mais um pouco nos braços do amigo e foi para casa, tentando pensar em outra desculpa para evitar ir ao apartamento do namorado.

A/N: O capítulo ficou mais curto, mas isso é porque tem pouca gente deixando reviews com sugestões para o andamento da história... *chora*. E eu estou desabando em clichês, mas avisei que seria meio mexicano. Afinal, o Texas fica juntinho, logo ali.

Nenhum dos meninos me pertencem, mas hei, isso não impede que eles estejam na minha imaginação e nas minhas histórias (e no meu coração). O Mark eu deixo à escolha de vocês. Eu imagino o Sheppard, já que ele faz o vilão também em Leverage (nova paixão), mas eu deixo livre para colocarem o Pellegrino no lugar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E para quem está sentindo falta do Jared, calma! Ele vem. A princípio ele seria o Brian, mas fiquei com medo de ser linchada por matá-lo, apesar de Brian ter um papel tãããão doce na história.

Ana Ackles, querida, invejinha da Lauren? E quem em sã consciência não teria? Ainda assim, depois deste final de semana, tenho mais inveja é da Danneel... Mas nosso loirão está tão feliz que não tem como não ficar feliz por e com ele *vibra*. Obrigada pelo carinho.

CassGirl 4Ever, ela não respondeu, primeiro, porque ele não deixou. Segundo, porque ela ficou em estado de choque. Terceiro, porque ela ainda tem medo de estar sonhando... Obrigada pelo carinho e espero que continue acompanhando...

Àqueles que estão acompanhando sem deixar reviews, um obrigada também. Espero que estejam curtindo.

Mas, hei..., deixem reviews, vai... Serve como estímulo para continuar escrevendo *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Lauren não conseguia mais criar desculpas para evitar Jensen, que estava começando a ficar desconfiado. Ela sequer quis acompanhá-lo quando ele foi até uma concessionária de veículos usados escolher um carro, o clássico que tanto desejavam. Quando estavam juntos era uma luta para disfarçar o que sentia, seu medo e insegurança. Ele insistia em perguntar o que havia de errado, por que ela estava abatida, o que ele havia feito. Estava preocupado, mas Lauren mudava de assunto, fazia o possível para convencê-lo que ele não havia feito nada errado. Era difícil para ela ver a tristeza nos olhos de Jensen, mas achava que o estava protegendo.

Na sexta-feira à noite, estavam juntos no apartamento da moça, quando Jensen tentou mais uma vez descobrir o que estava incomodando sua namorada.

- Lauren, eu não sou idiota. Sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e você não quer me contar. Você não confia em mim?

- Que bobagem é essa, Jen? Sabe que confio.

- Então por que não me conta o que está te incomodando?

Suspirando, Lauren insistiu na única desculpa que achou ser convincente e torceu para que ele acreditasse.

- São problemas no trabalho, Jen, só aborrecimentos, já te falei. E não quero transferi-los a você, certo?

Mais tarde, enquanto faziam amor, Lauren não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a escorrer pelo seu rosto, por medo de perder Jensen, desespero por não saber o que fazer.

Quando Jensen percebeu segurou o rosto da jovem e, com olhar preocupado e assustado, perguntou:

- Lor, estou te machucando? Por que não me avisou?

- Calma, Jen, você não me machucou. Desculpe se te assustei... mas não é nada. – disse, dando um beijo leve na boca que ela tanto amava. Mas isso não foi o bastante para convencê-lo. Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto que demonstrava um misto de irritação, preocupação e cansaço.

- Lauren, por que você está mentindo pra mim? Eu consigo perceber que há algo de errado com você há dias, mas você se fecha, não confia em mim. Você tem ideia de como isso me machuca? – falou sem, no entanto, olhar para a moça.

- Jen, eu...

- Nada de "Jen, eu". Quero que você seja sincera comigo! Quero estar ao seu lado para te ajudar a enfrentar isso que tem te incomodado. Fala pra mim, por favor...

Lauren também se sentou na cama, cobriu-se com o lençol e ficou encarando um ponto qualquer na parede em frente, para não ter que encarar os olhos verdes de Jensen que imploravam por uma explicação. Não conseguiu dizer nada, as lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto. Sabia que nenhuma de suas desculpas adiantaria mais. Jensen não era idiota, nem cego, podia perceber que ela escondia algo dele. Algo que poderia acabar com tudo naquele exato momento. Mas ela sabia também que continuar em silêncio iria acabar com tudo da mesma forma, talvez demorasse um pouco mais. De um jeito ou de outro iria perder Jensen. E tudo o que sentiu quando perdeu Brian teria um replay.

Depois de alguns momentos sem obter resposta, aguardando que Lauren dissesse algo, Jensen desistiu. Dando um longo suspiro ele simplesmente levantou-se e começou a vestir-se. Lauren continuou chorando em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o homem que amava enquanto ele se aprontava para deixá-la. Quando ele sentou-se na cama para calçar os sapatos, dando as costas para a jovem, ela tocou de leve em seu ombro, mas ele esquivou-se.

- Jen, não vá embora, por favor...

Silêncio.

- Jensen, é complicado...

- Ah, claro que é. – respondeu, irônico.

- Jen, eu te amo. – confessou pela primeira vez, enfrentando o medo de admitir seu amor por medo de perdê-lo. Medo de que seus pesadelos se tornassem reais. Medo de não ser mesmo merecedora do amor do loiro. Medo de que, pela segunda vez, perdesse a pessoa que lhe era a mais importante.

Jensen sequer percebeu as palavras pelas quais havia esperado tanto tempo. Estava irritado demais.

- Então por que não é sincera comigo?

- Estou sendo sincera, Jen...

- Não, não está! – gritou pela primeira vez com ela. – Eu posso ver que tem algo errado e você me esconde. Eu já vivi uma mentira antes, não quero passar por isso de novo.

- Do que você está falando, Jen? Eu estou sendo sincera quando eu digo que te amo.

- Como pode dizer isso, sabendo que eu percebi que mente pra mim?

Lauren estava se sentindo em um beco sem saída. Desesperada e confusa, só queria se jogar nos braços do loiro e esquecer-se de tudo.

- Eu não quero te perder, Jen...

- Então me conta o que está acontecendo!

- Eu não quero te perder...

- Lauren! Fala comigo!

- Eu não posso... – Dizendo isso, ela fechou os olhos e deixou que o choro se tornasse convulsivo. Mas Jensen não se comoveu com os soluços da namorada. Ele estava magoado, assustado, receoso de que pudesse estar sendo enganado mais uma vez, como no passado. Era sua vez de ter o rosto molhado por lágrimas. Por longos minutos ficou sentado na beira da cama, cabeça baixa, mãos abandonadas no colo, totalmente inerte. Até que se levantou e saiu, deixando para trás a mulher que amava e levando consigo um coração cheio de dúvidas e dor.

Durante uma semana Mark foi ao apartamento de Lauren praticamente todas as noites, como Bobby havia previsto. Mas agora que Jensen tinha ido embora não havia mais motivos para que ela se sujeitasse. Então, no domingo à tarde, quando Mark apareceu para mais uma sessão com Candy, Lauren simplesmente disse não. Sequer permitiu que ele subisse até seu apartamento, o que fez com que o homem começasse a gritar no interfone. Para não incomodar os vizinhos, Lauren desceu. Achou que, já que estariam em frente ao prédio com pessoas passando na rua, ela poderia se sentir mais segura se ele ficasse violento.

- Como ousa me dizer não, sua vadia? Quer que eu conte para seu namoradinho o que você é na verdade?

- Não tenho mais namorado, graças a você. Não tenho mais nada a perder. Agora dá o fora – respondeu com firmeza.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Mark, sorrindo com cinismo. – Então não precisamos mais nos esconder.

Neste momento Mark a segurou pela cintura e pela nuca e a beijou à força. Quando Lauren conseguiu afastar-se dele, viu Jensen na calçada, há poucos metros, com um olhar que mesclava surpresa, decepção e dor.

- Jensen...

Ele virou-se e começou a voltar para seu novo carro, um Impala '67 preto que havia adquirido no dia anterior e queria mostrar para a namorada. Achou que seria um bom pretexto para procurá-la e pedir desculpas pela forma como a havia deixado na noite de sexta. Por isso, havia ido até o apartamento de Lauren, para surpreendê-la. No entanto, o surpreendido foi ele, que a passos rápidos ia pela calçada. Lauren correu, chamando por ele. Ao alcançá-lo, puxou-o pelo braço e viu que ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Jensen, não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Lauren, eu não estou pensando nada, eu vi!

- Jen, eu posso...

- Você pode explicar? É isso? Já ouvi isso antes, Lauren. Mas não esperava isso de você, não de você, não depois de tudo o que eu já passei... eu não mereço passar por tudo isso de novo, Lauren. – falou Jensen, entre dentes, seus olhos verdes faiscando de raiva, uma raiva que ela nunca imaginou ver ali, e que sequer combinava com a personalidade do homem que ela amava.

- Jensen, por favor...

- Não... Agora eu entendo tudo, seu jeito estranho nesta última semana, desde o _happy hour_... – disse Jensen com a voz embargada e deu as costas para ela. Foi andando rapidamente, lutando contra as lágrimas, punhos cerrados. Não era possível que estivesse acontecendo novamente.

- Jen, me escuta...

Jensen entrou no carro, bateu a porta e arrancou sem sequer olhar para ela uma última vez, ou mesmo para o trânsito, e quase colidiu com outro veículo que passava pela rua. Só parou na garagem de seu prédio, cruzou os braços sobre o volante, apoiou a cabeça e chorou. "Não consigo acreditar que me deixei iludir de novo, depois de tudo o que a Elena me aprontou... não consigo acreditar que está acontecendo outra vez, que fui traído outra vez, que... o que eu tenho de errado?"

Era como se estivesse vivenciando o passado pela segunda vez.

FLASHBACK ON

_Dois meses antes do casamento Jensen havia comprado um aparelho de som para seu apartamento novo. Apartamento que dividiria com Elena, sua futura esposa. Ia aproveitar o intervalo do almoço para instalar o equipamento. Mas ao chegar no local ouviu ruídos estranhos vindos do quarto. Chegou a pensar que pudesse ser um ladrão aproveitando-se que o lugar ainda estava inabitado. Afinal, não deveria ser tão difícil assim escalar o prédio até o segundo andar. Mas em vez de um ladrão, o que Jensen encontrou foi Elena na cama com seu melhor amigo, Chad. Na sua cama, com sua noiva! _

_- Elena... – Jensen sussurrou. Mal teve forças para pronunciar o nome da noiva. Estava tão decepcionado e surpreso que ficou sem ação, olhos arregalados e rosto pálido._

_- Jensen, me desculpe. Eu posso explicar, só não sabia como te contar – respondeu Elena, enquanto ela e o amante se vestiam. No entanto, sua voz era fria e não expressava um sentimento sequer. Nem remorso, nem vergonha. Somente indiferença. Tampouco se importava com o sofrimento de Jensen. _

_- Olha, Jensen, eu... – começou Chad._

_- Não. Fale. Nada. – impôs Jensen, levantando a mão. – Não quero ouvir nada. Não há o que explique isso._

_- Jensen, deixe de drama. Só você ainda acha que podemos dar certo. Não temos nada em comum! Você não tem ambições, é um idiota que preferiu abrir mão da oportunidade de presidir as empresas de seu pai para seguir carreira na publicidade, coisa que não dá dinheiro nem status. Abriu mão da fortuna da família dizendo que queria ser independente, conquistar seu próprio dinheiro, em vez de ser mais um "filhinho de papai", como você diz. Prefere passar os finais de semana bebendo cerveja e tocando violão com os amigos em vez de viajar e conhecer lugares deslumbrantes. Se pudesse passaria a vida inteira usando jeans e essa jaqueta de couro surrada, ouvindo Metallica e Led Zeppelin em vez de se vestir direito e ouvir música de qualidade. Eu sou uma mulher refinada, Jensen. Que tem prazeres caros, que gosta de aproveitar a vida, não sou mulher que gosta de simplicidade como você. _

_Jensen ouvia pasmo a tudo o que Elena despejava, sem interferir, sem acreditar no discurso que estava escutando. Mas, no fundo, sabia que ela estava certa. Eles eram mesmo muito diferentes. Ainda assim ele a amava. Afinal "o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece", certo? Por ela abria mão de muitas coisas. Abriu mão de seu sonho de ter uma casa simples para satisfazer o desejo dela de ter um apartamento enorme e luxuoso. O mesmo com a festa de casamento, que teria 150 convidados em vez da cerimônia íntima, só para família e amigos próximos como ele gostaria. Até na maneira de vestir ele tentava mudar para agradá-la. Não ouvia seu rock clássico quando estavam juntos. Tudo para satisfazê-la. E em vão. _

_Quando conseguiu finalmente recuperar-se um pouco, Jensen fez as perguntas para as quais sabia que não haveria respostas fáceis._

_- Então, por que simplesmente não disse que queria terminar e pronto? Por que me trair? Por que tão pouco respeito por mim, Elena? Depois de todo o amor que eu senti por você? – sua voz transparecia a dor e a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento._

_- Porque eu tive pena, certo? Você é assim, desse jeito todo romântico, apaixonado, grudento. Eu ficava te tratando mal para ver se você se tocava, deixava de me amar. Achei que um dia você iria perceber por si só que não combinávamos e iria embora. Quando vi estávamos planejando o casamento e eu não quis decepcionar a minha família. Satisfeito? _

_Chad já estava totalmente vestido e, encostado na moldura da porta, esperava por Elena para que pudessem ir embora e sair daquela situação incômoda. Quando Jensen se virou para ele._

_- E você, Chad? Nossa amizade não era importante para você, pelo visto._

_- Ah, qual é, Jensen! Fomos melhores amigos na infância. Mas, admita, depois de adultos nossas vidas seguiram rumos tão diferentes que foi impossível manter a amizade. Só você não percebeu que somos de mundos diferentes._

_- É, pelo visto tem muita coisa que eu não percebi. – respondeu com raiva._

_- Não me culpe, cara – defendeu-se Chad, levantando as mãos. – Talvez deva aproveitar a experiência para deixar de ser tão ingênuo. Vamos, El?_

_- Vamos. Tchau, Jensen. Meu advogado vai entrar em contato com você._

_Jensen ficou parado em frente à cama desarrumada. Ele nunca havia dormido nela e a noiva usufruía de seu conforto com outro homem. Neste momento, três anos de relacionamento simplesmente acabaram. _

_Duas famílias conservadoras e seus filhos perfeitos finalmente seriam unidos. Mas Elena acabou com o sonho. Disse simplesmente que não o amava, que eles não combinavam, mas não sabia como terminar o relacionamento. Quando tudo veio à tona foi um escândalo, com direito à disputa judicial pelos bens adquiridos por ambos. Foram onze meses de discussões envolvendo advogados e muita baixaria. Por ele até a deixaria com tudo, mas Jeffrey Morgan, seu advogado, o convenceu a tentar ao menos metade, para ter com o que recomeçar, já que gostava de ser independente, sem pedir nada ao pai. Jensen aceitou relutante._

_Com o fim do processo ele resolveu então recomeçar em um lugar totalmente diferente. Escolheu Midland por não conhecer ninguém, o que evitaria constrangimentos como encontrar algum amigo ou parente. Enviou currículos e conseguiu emprego na agência de publicidade de pequeno porte de propriedade de Christian Kane e Steve Carlson. E estava disposto a suportar a saudade dos pais e dos irmãos em troca de uma vida nova longe de tudo o que pudesse lembrar Elena. De todo o sofrimento e a humilhação. Ele sempre fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que ela fosse feliz. Pelo visto não foi o suficiente e ele se sentia um fracassado._

FLASHBACK OFF

Sentimento que estava se repetindo com Lauren. Jensen não entendia o que havia feito de errado, ficou remoendo o relacionamento de ambos tentando descobrir onde havia falhado, o que ele tinha que fazia com que as mulheres que amava resolvessem traí-lo. Não encontrou resposta. Talvez elas preferissem os cafajestes. Tipos como Mark, cínicos, idiotas, que as usam. E a promessa de que jamais se apaixonaria de novo foi refeita. Desta vez com mais intensidade.

A/N.: Mais um capítulo, folks. Confesso, não resisti, pus um pouco de Dean em Jensen. Jaqueta surrada, jeans rasgado e o meu amado Impala, claaaro. Sou louca pelo Metallicar.

Já deu para conhecer o passado de Lauren e Jensen. Todo dramas. Agora vem a parte do drama conjunto (mexican way of life) *ri litros*.

Estou segurando o Jared mais um pouco. Ele vem, eu prometo. É um pequeno castigo por vocês não estarem deixando reviews. *chora*. Deixem sugestões. Qual deve ser o papel de Jay na história? O que deve acontecer com o sonofabitch do Mark? Lauren e Jensen vão se acertar?

Se você acha que eles devem seguir rumos diferentes, disque 1.

Se você acha que eles devem ficar juntos, disque 2.

Se você acha que devem passar um tempo separados e se reencontrarem anos depois, disque 3.

Se você acha que eles devem se unir e assassinar o Mark *vibra*, disque 4.

Se você acha que deve haver um threesome com a inclusão de Jared, não disque, vá para sua caminha sonhar acordada com esta linda situação...

Àquelas que deixaram reviews, muitíssimo obrigada. Àquelas que estão lendo sem se manifestar a respeito, obrigada também... mas, hei, me deixaria bem mais feliz e produtiva se eu recebesse a sua opinião...

Bjos, Deany RS


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Lauren voltou ao apartamento, deixando Mark rindo sozinho na frente do prédio. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Bobby.

- Bobby, o Jensen... – e começou a chorar em desespero.

- O que foi Lor? Fala! Ele descobriu, não foi?

Mas Lauren não conseguiu articular uma frase com sentido. O que fez Bobby pular da cama, onde ainda estava dormindo depois de mais uma noite de show, para socorrer a jovem amiga. Ele tinha uma cópia da chave do apartamento da moça para uma possível emergência. E essa parecia ser uma. Das grandes.

Chegando lá encontrou Lauren na cama, encolhida, chorando.

- Jensen viu você e o outro cara juntos?

- Ele nem me deixou explicar, Bobby.

- Você devia ter contado sobre a chantagem, guria.

- Mas Bobby, eu teria que contar sobre o meu passado para o Jensen, sobre os motivos da chantagem e eu não queria isso. Ainda não quero, Bobby. Não quero que ele tenha nojo de mim, que me recrimine pelo que eu fiz.

- Se ele te ama iria entender. Agora a coisa ficou mais complicada. Quer que eu fale com ele, tente explicar?

- Não, eu não sei o que dizer e preciso de um tempo. Bobby... talvez ele me ligue quando ficar mais calmo.

- Guria, nenhum homem que se sente traído liga para a mulher em busca de explicações.

Nisso Lauren chorou ainda mais. Sabia que Bobby tinha razão mais uma vez. Mas não conseguia imaginar como explicar para Jensen a respeito das coisas que se sentiu obrigada a fazer. Depois de ter se acalmado, acabou dormindo dominada pelo cansaço de tanto chorar. Bobby ficou ao seu lado, velando seu sono. No início da noite ela acordou, tentou comer algo e ligou para Jensen, mas ele não atendeu.

- Claro que ele não vai me atender nunca mais.

- Dá um tempo pro cara, Lor.

Na segunda-feira Lauren ligou a cada meia hora e Jensen nunca atendeu, até que no final da tarde ela ouviu uma mensagem informando que o número havia sido desligado. No trabalho, Lauren se esforçava para manter a concentração nos textos.

Até que Jack a chamou em seu escritório para conversar.

- Estou preocupado com você. Primeiro iluminava toda a redação com seu sorriso e olhos brilhantes, toda feliz montando apartamento para o Jensen e tal. Agora está aí, toda pálida, abatida, até parece que encolheu. Me conta o que houve.

- Jack...

- Sem "Jack". Sou ou não seu "quase-pai"? Quero saber o que há com você e tentar te ajudar.

Lauren deu um suspiro, fechou os olhos e começou a falar.

- Um de meus antigos clientes é colega do Jensen...

- Quê? – Jack respondeu, empalidecendo também.

- Mark... nos encontramos numa _happy hour_ da agência há uma semana. Ele vem me chantageando desde então... me forçando a... para não contar a Jensen sobre meu passado...

- Como você não me conta uma coisa dessas antes, menina? Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

- Eu sei, Jack, mas tem o seu divórcio e suas filhas, não queria te dar mais problema numa hora dessas.

- O que é um a mais, ou um a menos? – suspirou. - E agora? O que você vai fazer? Contar para ele sobre a chantagem antes que seja tarde ou esperar que ele descubra por si?

- Já é tarde, Jack – dizendo isso ela caiu no choro.

- Deus, filha... – Jack fez a volta na mesa, pegou Lauren pela mão e a puxou para um abraço. – Quando?

- Ontem. Ele chegou quando o Mark me beijava à força e interpretou tudo errado. Saiu correndo sem me dar uma chance.

- E por quanto tempo esse tal Mark... você sabe...

- Uma semana.

- Deus, filha... – repetiu Jack, envolvido absolutamente pela maior falta de palavras que já sofreu.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, por um longo tempo. Jack tinha seus próprios problemas, sim, mas isso não o impedia de estar sempre disponível a ajudar os outros, especialmente Lauren, a quem dedicava tanto carinho. Talvez por isso, por passar a vida ajudando os amigos a seu redor, que ele havia negligenciado um pouco o seu casamento. Ao menos era o que a esposa, Elisabeth, sempre jogava em sua cara durante as discussões. Embora esse mesmo desprendimento tenha conquistado ela quando se conheceram. Coisas que mudam com a rotina.

Jack então sugeriu que Lauren tirasse alguns dias de folga. Ele estava realmente preocupado com a saúde da moça. Ela aceitou a oferta e, no dia seguinte, procurou sua amiga Sarah. Foram juntas a um café para conversar e Lauren contou o que estava acontecendo. Sarah era a única pessoa, além de Bobby e Jack, que sabia de seu passado. Com seu jeito quase _hippie_ ela tinha o dom de ver o lado bom de toda e qualquer situação, não importava qual fosse. Lauren bem que tentava aprender com ela, mas neste exato momento não tinha forças para tanto.

Estava lutando contra as lágrimas mais uma vez, com Sarah segurando suas mãos, quando entra Jensen acompanhado por Steve, que acenou alegremente para a jovem ao vê-la em uma mesa ao fundo. Jensen, por sua vez, desviou o olhar e saiu rapidamente, deixando Steve paralisado, espantado com a reação do colega que ignorou a presença da namorada na cafeteria.

Lauren se resignou a baixar a cabeça e chorar baixinho, sem sequer tentar segurar mais as lágrimas, enquanto Sarah saiu correndo de encontro a Jensen. Steve, cada vez mais confuso, resolveu que deveria tentar consolar a jovem que chorava sozinha.

- Hei, Lauren. O que houve? Posso ajudar?

- É uma longa história.

- Hei, que tal você então só me dar o resumo? Sei que não somos muito próximos, mas o Jensen fala tanto de você que sinto como se fôssemos amigos de infância. E ele é um novo amigo muito querido por mim. Se está acontecendo algo entre vocês eu quero ajudar a resolver.

Lauren mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto imaginava uma forma de resumir o drama mexicano em que estava envolvida.

- Um resumo? Mark, seu funcionário e colega de Jensen, sabe algo a meu respeito e usou isso para me chantagear desde o _happy hour_. Jensen viu ele me beijar, não percebeu que era à força, e simplesmente me tirou da vida dele sem me deixar sequer explicar. Eis o resumo.

- Mark?

- Sei que ele é seu funcionário e que você deve confiar nele e que por isso não deve estar acreditando no que eu acabo de dizer e...

- Hei, calma, eu acredito em você. Só estou surpreso. Eu sabia que ele é um idiota, só não imaginava que fosse tanto...

Lauren apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e o cotovelo na mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou fitando a sua xícara de café. Steve estendeu o braço e pegou a mão direita de Lauren com carinho.

- Se te serve de consolo, vou demitir esse filho da mãe, prometo. O que mais posso fazer para ajudar?

- Obrigada, Steve, mas não faço ideia.

- Posso saber o motivo da chantagem? Eu sou o chefe, posso obrigar o Jensen a me ouvir e assim ele não vai ter como evitar – tentou brincar para aliviar a tensão no ambiente. – Falando sério, talvez a mim ele escute, perceba que você merece uma segunda chance...

- É muito constrangedor, Steve, mas obrigada assim mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Desde que você saiba que eu estou à disposição se você precisar de ajuda, mesmo. E sei que posso falar pelo Chris também. Ele vai virar uma fera quando eu contar, há tempos ele pensa em demitir o Mark, diz que ele é um babaca.

- Ele me disse a mesma coisa aquele dia no bar – respondeu Lauren, tentando ensaiar um sorriso.

- É, o Chris sabe ler as pessoas de um jeito que assusta.

Enquanto isso, Sarah corria pela calçada para alcançar Jensen. Puxou-o pelo braço e antes mesmo que ele pudesse protestar, ela disparou:

- Por favor, Jensen, me deixa só dizer uma coisa. Vocês dois estão sofrendo em vão, desnecessariamente. São dois teimosos. Dá uma chance para ela explicar tudo.

- Sarah, ela não precisa explicar nada. Eu vi o beijo.

- É um clichê para lá de ultrapassado, mas é verdadeiro, Jensen: às vezes as aparências enganam. Ela implorou para eu não te contar, mas eu não vou deixar um amor tão bonito acabar por conta de um mal-entendido. Ela estava sendo chantageada pelo Mark.

- Quê? – perguntou Jensen, parando de repente e encarando a loira com olhar espantado.

- Chantageada. Ela não quer que você saiba os motivos, sente vergonha do passado, por isso guardou segredo. Eu nem deveria estar te dizendo isso. Agora vê se toma vergonha nessa cara e dá uma chance para ela ao menos te explicar. E ouve com o coração aberto, Jensen, sem preconceitos. É um favor que você fará a si mesmo, porque ninguém irá te amar tanto quanto Lauren.

Dizendo isso, Sarah voltou ao café, deixando um Jensen boquiaberto estacado no meio da calçada. Havia sido uma revelação e tanto. "Chantagem? Então por que ela não disse nada? O que Mark poderia usar contra Lauren que a convenceu a ficar com ele contra a sua vontade?"

Sarah voltou para o interior do café e foi até a mesa onde Steve tentava animar sua amiga.

- Então, alcançou ele? – perguntou o loiro.

- Alcancei. – E vendo a expressão espantada de Lauren ela acrescentou rapidamente. – Fique calma, não dei os detalhes. Só contei que o fulano estava te chantageando.

- Lor, fica calma. O Jensen vai acabar te dando uma chance de se explicar... – Steve olhou para Sarah. – Eu sou o Steve, colega de Jensen. E preciso voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa, mesmo, podem me ligar, ok? Faço o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar. A começar por demitir um babaca chantagista.

- Prazer, Steve, sou Sarah. E pode deixar que vamos ligar, sim, obrigada.

Steve deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lauren e se despediu, deixando as duas sozinhas mais uma vez.

- Acho que o Steve tem razão, o Jensen vai acabar te dando uma chance de se explicar. Ele pareceu bem surpreso quando eu falei sobre a chantagem.

- E aí eu vou dizer o quê? Que eu fui uma prostituta e que o Mark era meu cliente mais assíduo? O que ele vai pensar de mim?

- Lauren, isso é passado e você achava que não tinha escolha. Jensen é um cara bacana, vai entender. Agora vamos sair daqui e dar uma volta. Não adianta ficar aqui chorando.

Passaram um bom tempo caminhando sem rumo, conversando e observando as pessoas, aproveitando o final de tarde ameno. Enquanto isso, Jensen estava na agência, lutando para se concentrar no anúncio que estava finalizando e agradecendo por trabalhar em um setor diferente do de Mark. Não sabia o que aconteceria se tivesse que ficar na mesma sala com aquele desgraçado. Afinal ele era o responsável direto por toda essa confusão em que se transformara sua vida mais uma vez, pela dor que ele sentia e provavelmente que Lauren sentia também.

Quase no final do expediente Steve se aproximou da mesa de Jensen, puxou uma cadeira e começou a conversa.

- Jensen, deixa esse anúncio para amanhã, ainda temos prazo. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre?

- Sobre o motivo que te fez sair correndo da cafeteria hoje à tarde, ignorando sua namorada e me deixando com a maior cara de bobo que eu já tive.

Jensen suspirou, uniu as mãos no colo. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Então Steve continuou.

- Cara, vocês estavam tão apaixonados... por que você não deu uma chance dela se explicar?

- É complicado...

- Complicado o caramba, Jensen! – interrompeu Steve. – Eu já te considero um amigo, então me sinto no direito de te dar um puxão de orelhas. Você está agindo como um babaca, não dando sequer a chance dela se explicar. Aceitar a explicação é outra coisa, mas ao menos ouve o que ela tem a dizer, cara. Você não faz ideia do que aconteceu.

- A Sarah me falou que a Lauren foi chantageada... – sua voz era baixa e demonstrava indecisão.

- Sim, pelo Mark, que eu já demiti, para felicidade geral do Chris, inclusive. Agora é a sua vez.

- Vou ser demitido? – perguntou Jensen, surpreso.

- Não, Jensen, eu quis dizer que é sua vez de agir. De ir até a Lauren e ouvir o que ela tem para te contar, por constrangedor que seja para ela, dar apoio e tentar compreender. Ela é uma pessoa especial, Jen, não a deixe escapar por causa de um mal-entendido.

Jensen deu um suspiro, desligou o computador e olhou para Steve.

- Obrigado, Steve. Especialmente por demitir Mark.

- Foi um prazer. Agora vai tentar arrumar a bagunça e depois me conta. Sabe que sou um romântico e quero ver um final feliz nesta história.

Jensen saiu do prédio onde ficava a agência, se xingando interiormente. Por seis longos dias ele havia se atormentado tentando imaginar o que havia feito de errado para que Lauren agisse estranhamente. Depois a tratou mal e lhe deu as costas. Agora, sentia-se culpado, corroído pelo remorso por não ter dado à moça uma chance de explicar-se. E não sabia o que fazer para consertar a situação.

Pegou o Impala e foi até o prédio em que Lauren morava. Não sabia bem o que diria, mas deixou para decidir quando a encontrasse. Tocou o interfone insistentemente, mas não houve resposta. Optou por voltar no dia seguinte. Talvez Lauren tivesse ido para a casa de Sarah, o que seria bom, pois ela não deveria ficar sozinha abatida como Steve disse que estava.

Foi para seu apartamento, o mesmo organizado e decorado com todo carinho por Lauren. Tentou ligar para a jovem que não atendeu ao celular. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpado. "Sou um monstro. Deveria ter dado uma chance dela se explicar. Dei essa chance a Elena que simplesmente disse que não me amava mais e, no entanto, para Lauren, neguei esse direito, não fui capaz de ser compreensivo como ela merecia depois de tudo que fez por mim." Tomou um banho, sentou-se na escuridão da sala de estar e repassou os últimos acontecimentos. Não conseguia imaginar o que Mark poderia ter usado contra Lauren, o que poderia ser tão grave para ela querer esconder dele? No escuro, Jensen mais uma vez chorou em silêncio, até o cansaço dominá-lo. Acabou por adormecer no sofá.

N.A.: Queridas leitorinhas! (Não é preconceito, juro. Mas é que, se eu tenho algum leitorinhO, ele não se manifestou ainda *indireta bem direta*.) Enfim, eis mais um capítulo. Anotei as sugestões de vocês e estou avaliando com carinho, podem deixar. Mark conquistou um ódio generalizado, estou até ficando com peninha dele *mente*, rsrsrsrsrsrs... Fiquem calmas que posso demorar (a pobre aqui depende de lan house e a grana tá curta, curta...) mas jamais vou abandonar a fic, fiquem tranquilas.

**Cassgirl 4Ever** – Tortura e morte, huh? Isso me deu ideias "malígrinas", rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada pela review, querida, vamos nos entreter com fics durante o hiatus, quem sabe ele passe mais rápido, certo? Eu escrevo daqui e vocês leem daí... Mas continuo contando com os pitaquinhos de vocês. Bjos!

**Casslover – **Fico feliz em saber que este casal que criei com tanto carinho conquistou você. Apesar de curtir Padackles (AU, somente, não quando são os atores...), eu confesso que prefiro histórias onde posso me imaginar no lugar da mocinha que tem a sorte de ser par de Jensen... rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada pela review, pode ficar sossegada que não vou abandonar a história no meio. Bjos!

**Ana Ackles – **Esconder o Jensen em Belém do Pará para ninguém magoá-lo? Hum... Eu soube que tem um abrigo anti-sofrimento para ele se esconder em Bento Gonçalves, no Rio Grande do Sul... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas pode deixar que as provações do nosso loiro amado vão terminar, em breve... Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar minha historinha. Bjos!

Adivinhem quem aparece no próximo capítulo?

Disque 1 se você acha que é Jeffrey Dean Morgan;

Disque 2 se você acha que é Samantha Smith;

Disque 3 se você acha que é Jared Padalecki;

Disque 4 se você acha que é Misha Collins.

Adorei essa brincadeirinha. Quem acertar ganha um aceno do Jensen! (em foto, mas serve, vai... é só mandar o mail junto no review.)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Lauren entrou na casa de Sarah e já começou a se sentir melhor. O ambiente era a cara da amiga, todo colorido, simples, com móveis que não combinavam entre si, uma televisão estragada transformada em vaso para plantas, um cercadinho para os cães e gatos que recolhia na rua e abrigava até encontrar um dono cuidadoso. Ela fora a responsável pela adoção de Angus por Lauren. Há um ano Sarah o havia encontrado abandonado, dentro de uma caixa jogada num terreno baldio. O gatinho aparentava ter menos de um mês, estava desidratado e desnutrido, e miava desesperado por alguém que o socorresse.

FLASHBACK ON

_- Olha pra ele, não é um amor?_

_- Sarah, não me sinto em condições de ter ninguém agora, mesmo que seja só um gatinho._

_- Puxa, Lor, ele está sozinho e sem família, precisa de alguém que o ame e o cuide. Assim vocês se completam, fazem companhia um para o outro. Será um novo começo para os dois._

_Nisso o pequenino bichano amarelo de carinha branca e olhos azuis olhou para Lauren e deu um longo miado... _

_- Ele está te pedindo "me leva"... _– "traduziu" Sarah.

_- Tá bom, vocês dois. Você acaba de ganhar uma mamãe, filhotinho. _

FLASHBACK OFF

Vendo o cercadinho vazio, Lauren perguntou:

- Nenhum priminho de Angus socorrido hoje?

- Não, mas a mãe dele, sim. Se fizer você se sentir melhor pode ficar no cercadinho – brincou Sarah.

- Não, obrigada, vou ficar bem aqui, quietinha no sofá.

Nesse momento um moreno alto, 1m93, cabelos castanhos longos e desalinhados, corpo definido, entrou na sala de estar.

- Jared, como vai meu eterno cunhadinho? – perguntou Lauren, estendendo os braços para o rapaz.

- Estou ótimo, cunhadinha – respondeu, abaixando-se para abraçar e levantar Lauren do chão.

- Ainda bem que não sou ciumenta – interferiu Sarah, aos risos. – Vou fazer algo para comermos.

Jared era o irmão caçula de Brian e estava a cada dia mais parecido com o mais velho, alto, atlético e bonito, além de carinhoso e simpático. Jogou basquete por um tempo, mas apenas para ter acesso à bolsa de estudos que pagou a sua faculdade de medicina veterinária. Jay sempre foi apaixonado por cães e esse amor fez com que o seu caminho se cruzasse com o de Sarah. Ela, também veterinária, era voluntária em uma ONG que recolhia e abrigava animais maltratados onde ele fez seu primeiro estágio. Foi uma surpresa quando Jared sugeriu um jantar para casais com o objetivo de apresentar sua namorada a Brian e Lauren. Quando Lauren viu que o irmão de Brian estava coincidentemente namorando sua melhor amiga, foi uma festa só. Desde então já haviam se passado quatro anos.

- Você é que não parece muito bem, querida. O que houve?

Lauren contou por alto que havia brigado com Jensen, sem, contudo, dar detalhes sobre os motivos.

- Então Jensen te viu sendo beijada por outro homem, uh? Se ele for esperto vai te deixar contar o que realmente houve, anjinho, não vai querer perder alguém tão especial. Eu só não fico com você pra mim porque você preferiu meu irmão e depois eu acabei conhecendo essa sua amiga doida por quem me apaixonei – disse, divertido.

- Espero que você tenha razão, cunhadinho. Se não vou ter que te roubar da Sarah – retribuiu a brincadeira.

Os três se reuniram na mesa da cozinha para comer sanduíches e jogar conversa fora, qualquer assunto ameno o bastante para alegrar a amiga. Mais tarde, Lauren deitou-se no sofá da sala com a cabeça no colo de Jared e se deixou embalar pelo cafuné do jovem até cair no sono.

No dia seguinte Lauren acordou com o cheirinho de café. Ao tentar se mexer sentiu um peso nas pernas. Ergueu a cabeça e viu um cãozinho bege, peludinho, provavelmente uma mistura de pequinês com qualquer coisa, confortavelmente aninhado em suas coxas.

- Vejo que já conheceu o Spike. – disse Jared, dando um beijo nos cabelos de Lauren. – Bom dia, cunhadinha.

- Bom dia, Jay. Deixe-me adivinhar: Sarah saiu para ir buscar pão e em vez de comida trouxe o cachorro?

- Quase isso. Ela trouxe o pão também, desta vez. Está evoluindo. – respondeu, às gargalhadas, deixando as covinhas de seu rosto à mostra.

- Jay! Eu ouvi isso! – gritou Sarah da cozinha.

- Estou mentindo, por acaso? – gritou Jared de volta.

- Não, mas faz eu me sentir uma maluca, estabanada e esquecida.

- Esquecida e estabanada, sim, maluca, nunca! – rebateu Jared, rindo ainda mais.

Lauren não conseguiu evitar se sentir mais leve, cercada por amigos tão bacanas, que a faziam rir e davam esperança mesmo em momentos tão difíceis como o que estava passando. Sarah e Jared davam apoio incondicional, estavam sempre dispostos a ajudar a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Eram praticamente sua família. Como Bobby e Jack.

Depois do café Jared saiu para trabalhar e deixou as duas jovens a sós.

- Você não precisa virar minha babá, Sarah. Pode ir pra clínica também.

- Não se preocupe. Se precisar o Jared me chama. É a vantagem de não ter chefe. Então, sente-se melhor depois de uma noite de sono?

- Sim. Na verdade, não durmo tão bem desde que isso tudo começou. Mas não tenho ideia de como isso vai acabar e sinto tanto medo, tristeza, dor... estava tudo indo tão bem, Sarah. Depois da morte do Brian achei que nunca mais seria feliz, que nunca mais teria nada... Eu lutei tanto e aí as coisas começaram a dar certo... – Lauren parou de falar para recuperar o fôlego enquanto relembrava como havia sido sua volta a Midland, cheia de esperanças por um novo começo, com um emprego garantido na editora, morando no pequeno apartamento comprado com a devolução do dinheiro pela imobiliária de Dallas. – Eu, sinceramente, não achava que seria capaz de encontrar alguém tão maravilhoso quando o Brian, mas então, contrariando as expectativas, o Jensen entrou na minha vida e tudo virou magia. Até esse canalha do Mark aparecer e trazer meu passado de volta... O que eu fiz de errado para merecer tanta dor numa vida só?

Sarah sentou-se ao lado da amiga no sofá, envolveu-a em um abraço doce.

- Não sei, querida, mas prefiro acreditar que isso seja só um teste para fortalecer o amor de vocês e a felicidade ser ainda mais intensa. São obstáculos que vocês deverão superar juntos, para aprenderem a valorizar o que estão construindo, um amor pro resto da vida... Tenho certeza que o fato de o Jensen saber que Mark chantageou você deixou-o intrigado e ele vai te dar ouvidos...

- E aí eu vou ter que contar a verdade... e ele vai sentir nojo de mim. Eu não tenho coragem de contar nem pro Jared, que é praticamente família...

Sarah desviou o olhar de Lauren, visivelmente constrangida, um leve rubor aparecendo no rosto claro da jovem loira.

- Sarah, você não contou pro Jared, contou?

- Desculpe, Lauren, mas não consigo esconder nada do meu Sasquatch.

- Deus, Sarah... – suspirou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Está tudo bem, ele entendeu. Você sabe que ele não tem nojo de você, certo? Vai ser o mesmo com o Jensen. Afinal, ele te ama...

- Como o Jared reagiu, de verdade?

- Chorou, se sentiu culpado por não poder te ajudar mais na época, disse que você não merecia passar por aquilo tudo sozinha, que se soubesse teria te buscado, essas coisas. Você sabe que ele tem um coração enorme e mole... – respondeu Sarah, sorrindo ao lembrar o jeito do namorado, tão grandão e tão doce ao mesmo tempo.

- Puxa, pobre do Jared, ele estava numa pior na época, só fazendo estágio e jogando pela bolsa, ele não tinha como ajudar. Eu entendo isso. Ele não precisa se sentir culpado.

- Nós sabemos, mas entre saber e sentir...

- Sei... Então ele entendeu bem...

- Entendeu, Lauren. E o Jensen também vai. Ele não vai te recriminar por nada, você vai ver. Sei que nos conhecemos pouco, apenas um jantar aqui ou um cinema ali entre dois casais de amigos, mas você sabe que eu tenho um lado sensitivo, e eu sinto que o Jensen é um homem bom, que vai por o amor antes de tudo, te ouvir e te entender.

As amigas passaram o resto da manhã conversando e passeando com Spike. Depois do almoço Lauren decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa. Afinal, já se sentia bem o bastante para se permitir ter esperanças de que tudo se resolveria entre ela e Jensen.

Estava abrindo a porta do prédio quando sentiu algo contundente em suas costas e uma voz conhecida sussurrou:

- Aja como se fôssemos amigos ou eu te mato aqui mesmo, sua vadia.

- Mark, por favor...

- Agora ficou mansinha, né? Entra logo neste prédio.

Sem saída, Lauren obedeceu. Dentro do apartamento Mark a empurrou em direção ao quarto, com violência.

- Sua vadia, sabia que por sua causa eu fui demitido ontem? Simplesmente o Steve disse que não me queria mais na equipe dele e quando eu perguntei o porquê ele só respondeu que não empregava canalhas que chantageavam mulheres.

- O que quer que eu diga? Você acreditava mesmo que sairia impune? Que suas ações não teriam consequências? É o preço por ter me perseguido até Midland e me chantageado, seu filho da...

Mark desferiu um soco no rosto de Lauren, sem largar do braço dela, interrompendo seus protestos. A jovem cambaleou e foi puxada pelo agressor para que continuasse em pé. Ela sentiu gosto de sangue na boca e percebeu que havia cortado o lábio inferior.

- Você não vale o trabalho que uma pesquisa daria para te encontrar, sua vadia. Foi só uma feliz coincidência. E eu não cometi crime algum, afinal, você não passa de uma prostituta brincando de casinha com o idiota do Jensen. No fundo continua uma vadia, e vadias não são ninguém, não passam de um monte de merda.

- Mas você bem que gosta de fazer sexo com um monte de merda, hein, seu nojento!

Em resposta Mark desferiu outro soco no rosto da moça, desta vez atingindo o olho esquerdo. Lauren achou que iria desmaiar. O impacto fez sua visão falhar e o mundo girar ao seu redor. Foi empurrada de encontro à parede. Então Lauren sentiu algo pressionando seu pescoço, impedindo que o ar entrasse. Era a mão esquerda de Mark. Ela segurou o braço do homem com ambas as mãos, na tentativa de fazê-lo soltar, mas seu esforço estava sendo em vão. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais ele apertava. Lauren tentou chutá-lo, mas Mark estava muito próximo e ela muito fraca para ter sucesso com o movimento. Ela sentiu as pernas falharem e tudo escureceu.

Acordou confusa. Sentia dor pelo corpo inteiro e um peso estranho. Quando se deu conta que estava sendo estuprada por Mark mais uma vez tentou lutar, mas foi contida pelo homem, mais forte que ela.

- Pare, por favor...

- Cala essa boca, sua vadia! – e desferiu outro soco no rosto de Lauren. Quando Mark saiu de cima dela a jovem chegou a ficar aliviada, mas durou pouco. O agressor puxou-a pelos cabelos forçando-a a ficar de bruços, para iniciar nova sessão de tortura. Mark parecia incansável, o tempo parecia parado, o desespero estava tomando conta de Lauren, que chorava e se debatia. Quando tentou gritar por socorro, levou outro soco, desta vez nas costas, que a fez ficar sem ar.

Ao longe ela ouviu o som do toque de seu celular. Teve esperanças de que alguém iria se preocupar a ponto de invadir o apartamento em tempo de interromper o estupro antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas desmaiou antes de ter esta certeza.

Jensen acordou dolorido, mal-acomodado no sofá. Mas, pior do que as dores nas costas e na cabeça, só o sentimento de culpa que o dominava, a sensação de que estava cometendo uma injustiça com Lauren. Resolveu tomar um banho para espantar um pouco dos efeitos da noite mal-dormida para então ir até o apartamento da moça. Antes de sair de casa, no entanto, ligou mais uma vez para seu celular. E mais uma vez não foi atendido.

"Ela deve estar com raiva de mim. Não sem razão, depois do jeito estúpido com que a tratei. Deus, como fui canalha..." Ligou para Steve.

_- Hei, cara, como vão as coisas? Fez as pazes com a Lauren?_

- Ainda não, ela não me atende no celular... Para ser sincero eu também me evitaria se estivesse no lugar dela.

_- Não pense assim. Que tal tirar o dia de folga e almoçarmos juntos, você, Chris e eu? Vamos conversar, você acalma os nervos antes de ir conversar com ela. O que você acha?_

- Você tem razão. Aceito o convite. E a folga. Preciso mesmo me acalmar e pensar em como vou me aproximar dela, dar a chance dela me explicar o que houve...

_- Certo. Nos encontramos no restaurante em frente ao prédio da agência à uma hora._

Jensen não conseguia conter o tremor de suas mãos, a angústia que o dominava. Caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento feito um leão enjaulado. Cada objeto, cada detalhe, tudo lembrava Lauren e aquilo o fazia se sentir pior. Pegou as chaves do Impala e saiu. Resolveu dar uma volta antes do almoço. Foi até uma praça e ficou observando as pessoas que faziam caminhadas ou exercícios em meio às árvores, aproveitando a beleza do dia ensolarado.

Ele havia pensado em várias hipóteses, mas nenhuma era justificativa cabível para que um cara como o Mark pudesse chantagear uma mulher como Lauren. Se bem que, para falar a verdade, ele sabia pouco do passado dela. Tão pouco quanto ela conhecia o passado dele. A jovem sequer imaginava que ele havia sido traído pela noiva e que, por isso, havia tido uma reação tão intempestiva ao vê-la aos beijos com Mark.

"Se ela estivesse mesmo me traindo não ficaria beijando outro cara em plena luz do dia, certo?" tentou raciocinar. "O que prova ainda mais o quão injusto eu fui. Parando para pensar, ela nem estava abraçada nele, poderia muito bem estar sendo forçada. E eu só estou conseguindo me fazer sentir ainda pior do que antes, coisa que nem achava que fosse possível."

Encontrou um lugar afastado do movimento de pessoas, sentou-se com os pés sobre o banco e os braços apoiados nos joelhos. "O que pode ser? Que segredo é esse que colocou Lauren nas mãos do Mark? Oh, Deus, eu não quero perdê-la." Escondeu o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre as pernas e ali ficou um tempo, rezando para que ele fosse capaz de compreender os motivos de Lauren e para que ela fosse capaz de perdoá-lo por ter sido tão insensível.

Perto da hora combinada para o almoço Jensen voltou para o carro e foi até o restaurante. Estava abatido e desanimado.

- Hei, Jen, você está com uma cara... – disse Chris ao ver o amigo.

- Chris, larga de ser grosso, o cara tá sofrendo. – veio Steve em resposta.

- Desculpe, cara, mas se serve de consolo, pelo pouco que sei da história, e pelo que conheço das mulheres, ela vai te perdoar. É só ser sincero, dizer que está arrependido e que ainda a ama. Pronto. Simples assim.

- Falou o _expert_ – debochou Steve.

- Queria mesmo que fosse simples, Chris, mas obrigado pela tentativa de injeção de ânimo.

- Jensen, cá entre nós, cara, o que houve? – perguntou Steve.

- Nem eu sei direito. Sei que cheguei ao domingo passado ao prédio da Lauren e a vi beijando o Mark. Ou sendo beijada, nem tenho mais certeza. Ela podia mesmo estar sendo forçada pelo que me lembro, mas eu fiquei tão... surpreso e decepcionado que saí de lá praticamente correndo.

- Cara... – suspirou Chris.

- Eu ouvi ela dizer que não era o que eu estava pensando, mas eu já passei por isso antes, com minha ex-noiva. Peguei ela com outro na cama, alguém que achava ser meu melhor amigo, e no começo também foi assim. 'Eu posso explicar', 'não sabia como te dizer', mas depois acabou admitindo que simplesmente não me amava. Então quando vi a Lauren... sei lá, nem raciocinei, só senti raiva e quis desaparecer. Achei que estivesse acontecendo de novo.

- Ela não sabe dessa história, certo? – perguntou Steve.

- Nem desconfia. Me mudei pra Midland em busca de um novo começo, para esquecer o passado, não ficar trazendo ele à tona a toda hora.

Os três amigos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer. O garçom veio, trouxe os pratos e eles começaram a comer sem muito entusiasmo. Especialmente Jensen, que não tinha apetite algum. Chris tentou animá-lo mais uma vez.

- Cara, você precisa comer para ter forças... sabe, sexo de reconciliação, essas coisas, despendem energia.

Até o próprio Jensen riu da espontaneidade do amigo. Torcendo para que ele estivesse certo.

Jack estava ficando angustiado com a falta de notícias de Lauren. Ligou para o apartamento, ninguém atendeu. Para o celular, o mesmo. Tentou Sarah que disse que a amiga tinha ido para casa descansar.

- Talvez esteja dormindo, Jack. Ela estava exausta de tanto chorar e os cochilos no meu sofá não devem ter sido muito reconfortantes.

- Espero que tenha razão, Sarah. Tenho um almoço com novos clientes e à tarde tento de novo. Quem tiver notícias primeiro liga para o outro, certo?

- Certo, Jack. Até mais.

Sarah tentou parecer tranquila para Jack, mas saber que a amiga não estava atendendo o telefone a deixou cismada. "Lauren acordaria para atender ao celular, especialmente para acalmar Jack", pensou.

- Jared. Estou preocupada com Lauren.

- Eu também, meu amor.

- Não, Jared. Não apenas pela situação. Minha preocupação é mais imediata, entende? Estou angustiada, acho que com um mau pressentimento...

- Quer que eu vá até o apartamento e veja como ela está? Não tenho clientes marcados para a tarde.

- Quero sim, anjo. Eu tenho uma chave reserva do apartamento dela, me dá um minutinho para buscar.

Jared havia aprendido com o tempo a respeitar os pressentimentos de Sarah. Era um dom que encantava e intrigava o rapaz ao mesmo tempo. Especialmente porque costumava acertar. E se ela estava angustiada pela amiga, o mais certo a ser feito era visitá-la.

Mesmo a pé, em dez minutos o rapaz chegou ao prédio de Lauren. Entrou no apartamento e surpreendeu-se ao ver a bolsa da moça jogada no chão. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e foi até o quarto, abriu a porta e o que viu fez com que um ódio que julgava incapaz de sentir tomasse conta de todo o seu corpo. Um homem estranho estuprava Lauren, desacordada.

- Hei, sai de cima dela seu filho da puta!

Surpreso, Mark tentou se recompor, embora sem pressa alguma.

- Vá com calma, cara, ela é uma vadia que não vale o esforço de bancar o cavaleiro de armaduras e cavalo branco.

Jared não resistiu à ira que sentiu ao ouvir o que aquele homem acabara de dizer de sua amiga, aquela que fez seu irmão feliz como ele nunca havia imaginado. Partiu para cima do agressor com um soco no queixo, seguido de outro no estômago e uma joelhada no rosto. Jared se aproveitou da vantagem de tamanho sem remorso algum, afinal, o cara havia feito o mesmo com Lauren.

- A Lauren vale muito mais do que um único pelo que cobre esse seu corpo imundo, seu desgraçado! Você é um monstro e se não der o fora daqui não sei se permito que sobreviva para enfrentar o processo que vamos meter em você! – respondeu, ofegante, mais por raiva do que pelo esforço.

O rapaz estava mesmo com muita raiva por ver alguém que amava como se fosse da família ser agredida assim, gratuitamente. Ele podia não saber a aparência daquele que vinha atormentando sua amiga nos últimos dias, mas tinha quase certeza de que o homem que estava ali, estuprando a jovem inconsciente, só poderia ser o tal Mark de quem ela havia falado. Até porque Lauren não tinha dois ex-clientes violentos morando em Midland.

- Pois me processe, ilustre desconhecido. Quem vai acreditar que uma prostituta estava sendo estuprada? Ela é escória, seu trouxa. Não vale o gasto com advogado.

Jared desferiu mais um soco no rosto de Mark e, entre dentes, fez um alerta.

- Lauren não é mais uma prostituta. E, mesmo se fosse, continuaria sendo especial e amada do mesmo jeito. Quero ver do lado de quem o júri vai ficar: da jovem trabalhadora e cheia de amigos, ou do idiota que estupra uma mulher desacordada por não conseguir alguém que vá de livre e espontânea vontade pra cama com ele. Agora saia daqui.

Mark terminou de vestir a calça, pegou o restante das roupas e saiu. O sorrisinho cínico que levou consigo plantou uma pulga atrás da orelha de Jared, mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. Precisava levar Lauren para um hospital. Estava tentando reanimar a jovem quando Jensen entrou no quarto.

- Jared, o que houve? – perguntou, olhos arregalados ao ver a moça desmaiada e visivelmente machucada na cama. Podia sentir o sangue fugir de seu rosto e suas mãos começarem a tremer por puro nervosismo, por ver aquela que amava ferida nos braços do amigo.

- Mark, isso que houve. – respondeu o mais jovem, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder a irritação. – Precisamos levá-la ao hospital, Jensen, você está de carro?

- Estou. Deus... o que está acontecendo? – Jensen se sentia perdido, desorientado.

- Jensen, isso não é hora para explicações, ela está mal! – gritou Jared, enquanto Lauren recobrava a consciência em seus braços e gemia baixinho. Jared a envolveu em um lençol e a ergueu da cama com cuidado.

- Está bem, vamos. – Jensen se sentia impotente, perdido, confuso. Mas se tinha certeza de uma coisa era que faria o impossível para ajudar Lauren a superar mais essa agressão.

**N.A.: **Então galera leitora de fics. Foi-se mais um capítulo para colocar fermento no ódio que vocês já sentem do Mark, rsrsrsrsrs. Prestaram atenção no sorrisinho que ele deu antes de sair? O que vocês acham que vem por aí?

**L. Winchester –** Uau! Depois da sua review estou me sentindo a última Coca-Cola do deserto! Convencida ao quadrado! Obrigada! É importante para mim, especialmente porque é difícil para alguém que sempre escreveu somente sobre fatos de repente arriscar com ficção... Espero que continue curtindo e pode dar sugestões também. São sempre bem-vindas.

**Casslover – **Eu já suspeitava que você gosta do Misha, não sei bem por quê *rindo de leve*. Totalmente compreensível, ele é TDB, com aqueles olhos azuis... Desta vez quem apareceu foi o Jared, mas não precisa ficar triste, seu lindo anjo vai chegar. Sinto não atualizar mais seguido, mas dependo de lan house e como sou um ser desempregado, acabo vindo só uma vez por semana. Se serve de consolo fica sendo como um episódio de Supernatural, mas às sextas-feiras, certo? Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic e por deixar reviews.

**Ana Ackles – **Que bom que você está gostando do meu casal... se bem que a sua sugestão também é interessante... Eles combinam, né? O Jensen é perfeito, os olhos verdes, aquela boca linda, as sardinhas, até as pernas tortinhas... tudotudotudo... Quero pra mim! *voltando do devaneio* Obrigada por continuar lendo minha humilde fic. E você tinha razão, é só deixar que a história vem...

**A todos os que acompanham – **mas não deixam review, muito obrigada também. Espero que estejam gostando. Ainda há muito o que acontecer, especialmente se deixarem sugestões... *chantagem básica*. Até semana que vem! ;-*


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SETE

- Brian? – sussurrou Lauren durante o trajeto entre seu apartamento e o hospital. Ela não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido, lembrava-se apenas de ter sido agredida por Mark. Mas ao acordar percebeu que estava nos braços de alguém. Um homem forte e carinhoso, cujas grandes mãos a acariciavam tentando passar confiança e bem-estar. Brian! Só podia ser Brian! Então aquilo tudo de que se lembrava dos últimos anos não passava de um longo pesadelo! Um bem realista, mas ainda pesadelo. E que tinha chegado ao seu fim. – Brian...

- Ssshhh, Lor, é o Jared, querida. Estamos chegando ao hospital, ok? Logo, logo, toda essa dor vai passar, meu anjo.

"Jared? Por que Jared está me levando ao hospital? Já vou ter meu bebê?" Os pensamentos se confundiam na mente de Lauren, misturavam sonho e realidade em uma coisa só. Ao mesmo tempo Jensen tentava ignorar o fato de Lauren ter sussurrado um nome estranho enquanto estava delirando. Alguém que ele sequer imaginava quem fosse, mas que para Jared parecia natural.

Lauren começou a chorar baixinho e a se aninhar nos braços de Jared, que continuou a acarinhar os cabelos da jovem e tentou confortá-la com palavras carinhosas. Jensen nunca correu tanto enquanto dirigia. Queria que o sofrimento dela tivesse fim o quanto antes. Queria que a sua própria dor tivesse fim logo. O remorso, a culpa, as dúvidas. Tudo corroia o rapaz de uma forma inédita.

Mal Jensen estacionou o carro no pátio em frente à emergência Jared desceu carregando Lauren até o balcão de atendimento.

- Por favor, ela foi espancada! – gritou.

Uma enfermeira prontamente os encaminhou por um corredor até uma maca enquanto Jared explicava que a amiga também havia sido estuprada. Mais dois atendentes surgiram e levaram Lauren por uma porta onde Jensen e Jared foram impedidos de entrar.

- Vocês esperam aqui. Uma das recepcionistas virá preencher os dados da paciente enquanto eu chamo a polícia para pegar seus depoimentos, certo?

Ambos apenas acenaram "sim" com a cabeça, mantendo os olhos na porta que abrigava Lauren. Mas Jensen não se conformou em ter que ficar esperando, sem ter o que fazer. Ligou para seu advogado e amigo, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, para pedir orientações sobre como proceder.

- Jeffrey, é o Jensen. Espero não estar atrapalhando, mas é um caso urgente.

- Hei rapaz, o que houve? Sumiu esse tempo todo e agora vem com trabalho? – brincou.

- Minha namorada, Jeff. Ela foi... espancada e abusada sexualmente por um cara. Sabemos quem ele é, e sei que ele a estava chantageando, embora não saiba os motivos. Estou com ela no hospital, Jeff... não sei o que fazer... – disse, dando um suspiro profundo.

- Calma, rapaz. O primeiro passo é prestar queixa. Principalmente se vocês sabem quem é o sujeito. Assim ele pode ter prisão provisória decretada. A polícia se encarregará do resto, exame de corpo delito, depoimentos, essas coisas. Você ainda está em Midland?

- Sim, por quê?

- Vou cancelar tudo o que tenho para esta semana e vou pr'aí. Chego no voo de amanhã cedo, certo? Quero acompanhar isso de perto.

- Obrigado, Jeff.

- Tome conta da menina. Nós vamos fazer esse desgraçado pagar caro por isso. Odeio estupradores. Um abraço, cara. – Dizendo isso, desligou.

Jensen ficou parado, encarando o telefone por alguns instantes. Jeffrey sempre foi muito prestativo, especialmente quando se tratava de ajudar um amigo, portanto sua atitude não surpreendeu. Além do que o acalmou um tanto também. Estava sentado numa daquelas malditas cadeiras de plástico da sala de espera, olhando para as mãos, sem saber ao certo por quanto tempo, quando um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis se aproximou.

- Com licença. Sou detetive Misha Collins, da Unidade de Vítimas Especiais. Gostaria de conversar com cada um de vocês separadamente a respeito de Lauren Spencer. Qual de vocês é o namorado da jovem?

- Sou eu, meu nome é Jensen Ackles – respondeu Jensen, levantando e estendendo a mão.

- Vamos para a lanchonete conversar enquanto minha colega Samantha Smith recolhe evidências e tira fotos da vítima. – Foram até a lanchonete e se instalaram na mesa mais distante. – A recepcionista do hospital que nos comunicou do caso informou que Lauren Spencer, 25 anos, foi encontrada em seu apartamento nesta tarde, inconsciente, espancada e estuprada. Isso procede?

- Sim, senhor. Ela foi encontrada pelo Jared. Não tenho detalhes. Sei que ele e a namorada, Sarah, são amigos de longa data de Lauren e têm uma cópia da chave do apartamento em caso de emergência. Não sei o que o levou até lá, só sei que foi em boa hora.

- E você, por que foi até o apartamento?

- Lauren e eu brigamos. Eu, hãm, a vi beijando meu colega de trabalho, Mark Sheppard, no domingo. Mas, na segunda-feira, Sarah me contou que ela estava sendo chantageada por ele e que aquele beijo havia sido tomado à força. Então hoje, meu chefe, Steve Carlson, me deu o dia de folga para acertar as coisas entre nós.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Somos amigos, Steve, Lauren e eu, e o Steve só quis ajudar na reconciliação – Jensen sorriu tristemente ao lembrar que o amigo havia se confessado um romântico.

- Você tem ideia do motivo da chantagem?

- Nem imagino. Era uma das coisas que queria esclarecer com a Lor... – deu um suspiro profundo e baixou a cabeça.

- Você também tem uma chave do apartamento?

- Sim. E Lauren tem do meu. Estava decidido a convidá-la a morar comigo antes desse desentendimento todo... – À medida que respondia às perguntas, Jensen ia se sentindo pior, seu remorso aumentando gradualmente, um nó se formando na garganta.

- E o que viu quando entrou no apartamento?

- Tudo muito quieto e a bolsa de Lauren no chão da sala. Então fui até o quarto e vi Jared dando tapinhas no rosto dela, tentando reanimá-la... fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Ele se virou e me viu, disse que encontrou um cara que achava ser o Mark estuprando ela; perguntou se eu estava de carro, eu disse que sim e então viemos para cá.

- Ela falou alguma coisa durante o trajeto?

- Não, ela esteve inconsciente praticamente o tempo todo e, quando balbuciou alguma coisa, foi o nome "Brian", que não me diz nada, não faço ideia de quem seja. E choramingou. Nada mais. Vocês vão prender o Mark? Por favor, não deixem ele passar impune por isso... – Jensen encarou os olhos de Collins, seu olhar implorando por justiça, por uma solução, por algo que curasse a dor que Lauren estava sentindo.

- Vamos fazer tudo o que está ao nosso alcance, senhor Ackles. – finalizou, guardando o bloco onde havia anotado o depoimento de Jensen.

Jared foi o segundo a prestar o seu depoimento para o detetive Collins.

- Sou Jared Padalecki, amigo de Lauren há muito tempo. Ela foi noiva de meu irmão e eu sou namorado de uma amiga de infância dela, a Sarah. Na verdade, quando começamos a namorar eu nem sabia que Sarah e Lauren eram amigas. – sorriu com a lembrança.

- Foi você que encontrou Lauren desacordada no apartamento, certo?

- Sim, senhor. Jack, chefe e amigo de Lauren, ligou para Sarah, preocupado porque Lauren não atendia o telefone. Então a Sarah pediu que eu fosse até o apartamento para ver se havia algum problema. Lauren estava muito triste por causa da briga com Jensen.

- Por que você resolveu entrar?

- Bom, eu toquei o interfone, ela não atendeu, mesmo depois de ter dito que passaria o dia inteiro em casa, descansando. Então, como eu tenho uma cópia da chave, resolvi subir e ver se estava tudo bem. Eu e Sarah temos uma cópia da chave em caso de emergência.

- E o que viu quando entrou?

- Vi a bolsa da Lauren no meio do chão da sala e ouvi uns ruídos estranhos vindos do quarto. Então fui até lá e vi Lauren desacordada, deitada de bruços, enquanto um homem a estuprava.

- Você conhece o homem?

- Na verdade, não. Mas acredito que deva ser o tal Mark que a vinha chantageando nos últimos dias.

- Por que você acha que era Mark?

- Bem, Lauren se queixou de estar sendo chantageada por um estuprador e eu a encontro sendo estuprada... deduzi que fosse pelo chantagista. É meio difícil uma Lauren só ser estuprada por dois caras na mesma semana...

- Você tem ideia do motivo da chantagem?

Jared deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. A frieza do detetive certamente era parte do protocolo, mas o deixava irritado. Sentia como se o que aconteceu com Lauren não tivesse importância.

- O que eu disser é confidencial, certo?

- Não posso garantir isso, pois se o processo for a julgamento isso tudo virá à tona durante os depoimentos. Mas por que a pergunta? – fitou Jared intrigado.

- É que o namorado de Lauren, Jensen, não faz ideia do que estou para te contar.

- Mesmo assim, devo insistir para que me conte o motivo da chantagem para que eu possa entender melhor o caso.

Jared deu um longo suspiro de resignação e começou a explicar.

- Há pouco mais de dois anos, Lauren estava noiva de meu irmão, Brian. Tinham comprado casa e tudo, em Dallas, onde ele jogava basquete. Mas aí ele morreu em um acidente com o ônibus da equipe.

- Equipe do Mavericks? – interrompeu o detetive, e recebeu como resposta um aceno positivo. - Lembro do acidente, foi uma comoção nacional.

- Sim, foi bem noticiado. Enfim, depois de um tempo Lauren enfrentou muitas dificuldades financeiras. Não conseguia emprego, não teve direito à indenização do clube por ainda não serem casados, não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer. Ela não tem família e a nossa também não tinha condições de ajudá-la, ainda mais depois que nosso pai teve um derrame... – Jared interrompeu com mais um suspiro profundo.

- Não vejo até agora nenhum argumento para chantagem, senhor Padalecki.

- É que, como Lauren não conseguia emprego acabou por perder a casa que ela e Brian haviam comprado. Então acumulou tudo, a morte do Brian, o aborto que teve quando recebeu a notícia e o despejo. Ela ficou desesperada e sem ter a quem recorrer. Desesperada a ponto de se prostituir por alguns meses, até conseguir dinheiro suficiente para voltar a Midland e se manter enquanto batalhava por um novo emprego. E o tal Mark era cliente dela. Ameaçou contar para Jensen sobre isso se ela não voltasse a... você sabe... com ele.

- Com isso posso concluir que o senhor Ackles não sabe que a namorada foi garota de programa em um passado recente?

- Pode. Ela morre de vergonha desta fase da vida, nem para mim contou, apesar de sermos praticamente família. Eu soube pela Sarah.

- É totalmente compreensível. – o detetive concordou. – O que você fez quando encontrou o homem estuprando Lauren?

- Eu gritei para que ele saísse de cima dela, eu só queria que ele a deixasse em paz, fosse embora, mas, mesmo depois de ter se levantado, ele continuou humilhando ela, chamando-a de vadia, escória e sei lá mais o quê. Perdi a cabeça, xinguei, ele revidou enquanto se vestia, então não consegui me conter e parti pra cima dele. Não sei quantas vezes o soquei, foi tudo muito rápido, sei que não deveria, mas fiquei cego de tanta raiva, perdi a razão quando vi todos aqueles machucados, a posição em que ela estava, deitada de bruços, inconsciente e vulnerável, ela que já é tão frágil...

- E o homem, o que você acredita ser Mark, fez o quê?

- Falou mais alguns desaforos e foi embora.

- Quando Jensen chegou?

- Alguns minutos depois. Eu tinha virado Lauren de modo que ela ficasse deitada de costas, achei que seria mais confortável. Então a cobri e estava tentando reanimá-la quando ele entrou. Então a trouxemos para o hospital no carro dele.

- Ela chegou a recobrar consciência durante o percurso?

- Não totalmente. Ela balbuciou o nome do meu irmão e chorou um pouco. Jensen deve ter estranhado, porque ele não sabe que Lauren já foi noiva antes.

- Há muita coisa na vida de Lauren que ela não compartilha com Jensen... – falou Collins, desconfiado.

- É um passado doloroso demais para ser relembrado. Com Jensen ela esperava recomeçar a vida, ser feliz. E estava sendo até o tal Mark aparecer.

- Bem, senhor Padalecki, obrigado por suas informações. Depois que a jovem Lauren prestar depoimento confirmando que Mark Sheppard era o agressor, poderemos despachar uma ordem de prisão preventiva contra ele. O restante dependerá da justiça.

- Eu ter agredido Mark pode interferir nisso tudo?

- Mesmo se ele prestar queixa, isso não será problema. Afinal, você a estava defendendo.

Os dois se despediram e o detetive Collins seguiu seu rumo até o quarto onde Lauren estava internada.

- Você deve ser Lauren Spencer, certo? – recebendo apenas um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça o homem prosseguiu. – Sou agente Collins, da Unidade de Vítimas Especiais. Estou aqui para colher o seu depoimento. A agente do laboratório de criminalística já esteve aqui?

Um novo aceno afirmativo de cabeça, desta vez mais constrangido do que inseguro. Todo o processo de recolhimento de evidências havia sido quase tão humilhante quanto o estupro em si. Pele sob as unhas, sêmen, saliva, fotos dos machucados, foi preciso cerca de meia hora para reunir provas da violência que ela havia sofrido, provas suficientes para condená-lo em um tribunal. Ao menos assim Lauren esperava.

- Você conhece o agressor?

- Sim... – respondeu num sussurro.

- Pode me dizer o nome dele? – Collins havia mudado totalmente sua postura, antes segura e quase arrogante, para algo mais suave, quase carinhoso. Misha tratava suspeitos, testemunhas e vítimas de jeitos totalmente diferentes. Para os primeiros, frieza e desconfiança. Para as últimas, delicadeza e compreensão.

- Mark Sheppard.

- E de onde você o conhece, Lauren?

A jovem suspirou e virou o rosto, lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo de uma vez por todas, mas não conseguia. Teria que passar por mais essa prova e responder às questões do detetive, afinal, era importante para conseguir justiça, conseguir que Mark pagasse pelo que fez a ela.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar, Lauren, você é a vítima, não estou aqui para julgá-la, ok? – encorajou Misha.

Ele pareceu sincero o bastante para que Lauren finalmente passasse a se sentir um pouco mais segura para contar tudo àquele estranho.

- Anos atrás, em Dallas – começou, receosa – eu enfrentei dificuldades financeiras que me fizeram... eu acabei me tornando... g-garo-ta de p-programa... M-Mark foi meu cliente.

Vendo que o detetive Collins continuou com o mesmo olhar compreensivo de antes, ela seguiu com o seu relato.

- Então, segundo ele por mera coincidência, ele me reencontrou aqui em Midland e começou a me chantagear. Ameaçou contar para meu atual namorado, Jensen Ackles, o que eu fui se eu não fosse pra cama com ele. E eu cedi. Até que Jensen viu Mark me beijando e não acreditou que era à força e terminou comigo. – parou para tentar segurar a vontade de chorar. - Então, como não tinha mais motivos para ceder à chantagem, hoje, quando Mark voltou, me recusei a ir para a cama com ele de novo. Mas ele não aceitou um não como resposta, me ameaçou com uma arma e eu não tive escolha... deixei ele subir até o apartamento.

- Ele já havia sido tão violento antes?

- Não. Na casa onde... trabalhei... havia muita vigilância, por precaução. E esta semana ele foi cuidadoso para não chamar a atenção de Jensen e perder seu trunfo.

- Do que você se lembra dos fatos desta tarde?

- Bem, depois que subimos, mal eu tinha fechado a porta do apartamento ele partiu para cima de mim, me empurrou para o quarto, começou a arrancar minhas roupas e a me bater com raiva, disse que por minha causa tinha perdido o emprego.

- Ele trabalhava onde?

- Na agência de publicidade House Rulles, de propriedade de Christian Kane e Steve Carlson. Mesmo lugar onde meu na... onde Jensen trabalha.

- Sabe o motivo da demissão?

- Ontem eu estava numa cafeteria com minha amiga Sarah, quando Steve e Jensen chegaram. Jensen saiu logo em seguida e Steve me perguntou o que havia acontecido para que ele reagisse assim. Então contei por alto que Mark havia me beijado à força, que Jensen havia visto, e que Mark estava me chantageando, embora não tenha explicado o motivo. Foi o bastante para que o Steve o demitisse. Mark jogou isso na minha cara hoje à tarde. Que o Steve o demitiu por não querer chantagistas atuando em sua empresa.

- Do que mais você se lembra?

- Quase nada, felizmente. Ele me segurou pelo pescoço e me sufocou até que eu desmaiasse. Teve um momento em que comecei a recobrar a consciência, percebi que estava de bruços na cama, achei que ele tivesse ido embora, mas então senti o peso dele sobre mim. E um soco nas costas. Então desmaiei mais uma vez. Acordei aqui no hospital.

- Certo, Lauren. Vou expedir um mandado de prisão preventiva contra ele. Isso se você concordar em prestar queixa.

- Claro.

- Então está bem. Vou tomar as providências. Enquanto isso você descansa e se restabelece. Vai ser um longo caminho até o final do processo, pode levar meses, mas há de valer à pena. Qualquer coisa é só entrar em contato comigo – disse, deixando um cartão com seu número.

- Detetive Collins?

- Pode me chamar de Misha.

- Misha, que tipo de acusações deverão ser feitas contra Mark?

- Estupro e tentativa de homicídio.

- Acredita que eu tenha chance, apesar de ter sido... você sabe...

- Acredito, sim. Já vi casos semelhantes. O fato de ter sido garota de programa não faz com que você deixe de ser vítima de violência, nem dá passe livre para um homem ser violento.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem de quê. Agora descanse.

Depois que o detetive Misha Collins saiu, Lauren deixou de resistir aos remédios e adormeceu.

**Aos leitorinhos – **Peço que me desculpem. Sei que este capítulo foi meio chato, mas achei importante mostrar os vários pontos de vista da história através dos depoimentos. Prometo encurtar o processo todo, pois apesar de acreditar que a justiça nos Estados Unidos deva ser mais rápida que a nossa, ainda é lento demais para narrar numa fic. E meus conhecimentos jurídicos não são lá grande coisa mesmo.

Espero que tenham curtido o aparecimento de Misha e Jeffrey (que só tinha sido citado antes). Mas ainda vem pelo menos mais uma pessoa de Supernatural para compor a minha trama mexicana. Quem será?

Disque 1 se você prefere Jim Beaver;

Disque 2 se você prefere Alona Tal;

Disque 3 se você prefere Frederic Lane;

Disque 4 se você prefere Eric Kripke.

O vencedor ganha um docinho do casamento do Jensen, com uma mordida do próprio noivo! Ele abandonou pela metade quando o Jared puxou ele pra dançar *rola de rir*

**WinchesterD – **Obrigada pelo carinho. Espero que goste das outras fics que escrevi também. _Por uma noite apenas_ é Padackles, já vou avisando pro caso de não gostar. Mas se curte romance e drama, independente de gênero, tem um tanto ali também. Somos dois viciados em Supernatural. Nem sei o que vai ser de mim quando a série acabar. Vou me sentir meio viúva... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Beijos!

** – **Obrigada pelo elogio! :D Fico feliz em saber que suas expectativas foram alcançadas e que a chegada de Jared te deixou feliz. Agora foi a vez do Misha, foram muitos pedidos... mas eu também sou crazy por esse anjo. Ele fica lindo até quando ele está estendendo cueca no varal... ;-) Beijão!

**Ana Ackles – **Tadinha da Lauren, mesmo, né? Mas as provas terão fim e ela há de ser feliz. Assim espero. Já Jared veterinário foi uma ideia que surgiu depois que vi uma foto dele com dois cachorros, todo alegrinho. Devem ser Sadie e Harley. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic. Ah, assisti Piratas do Caribe por sua causa. E amei. Queria ver o Jen naquelas roupichas... Beijão!

**CassGirl 4Ever – **Viu só quem apareceu agora? Promessas são dívidas; está aí o seu Misha. Não como médico, mas espero que goste. Estou reservando uma surpresa para ele... Já sobre a morte ao Mark... estou pensando seriamente a respeito... gostei muito dessa sua ideia! Talvez eu deva assistir Código de Conduta, com o Gerard Butler, me disseram que tem tortura, pode me inspirar... rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada por seguir acompanhando. Beijão!

**Leitorinhos em geral – **Mesmo àqueles que não deixam reviews *snif*, obrigada por acompanharem minha singela historinha mexicana... E não, não vou parar por conta da Copa do Mundo, mas se as páginas fossem em papel, com certeza teriam cheiro de pipoca... Até a próxima semana! Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO OITO

Mark chegou na delegacia com a camisa rasgada, o rosto marcado pelos socos desferidos por Jared, além de sangue escorrendo de um corte no supercílio e do nariz. Para melhorar ainda mais seu desempenho no papel de vítima de espancamento, ele resolveu mancar exageradamente e gemer.

- Por favor... Eu fui atacado... gostaria de prestar queixa...

- Sente-se aqui, senhor – indicou um policial. – Sou o oficial Jason Manns. Qual é o seu nome? E o que aconteceu, exatamente?

- Sou Mark Sheppard. Estava caminhando pela rua quando um cara simplesmente me atacou, assim, do nada, em plena luz do dia. Ele começou a me xingar, dizendo que eu tinha machucado a irmã dele. Eu disse que nunca machuquei ninguém, que nem sabia quem era a irmã dele e tal, mas o cara estava convencido que era eu. As pessoas passavam e ignoravam, sem nem se darem ao trabalho de ligar para o 911 ou me socorrerem... – terminou a frase com lágrimas nos olhos para incrementar a atuação.

- O senhor já viu esse homem antes?

- Nunca em minha vida. Sequer tenho ideia de quem seja... mas, espere... creio ter ouvido ele dizer que o nome da irmã é Lauren. Fora isso, ele ficou me chamando de desgraçado e outras coisas, enquanto me dava socos e pontapés. Eu tentei me defender, mas ele era muito alto e forte...

- Alto e forte – repetiu o oficial Manns enquanto anotava. – O senhor pode descrevê-lo um pouco mais?

- Lembro que ele era jovem, cerca de 24 anos e ainda usa cabelo um tanto comprido, castanho e desgrenhado. Era branco e usava jeans surrado. Sei que não há muito nisso que possa ajudar a encontrá-lo... – lamentou. – Será que existe alguma forma de descobrir o agressor e puni-lo?

- Vamos verificar se no local onde ocorreu a agressão existem câmeras de vigilância que possam ter captado alguma imagem e ver com os comerciantes se alguém testemunhou o fato. Infelizmente é o máximo que podemos fazer, senhor Sheppard. Também vou pesquisar as ocorrências com mulheres vítimas de violência em busca de uma Lauren. Talvez seja uma boa pista do agressor, já que ele disse que era irmão da mulher agredida.

Mark estava satisfeito com sua atuação, afinal, havia conseguido registrar queixa de maneira convincente. Pelos seus planos, os policiais iriam investigar as informações de seu depoimento, reuniriam os dados com a ligação anônima que ele mesmo havia feito antes de ir até a delegacia e chegariam, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ao homem alto que defendeu Lauren. Para melhorar, haveria ainda o exame de corpo delito que certamente apontaria o DNA do estranho em seus ferimentos.

Estava sentado em uma sala nos fundos da delegacia, esperando o responsável pelo exame, quando um senhor grisalho, com barba e cabelos ralos, chamou o oficial Manns. Ambos saíram em direção ao final do corredor, enquanto Mark revisava seus planos. Ele se sentiu confiante. E lutou para suprimir a vontade de rir sozinho por sua vitória.

- O que houve, Jim?

- Não pude deixar de ouvir o depoimento do homem que você atendeu, Jason. E o nome "Lauren" me chamou a atenção. Estou revisando o relatório do Misha sobre o caso de uma jovem agredida e violentada esta tarde em seu apartamento. O amigo que a socorreu e o namorado dela deram o nome de um homem que a vinha chantageando. Adivinha só?

- Mark Sheppard?

- Exatamente!

- Não entendo. Quer dizer, ficou claro que o amigo que defendeu a moça foi o responsável pelos ferimentos no Sheppard, mas por que ele viria até a delegacia e prestaria queixa desta forma?

- Você ainda é jovem, rapaz, tem muito que aprender. Aqui a gente vê de tudo. Provavelmente ele pensou que poderia se passar por vítima e desviar a nossa atenção. Talvez tenha contado com as estatísticas.

- Estatísticas?

- A grande maioria das mulheres vítimas de abuso deixam de prestar queixa por vergonha, medo de serem recriminadas ou de deixarem o agressor ainda mais zangado. Talvez ele tenha pensado que Lauren faria o mesmo. Então vamos fazer uma pequena surpresa e detê-lo por 48 horas por suspeita de estupro, agressão, perjúrio e tentativa de homicídio.

Sarah, Jack e Bobby se uniram a Jensen e Jared na recepção do hospital à espera de notícias sobre Lauren. Todos, além de Steve e Christian foram convidados pelo detetive Collins para que fossem até a delegacia no dia seguinte para prestar depoimentos.

Eram quase nove da noite quando os amigos de Lauren receberam a informação de que Mark havia sido preso quando foi à delegacia prestar queixa contra um homem alto e de cabelos longos que o havia agredido na rua. A notícia foi um alívio, mas não o suficiente para deixá-los tranquilos. Afinal, Lauren ainda estava no hospital, em observação, e teria um caminho árduo até o final do processo que traria paz.

Estavam relativamente em silêncio, uma ou outra palavra sussurrada apenas. Até que doutor Malone chegou. Jensen foi o primeiro a perceber a presença do médico, o mesmo que tratou dele meses atrás, quando a vítima de violência havia sido ele. Quando conheceu Lauren.

- Como está Lauren? Podemos vê-la?

- Ela está sedada, para driblar as dores. Ela não sofreu nenhum ferimento grave, felizmente. Algumas contusões na garganta, provavelmente tentativa de estrangulamento; socos que deixaram lesões no rosto e nas costelas que não chegaram a ter rupturas; e uma leve concussão. Além, é claro, que pequenas lacerações por conta do estupro, mas nada que tenha comprometido a saúde física dela.

O médico ainda podia sentir a tensão vinda do grupo e tentou acalmá-los.

- Sei que parece grave, mas não é. O que realmente preocupa agora é o estado psicológico de Lauren. Já agendei uma consulta com a psicóloga do hospital especialista em vítimas sexuais que virá vê-la amanhã cedo. E o apoio dos amigos também é fundamental.

- Doutor, eu preciso vê-la... – o olhar de Jensen implorava.

- Sinto muito, Jensen. Você conhece a política do hospital, sem visitas à noite. Além do mais, como eu disse, ela está sedada. Eu recomendo a todos vocês irem para suas casas descansar e voltar amanhã. Ela está segura e bem-cuidada aqui conosco.

Jensen se resignou em baixar a cabeça e seguir os demais. Chegou ao estacionamento, entrou no Impala e se apoiou mais uma vez com os braços cruzados sobre o volante. Até ouvir alguém bater de leve no vidro da janela.

- Jensen, quer vir conosco? Vamos tomar um chá e conversar... – disse Sarah.

O loiro suspirou, exausto.

- Sarah, eu... obrigado, mas prefiro ir pra casa...

- E ficar sozinho, remoendo coisas? – interrompeu a jovem.

- Eu não sei o que pensar... nunca me senti tão perdido.

- Mais um motivo para vir conosco, você não acha?

- Vocês podem me ajudar a entender o que está havendo?

- Podemos conversar, Jen... – falou simplesmente, sem dar uma resposta clara.

Minutos depois Jensen chegava à casa dos amigos. Olhar distante, vago e sem brilho. Afundou no sofá, cotovelos nos joelhos, rosto escondido nas mãos. Sarah sentou ao seu lado e, assim que pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz em sinal de apoio, ele começou a chorar. A amiga continuou em silêncio, apenas consolando o jovem que sofria em sua frente, cheio de dor e dúvidas, certamente.

Jared foi até a cozinha fazer o chá. Conhecia Sarah o suficiente para saber que ela queria um tempo a sós com Jensen para acalmá-lo. Assim que o choro cessou um pouco, a loira aproveitou o momento.

- Jensen, você precisa ser forte, pela Lauren.

- Eu sequer sei o que está acontecendo ao certo, Sarah...

- Você sabe o mais importante, que ela te ama, que jamais te trairia e que o que houve entre ela e Mark não foi verdadeiro, foi violência.

- Você tem razão. Mas... que droga, por que a gente não pode ser feliz, estarmos juntos sem complicação, sem sofrimento, sem um doido se intrometendo? Eu a amo tanto... mas estou tão confuso... que segredo é esse que pôs Lauren nas mãos de Mark? O que eu não sei? Por que ela não confia em mim?

- Jensen, não diz esse absurdo! Ela confia em você. Ela o ama como achei que jamais teria coragem de amar de novo depois de tudo o que ela passou. Só não te contou o que houve no passado por ser doloroso demais. E também por vergonha. Prometi a ela que não contaria, mas posso garantir que tudo o que vocês dois viveram é verdadeiro, que ela o ama.

Jensen apenas encarou Sarah, dor e tristeza estampadas em seus olhos verdes, olhos ainda úmidos e levemente avermelhados.

- Jen, você, por acaso contou todo o seu passado para ela?

- Não... queria recomeçar a vida, mudei-me para Midland por isso.

- Então você entende, certo?

- Entendo, mas, mesmo assim, meu passado não está interferindo em nosso presente! Não tem ninguém me chantageando e tirando proveito de mim pelo que sabe a meu respeito! E, caso acontecesse, eu contaria para Lauren, em vez de ceder. Ela foi pra cama com outro homem, é difícil de entender isso assim...

- Eu sei, Jensen – respondeu Sarah, com um suspiro. – Talvez no seu passado não haja nada que te envergonhe tanto, ou que te deixe com medo de perder quem você ama.

- Nada que ela possa ter feito antes vai me fazer deixar de amá-la. Mas o que ela tem feito agora... eu não sei o que pensar...

Neste momento, Jared entrou na sala trazendo uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

- Fique calmo, Jen... – pediu Sarah, mas foi interrompida.

- Como? Você ficaria calma se soubesse que todos estão unidos em uma espécie de complô cujo objetivo é deixar você no escuro? Sem saber nada da vida de seu namorado?

Então Jared resolveu se intrometer na conversa.

- Jensen, nada do que vocês viveram foi uma mentira. Lauren é exatamente o que você conhece.

- Ah, é? E o tal Brian que ela chamou no carro? Outro chantagista?

- Brian era meu irmão – deixou escapar Jared, que olhou para Sarah em busca de apoio. Ao ver a loira acenar que sim com a cabeça e o olhar espantado de Jensen, ele continuou. – Eles foram noivos, anos atrás, até ele morrer em um acidente. Você é o primeiro com quem Lauren se relacionou depois dele. E não há nada de mal nisso. Você por acaso não teve outras antes dela? Ela só não te contou porque queria uma nova chance de ser feliz, com você. É tão difícil pra você entender? – perguntou Jared, deixando transparecer um tanto de irritação.

Jensen sentiu-se envergonhado. Sua voz saiu fraca quando respondeu um "não". Ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. Até que conseguiu falar.

- Nunca imaginei algo assim...

- Pois é, Jensen, ela já sofreu muito. Aí você surgiu e ela teve esperanças de ser feliz de novo. – disse Sarah, com a voz calma.

- Somos parecidos nisso, então. Só sigo sem entender o que Mark e sua chantagem têm a ver com tudo o que está acontecendo agora.

- Isso quem vai te dizer é a Lauren. Mas, Jen, quando conversar com ela, lembre-se que ela sofreu muito, perdeu muito, inclusive as esperanças, e que tudo o que fez foi por desespero. Não a julgue, nem a maltrate. O amor que ela tem por você não poderia ser mais verdadeiro e, se o seu também for sincero, você vai compreendê-la e perdoá-la por ter feito a escolha errada ao ceder à chantagem em vez de enfrentar seus medos e contar a verdade a você, certo?

Jensen suspirou, encarando o chão. Ainda com a cabeça povoada por dúvidas, mas ao mesmo tempo um alívio inexplicável. Ele amava Lauren, ambos já haviam sofrido o bastante e, se dependesse dele, ela teria uma segunda, terceira, quarta chance, se preciso fosse. Mesmo magoado por Lauren não ter se sentido segura o bastante para contar a verdade, ele superaria seus sentimentos para lutar por esse amor.

**A.N.:** Bom gente, aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpem o atraso, sei que criei o hábito de postar sempre às sextas, mas motivos alheios à minha vontade me impediram de aparecer antes. Confesso que fiquei com saudades, senti falta da postagem e do aguardo por novos comentários... Desta vez foi curtinho, admito, mas gosto de deixar um suspensezinho para a próxima semana... assim prendo meus leitorinhos e dá tempo de vocês deixarem reviews com sugestões, críticas, elogios... Já tenho mais ou menos um esquema montado para o desenrolar da história, mas está em aberto para o caso de algum de vocês dar uma ideia interessante... Fica aqui meu estímulo. ;-)

**CassGirl 4Ever – **Não precisa agradecer. Foi um prazer incluir o anjo mais lindo dos mundos na história. Misha deu uma sumidinha neste capítulo (a própria Lauren tirou umas férias desta vez), mas talvez eu esteja reservando algo bem especial para ele no fim das contas, o que você acha? Espero que continue gostando e dando suas opiniões. Obrigada! Bjoks!

** – **Família grande essa sua, hein? Os Winchesters estão se espalhando mais que os Silva! Rsrsrsrsrs. A sua preocupação tinha fundamento, viu? Mas acredito que já tenha sido suprimida. Sobre o Eric, vou pensar. Ando com dificuldade de encaixar ele na história. Acho ele com uma carinha bem danadinha, não combina como policial... o que você acha? Obrigada pela força. Beijos!

**Casslover – **O Misha estendendo cueca não foi tão sexy quanto foi engraçado, na minha humilde opinião. Só de lembrar me dá vontade de rir. Ele é muito danado. Esta semana apareceu dormindo em cima da Samantha Ferris num sofá. Rsrsrsrsrs. Mas na história ele é totalmente o oposto, bem sério e compenetrado. Espero que continue curtindo. Obrigada! Beijão!

**Sil Hudson – **Estou torcendo para que dê tudo certo e você possa vir! Uhu! As orelhas de certos texanos loiros e lindos vão cair de tanto que vamos falar deles! Mas vê se dá um jeito de me dizer o que tem achado da minha humilde historinha também, ué.

**Leitorinhos em geral – **Ainda tem gente para aparecer... Mas a enquete desta semana é: se você fosse um juiz, que punição daria para o Mark?

Disque 1 para condená-lo à prisão.

Disque 2 para julgá-lo inocente.

Disque 3 para que um colega de cela enorme e sarado se apaixone por ele.

Disque 4 para ele morrer atropelado por um fusquinha envenenado.

Disque 5 para que um "guru priest" jogue um "mojo" nele que faça cair o... vocês sabem... dele.

Disque 6 para uma sugestão melhor que as minhas...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Deany RS


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO NOVE

No dia seguinte, Jensen chegou cedinho no hospital, mas teve que aguardar o final da consulta de Lauren com uma psicóloga, agendada no dia anterior pelo douto Malone. A especialista tentou dar a Lauren forças para enfrentar seus medos e a vergonha que mulheres estupradas normalmente sentem, apesar de serem vítimas. Mas este havia sido o primeiro passo. Muito dependeria da própria jovem dali pra frente.

Assim que a psicóloga saiu, Lauren se recostou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. A consulta havia sido produtiva, mas o que realmente incomodava Lauren não era a violência física e psicológica que havia sofrido nas mãos de Mark. O que a preocupava era Jensen. Ela sofria por não saber como seria seu futuro, com ou sem o homem que amava. Lauren queria que Jensen a ouvisse, entendesse, perdoasse. Que ele fosse a pessoa por quem ela se apaixonou, o cara compreensivo e carinhoso de sempre e estendesse os braços para acolhê-la como antes. Que Jensen continuasse a amá-la para que pudessem ser felizes juntos. Só que ela não tinha muitas esperanças desta vez. A moça alegre e otimista havia dado lugar a uma pessoa insegura e triste, que não acreditava na possibilidade de ter Jensen de volta.

Quando Jensen entrou no quarto, Lauren estava deitada, fitando a janela sem, contudo, perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor. Jensen chamou por ela baixinho e se aproximou da cama. Tocou a mão fria da jovem que imediatamente começou a chorar. Um amontoado de sentimentos tomou conta dela, muitos deles contraditórios: expectativa, medo, esperança, desespero, alegria, receio, dúvida, mas, acima de todos, amor. Por Jensen.

- Lauren, desculpa, te machuquei? Sente alguma dor? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

Ela virou seu rosto e olhou para aquele que amava e temia não poder reconquistar, que temia perder de vez. Jensen estava pálido, com olheiras, abatido, como da primeira vez em que se viram. Então ela começou a falar, com a voz embargada.

- Jen, me perdoe...

Jensen sentou na beirada da cama, ainda segurando a mão delicada de Lauren, na tentativa de transmitir a mesma segurança que ela havia lhe passado quando era ele quem ocupava uma cama de hospital. Esse gesto a surpreendeu.

- Lor, você não precisa se desculpar. Eu não entendo bem o que está acontecendo, mas eu te amo... Eu que preciso pedir perdão, na verdade. Agi por impulso, quando vi você e o Mark... eu... eu não percebi que era à força... nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse chantagear você. Fiquei magoado e fui um estúpido.

- Jen...

O rapaz abaixou-se e deu um beijo leve nos lábios machucados de Lauren. Depois encostou sua testa na dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Seja o que for que você esteja passando, vou ficar ao seu lado, meu anjo. Só quero entender o que está acontecendo... parece que todo mundo sabe, menos eu. Você pode confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em você, Jen. Mas, eu já sofri tanto, qualquer coisa me assusta, qualquer coisa me dá medo... tive medo de perder você. Não quis que sentisse nojo de mim e fosse embora.

- Nunca vou sentir nojo de você, meu amor.

- Você nem sabe o que... – foi interrompida por mais um beijo suave de Jensen.

- Não importa o que.

Lauren mal acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu mais segura para conversar com Jensen. Deu um longo suspiro, enxugou o rosto e perguntou:

- Jen, o que você sabe?

- Que Mark estava te chantageando; que você já sofreu muito no passado; que foi noiva do irmão de Jared e que ele morreu num acidente... – Lauren a encarou com olhos arregalados de espanto e receio ao mesmo tempo. – Você balbuciou o nome dele no caminho para cá, então... Acho que Jared pensou que simplificaria as coisas entre nós se eu soubesse quem era.

- E o que mais? – sussurrou.

- Basicamente isso. Você está pronta para preencher os demais espaços vazios?

Lauren suspirou mais uma vez e reuniu coragem para contar sua história. A morte de Brian, o aborto, as dificuldades financeiras que a levaram a perder a casa. Ela não resistiu e em vários pontos caiu no choro. Jensen ficou em silêncio, surpreso com os fatos que Lauren narrava com tanta tristeza na voz. Triste por ela ter sido obrigada a enfrentar tanto sofrimento. Ele não acreditava que uma só pessoa pudesse suportar tanta dor e ainda assim ser tão cheia de vida e alegria, como ela costumava ser até uma semana atrás. Até Mark interferir em suas vidas.

Então Lauren chegou ao ponto em que tenta o suicídio. Jensen não resistiu e abraçou-a, tentando confortá-la, sem conseguir conter as próprias lágrimas. Depois de um tempo os dois se olharam. Jensen enxugou o rosto de Lauren, numa explícita demonstração de carinho e solidariedade.

- Jensen... não quero que você fique com nojo de mim... – repetiu.

- Não tenho nojo de você, Lor...

- Jen – fechou os olhos. - O que eu fiz depois de tudo isso... eu não tenho orgulho, mas estava desesperada e não via outra saída... por favor, não me julgue. Sei que você acha que sempre existe uma alternativa melhor, mas na época eu não encontrei.

- Lor... – o tom da voz desesperado dela o estava assustando. O que ainda faltava depois de tanto sofrimento, de uma sucessão de acontecimentos trágicos? – Não vou te julgar, eu prometo. Tampouco sentir nojo de você.

- Você não pode me prometer isso sem saber o que fiz, Jensen – os olhos dele demonstravam apreensão e compaixão. Deixou que ela terminasse sua história. – Eu estava sozinha, sem dinheiro e sem expectativa. Não conseguia emprego nem de faxineira... No hospital conheci uma moça que me fez uma oferta, de trabalhar com ela numa casa... entende, Jen? Eu me prostitui! Por nove meses! Me sujeitei a todos os tipos de humilhação e violência, vendi meu corpo para me sustentar.

Jensen não conseguia disfarçar o espanto, mas não sentia nojo de Lauren. Ficou encarando a moça à sua frente com um olhar que ela não soube decifrar. E ela voltou a sentir medo. De que Jensen a desaprovasse, que se arrependesse do que havia prometido momentos antes e fosse embora.

- Lor... Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Jensen ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes até reorganizar os pensamentos. Até que inspirou profundamente e continuou. - Você não tem do que se envergonhar. Foi uma fase ruim da vida, não mudou seu caráter, não é você. Eu nem consigo imaginar o quão difíceis devem ter sido esses meses. O que importa é que você superou tudo isso, foi forte o bastante para voltar e reconstruir a vida.

Lauren mal pôde acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você não tem nojo de mim? Pelo que fui, pelo que fiz?

- Lor, por Deus, claro que não... – e abraçou-a novamente, com mais intensidade. O choro dela voltou, compulsivo. Ele era mesmo perfeito. Que outro homem seria capaz de aceitá-la depois de tudo o que ela fez?

Depois de alguns minutos, percebendo que Lauren estava mais calma, Jensen perguntou, num sussurro:

- Mark era seu cliente?

- Um dos mais assíduos. E ameaçou contar a você o que eu fui se eu não voltasse a dormir com ele. Senti tanto medo que você me rejeitasse que aceitei a chantagem. Jen, me perdoe. Senti tanto medo de te perder, que sentisse nojo de mim, como eu mesma sinto...

- Confie em mim, Lor, nós vamos superar isso tudo. O Mark nunca mais vai te machucar, de forma alguma. E me perdoe por ter duvidado de você, por não ter te dado ouvidos, por ter sido tão estúpido...

- Jen... está tudo bem. Eu te amo...

- Nós vamos superar isso, meu amor. – disse, e beijou Lauren nos cabelos, com todo o carinho que podia transmitir. – Eu também tenho um passado para te contar. Algo que escondi porque queria vida nova, sem relembrar sofrimentos antigos, assim como você. E, até por causa do que eu passei, eu reagi tão mal, fui tão impulsivo, quando vi Mark beijando você.

Então foi a vez de Jensen contar sua história. O noivado com Elena, a traição, o processo, a mudança para Midland.

- Não foi nada se comparado ao que você passou, Lor, mas espero que faça com que fique mais fácil você me perdoar pelo modo como reagi...

- Eu entendo, Jen. Faria o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar. Mas acho que aprendemos uma lição com tudo isso... conversar sempre que houver algo incomodando um de nós dois...

Quando Jared entrou no quarto de Lauren, viu a jovem dormindo tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Jensen, abraçada ao namorado que havia deitado na cama ao seu lado. Pelo visto as enfermeiras haviam sido condescendentes ao permitir, ou ignorar, esta pequena violação de regras do hospital.

- Hei. Pelo visto deu tudo certo – cochichou, sorrindo.

Jensen só sorriu em resposta. Doutor Malone veio logo atrás, com os papéis da alta médica nas mãos.

- Sinto um ambiente mais leve hoje – brincou baixinho. – Ela se queixou de dor ou algum outro sintoma?

- Não, doutor. – sussurrou Jensen.

- Então vou deixar a liberação dela assinada. Quando Lauren acordar, por favor, peçam a uma enfermeira que me chame para um exame rápido e orientação sobre os próximos dias, por precaução. – dizendo isto saiu para completar a sua ronda.

Era quase hora do almoço quando Lauren acordou, feliz por estar nos braços de Jensen. Acreditava que, agora sim, seu sofrimento teria fim, pois embora ainda houvesse todo o processo pela frente, nenhum segredo iria interferir. Jensen estaria ao seu lado. E isso bastava para que se sentisse forte o bastante para enfrentar Mark.

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Jen?

- Oi, meu anjinho. Você dormiu bastante. Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigada. Quando vou poder ir para casa?

- Doutor Malone já está até com os papéis da alta prontos, mas quer dar uma última olhadinha em você antes de irmos. Peço a Jared que o avise quando ele voltar da lanchonete.

- Jared está aqui?

- Sim. E o resto da turma tem ligado de tempos em tempos para saber notícias. Todos já deram seus depoimentos na delegacia. Está tudo encaminhado, mas você sabe que vai ser um processo longo, certo? E eu vou estar sempre com você.

- Isso é o que me importa.

- Vou te levar para meu apartamento. Steve me deu o resto da semana de folga para cuidar de você.

- Ele e o Chris são uns fofos.

- Verdade.

- Mas e o Angus?

- Sarah e Jared cuidam dele. Ou podemos levá-lo ao meu apartamento, você quem sabe.

- Não dá, você não tem redes nas janelas e o Angus é muito danado. Se ele inventar de pular do oitavo andar eu acabo sem gato.

- Dou um jeito nisso. Aliás, tenho pensado a respeito... que talvez seja hora de pôr redes nas minhas janelas. – Este foi o jeito divertido de Jensen convidar Lauren para morar com ele, e esperava que ela estivesse desperta dos remédios o bastante para entender. Em vez disso, o que recebeu foi um silêncio que não conseguiu identificar como sendo de espanto ou incompreensão. Depois de um tempo, não resistiu e chamou:

- Lor, tá acordada?

- Sim, Jen, estou pensando...

- No quê?

- Se entendi direito... se você me convidou mesmo para morar com você ou se eu estou sonhando.

- Você entendeu bem, meu anjo – respondeu Jensen, rindo. – Meu apartamento é grande demais só para mim. Preciso povoá-lo um pouco e achei que a melhor opção seria a mulher que eu amo e seu gato. Estou errado?

Lauren ficou sem saber o que dizer. Simplesmente beijou Jensen em resposta, olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou o loiro, seus lábios ainda tocando os de Lauren.

- Isso é um sim. – respondeu a jovem, dando outro beijo em Jensen. Neste momento entram Chris e Jared com dois copos de café.

- Hei, este não é o lugar certo para sexo de reconciliação! – exclamou Chris, ao que todos caíram na risada, inclusive doutor Malone, que passava pelo corredor e entrou ao perceber a movimentação.

- Então, minha paciente já está pronta para ir para casa?

- Sim.

Estavam todos indo ao estacionamento quando o celular de Jensen começou a tocar.

- Hei, Jeffrey.

- E aí, Jensen! Estou em Midland. Onde podemos conversar a respeito do caso da sua namorada?

- Lauren teve alta, então estou indo com ela para o meu apartamento. Antes só vamos pegar umas coisas dela. Que tal assim: você se ocupa almoçando enquanto nós nos instalamos e nos vemos às 15h30 lá em casa?

- Está ótimo para mim, estou mesmo com fome. Me passe seu endereço.

Depois de tudo combinado com o advogado, o grupo foi cumprir suas tarefas. Enquanto Jensen e Lauren foram ao apartamento dela buscar alguns objetos de uso pessoal – e Angus, claro-, Jared e Christian foram ao supermercado para abastecer a cozinha do rapaz e esperá-los. Não muito mais tarde o casal chegou ao prédio de Jensen e ele começou a rir baixinho.

- Que foi de tão engraçado?

- Tô me sentindo meio pai de família, voltando do hospital com a esposa segurando um embrulho no colo.

Lauren riu também, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma ponta de tristeza com a lembrança de sua gravidez interrompida. Ao perceber, Jensen tentou aliviar o clima.

- Desculpe, meu amor, não queria trazer à tona más lembranças, mas o Angus parece mesmo um bebê, assim, enroladinho numa manta, só uma parte da carinha de fora.

- Você tem razão, ele está parecendo um bebê. E eu tenho que parar de remoer o passado e olhar para a frente...

- Eu vou fazer o possível para fazer você feliz e esquecer tudo de ruim pelo que já passou, meu anjo, a começar por instalar as tais redes de proteção.

Mal haviam chegado ao apartamento de Jensen quando o telefone voltou a tocar.

- Alô?

- Senhor Ackles?

- Sim?

- Aqui é o detetive Collins. Tenho novidades a respeito do caso da senhorita Lauren.

- Boas, espero...

- Sim, e não. Sim no sentido de que vai ajudar a condenar Mark Sheppard. Não porque significa que outra moça sofreu nas mãos do acusado.

- Quer dizer que Lauren não foi a primeira a quem ele violentou? – três pares de olhos se voltaram a Jensen quando ele fez a pergunta.

- Exatamente. A primeira vítima não prestou queixa, na época era menor e teve medo de ser perseguida. Mas agora, cinco anos depois, ela resolveu ajudar. Viu a prisão de Mark no jornal e nos procurou. Se sente culpada, acredita que, se tivesse prestado queixa, ele não teria feito uma segunda vítima.

- Ou muitas mais que ainda não sabemos nesse intervalo de cinco anos.

- Pensamos nisso, senhor Ackles. E estamos investigando.

- Espero que dê tudo certo e esse monstro pague pelo que fez...

- A melhor informação é que, por causa do aparecimento dessa nova vítima e por ela ter prestado queixa, Mark vai ficar sob custódia até o julgamento, sem a possibilidade de pagamento de fiança.

- Ótimo! Podemos nos sentir mais tranquilos com isso.

- Exatamente, senhor Ackles. Vamos continuar as investigações e quando tivermos qualquer novidade eu ou o detetive Beaver entraremos em contato.

- Obrigado. – Finalizou a ligação e contou para Lauren e os amigos sobre o que Collins havia dito ao telefone.

Ainda com Angus no colo, Lauren não sabia definir se estava feliz ou triste. Talvez os dois. Feliz por saber que, com uma nova vítima, as chances de Mark ser condenado aumentaram consideravelmente; triste por saber que outra jovem sofreu como ela. Jensen a envolveu, passando o braço sobre os ombros.

- Isso é bom, meu amor, garante que ele não vai machucar mais ninguém.

Lauren permaneceu em silêncio. O jeito era mesmo ver essa nova informação pelo lado positivo.

**N.A.:** Bem, gente, desculpem o atraso mais uma vez. Tenho acordado às 5h45 por causa do trabalho novo e, por isso, o sono chega mais cedo à noite, atrapalhando minha rotina de "escritora" *morre de rir*. Vou tentar compensar vocês publicando dois capítulos esta semana! Tentar... Não me xinguem...

Esse capítulo foi mais para pôr alguns pingos em "is" e tracinhos em "ts", fazer o casal se acertar e reuni-los... Não aguento ver o Jensen sofrendo tanto... nem Lauren, claro, afinal ela é minha cria. O Jensen não é um fofo? Além de compreensivo e carinhoso, adotou até o gato da moça... rsrsrsrsrs.

**Ana Ackles –**Você tinha razão, a história vai tomando conta e as ideias vão surgindo... eu juro que pensei que esta fic não teria mais de 30 páginas, mas já passou de 60! E ainda tem coisa pra acontecer... Ah, tenho uma ideia para satisfazer sua vontade de uma nova Padackles... Já comecei, vai ser curtinha, mas espero que goste. Eu te aviso quando postar... Obrigada pelo carinho! Bjos!

**L. Winchester – **Lembrei de você sábado, quando vi "Como eliminar seu marido". Teu Misha de cabelo mais compridinho e camiseta branca, hmmmm... Ele apareceu pouquinho neste capítulo, de novo, me perdoe... Mas quantidade não é qualidade e pode ter certeza de que, se os ventos não mudarem e a história for como eu penso, eu hei de satisfazer sua necessidade por descendentes russos com uma participação bem importante dele no final... E, sim, Lauren tem sorte por ter os amigos que tem... Obrigada por continuar lendo. Beijos!

**Leitorinhos em geral – **A todos aqueles que ainda não me abandonaram... provavelmente o fim está próximo! Estou enrolada com o código penal do Texas (eu sou detalhista demais, confesso...), mas há de dar tudo certo. E, para não perder o hábito da brincadeira, aí vai:

Quem deve ser a nova vítima do Mark a ajudar nas investigações?

Disque 1 – para Alona Tal;

Disque 2 – para Nicki Aycox;

Disque 3 – para Genevieve Cortese;

Disque 4 – para Katie Cassidy;

Disque 5 – para Lindsey McKeon.

Uma ótima semana a todos!

Beijos,

Deany


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Chris estava na cozinha do apartamento de Jensen preparando algo para os amigos com a ajuda de Jared. Ajuda não era o termo certo, mas Jared estava lá, experimentando de tudo um pouco e dando as suas opiniões. Enquanto isso, Lauren esperava pelo almoço deitada no sofá, a cabeça no colo de Jensen, enquanto ele fazia carinhos em seus cabelos.

- Senti tanta falta disso... – sussurrou Jensen.

- Eu também... Jen... Será que temos chance contra Mark, mesmo eu tendo sido...

- Claro, meu amor. Você foi, antes de tudo, vítima de violência, isso é o que importa no processo. Você vai gostar do Jeff, ele é simples, engajado. Capaz de convencer um careca a comprar uma escova de cabelos! – disse, rindo.

- Mesmo? Até estou me sentindo melhor! – respondeu Lauren, rindo também.

- É sério. Ele me ajudou no caso com a Elena, ajudou o Chris quando um ex-funcionário vendeu uma ideia dele para uma agência concorrente...

- E agora resolveu ingressar na área criminal?

- Na verdade é o contrário. Ele é criminalista, mas pelos amigos ele se desvia um pouco do caminho... - sorriu Jensen. – O que é bom, pois nenhum de nós é muito chegado a cometer crimes. Se bem que eu ando com vontade de matar um filho da mãe de uns dias pra cá...

- Jen...

- Desculpe. Eu perco a cabeça quando lembro que um cara com quem convivi por quatro meses foi capaz de machucar você.

Neste momento Chris entrou na sala, limpando as mãos no avental amarrado à cintura.

- Está bem, o almoço está pronto, mas como o Jensen aqui se esqueceu de comprar uma mesa para a sala de jantar, vamos ter que improvisar e comer com os pratos no colo mesmo.

Os amigos comeram falando amenidades, qualquer assunto para amenizar o clima tenso.

- Chris, meus parabéns, você conseguiu fazer um simples espaguete parecer um prato requintado! – elogiou Lauren.

- Obrigado! É meu hobby, cozinhar, sabe? – agradeceu, ligeiramente encabulado.

- Espero que você não esteja pensando em trocar de namorado só porque ele tem uma habilidade que eu não tenho! – brincou Jensen.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Minha intenção é ficar com os dois! – Lauren devolveu a brincadeira.

O detetive Misha Collins olhou para o relógio pela quarta vez. O mostrador marcava três e dez da tarde. A jovem que havia telefonado se dizendo outra vítima de Sheppard estava atrasada, o que o deixou apreensivo.

Outros dez minutos haviam se passado quando uma jovem loira e pequena entra na delegacia. Ela se dirigiu ao balcão onde um recepcionista lhe indicou a mesa de Misha.

- Detetive Collins?

- Sim – respondeu Misha. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Sou Alona Tal, liguei a respeito de Mark Sheppard. Meu ônibus atrasou um pouco, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, por favor, me acompanhe até uma sala de interrogatório para que possamos conversar com mais privacidade. Sei que o assunto de que vamos tratar é constrangedor para você, mas o seu depoimento é muito importante para que possamos deter Mark e impedir que ele faça novas vítimas.

Já acomodados, Alona foi quem fez a primeira pergunta.

- Já se passaram cinco anos, não existem mais provas do que o Mark me fez... como isso vai ajudar a outra moça?

- Na verdade, o que vai valer neste caso é o seu testemunho para avalizar as atitudes de Sheppard. Isto quer dizer que ele não poderá ser acusado pelo que fez a você, mas o fato de já haver uma vítima anterior a Lauren vai reforçar a acusação atual, servirá como determinante de personalidade e reduzirá as chances dele ser inocentado.

- Já é alguma coisa. E qual é a pena, em média?

- Em um caso como esse em que o acusado usa de ameaça com arma de fogo, além de espancar e estuprar a vítima, provavelmente são 25 anos de condenação. Depende muito do júri. Neste caso em particular, também há uma acusação de perjúrio, pois ele veio até a delegacia e prestou queixa contra o rapaz que socorreu a jovem, o que pode acrescentar de dois a dez anos. Podemos começar?

- Claro... – respondeu, baixinho.

Misha Collins ligou a câmera que gravaria o depoimento da moça loira.

- Esse é o testemunho de Alona Tal, 22 anos, parte integrante do caso número 127.548. Senhorita Alona, conte-me como conheceu o senhor Mark Sheppard.

- Eu tinha 17 anos, estava começando na faculdade de publicidade e fiz teste para uma vaga de estágio numa agência chamada Point of View. Fiquei feliz, achei que tinha tido sorte... mas logo na primeira semana um colega começou a me assediar. Era Mark Sheppard. Por dois meses ele deu em cima de mim, mas eu não quis nada com ele, não só porque ele era nojento, mas porque eu tinha namorado. Quando viu que eu não iria ceder de livre e espontânea vontade ele me forçou... – Alona interrompeu a frase ao meio e deu um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Alona. Não tenha pressa.

- Um dia eu estava indo pra casa e vi Mark parado na esquina, apoiado na parede do meu prédio. Eu tinha que passar por ele de um jeito ou de outro para poder entrar. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e, antes que eu pudesse gritar, ele encostou uma arma em mim e me mandou ficar quieta. Depois me forçou a entrar no carro dele.

- Você morava com seus pais?

- Sim. Ainda moro.

- E ele sabia disso?

- Sim. A agência era pequena, todos se conheciam e sabiam de muitas coisas uns dos outros.

- Prossiga, por favor.

- Ele me levou para um lugar deserto, uma estradinha de terra qualquer que partia da rodovia que sai de Dallas, sabe? Quando chegamos lá ele me mandou ir para o banco de trás, sempre me ameaçando com a arma. Disse que me mataria se eu reagisse. Então eu deixei ele fazer o que quis... Foi horrível... – Ao lembrar-se do estupro no carro, Alona começou a chorar.

O detetive Collins aguardou alguns instantes enquanto a jovem tentava se recuperar tomando um pouco de água. Em seguida, ela continuou a narrar sua história com detalhes. Quase uma hora de depoimento depois, Alona concluiu.

- Ele me deixou na frente do meu prédio e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Meus pais queriam que eu denunciasse, mas achei que ninguém iria acreditar em mim. Eu era adolescente, espontânea, risonha... podiam achar que eu tinha provocado tudo e queria ganhar algo em troca depois. Se nem na agência acreditaram em mim...

- Você comentou com alguém na agência?

- Sim. Depois daquela noite eu não conseguia mais sequer pensar na possibilidade de olhar na cara do Mark de novo, então liguei para meu chefe dizendo que estava abrindo mão do estágio; ele perguntou o porquê, eu respondi, ele me deu uma bronca, disse que eu não devia inventar esse tipo de absurdo de um homem tão bom quanto Mark e que se eu queria desistir da vaga era só dizer. Aí eu larguei a faculdade, fiquei alguns meses isolada e agora trabalho em uma livraria.

Detetive e vítima conversaram por mais algum tempo antes que ela fosse liberada. Então Collins se pôs a transcrever o depoimento que passaria ao advogado de Lauren. Com certeza ele iria fazer bom uso das informações ali contidas.

Quando Jeffrey Dean Morgan chegou ao apartamento de Jensen passava das quatro horas da tarde.

- Hei, garoto! Quanto tempo! – disse ao rapaz enquanto o abraçava.

- Hei, Jeff. Obrigado por vir. Esta é minha namorada, Lauren.

- Tudo bem, Lauren?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Então, Jeff, sente-se. Vamos tomar uma cerveja enquanto te contamos o que houve.

O advogado ouviu a tudo atentamente, tomando notas vez ou outra. Ao final, ele suspirou e disse, com um tom de espanto na voz.

- É uma história e tanto, hein, mocinha! Mas vamos dar um final feliz à ela, com certeza. Esse Mark não tem chance nenhuma, especialmente com a aparição desta nova vítima, não há neste país um júri que não o condene.

- E a pena, Jeff? De quanto tempo de paz estamos falando?

- De 35 a 40 anos, no mínimo, por ser um crime de primeiro grau com agravantes, como uso de arma de fogo para infligir medo, abuso sexual de uma pessoa inconsciente, por exemplo. As marcas em seu pescoço devem servir como provas de tentativa de homicídio, o que pode dar mais alguns aninhos de reclusão. Trata-se de um crime que sempre gera mais comoção. Especialmente se o júri estiver mais sensibilizado. E se acrescentarmos alguns anos por perjúrio, o que pode variar de dois a dez, ele vai estar velho o bastante para não conseguir importunar mais ninguém quando reconquistar sua liberdade.

- Sem condicional? – perguntou Lauren.

- Talvez. Mas ele terá que fazer solicitação para ter direito à avaliação que por sua vez dá direito ou não à liberdade condicional. Leva tempo, eu serei avisado e farei de tudo para impedir, fique tranquila.

- Prometo tentar.

- Você vai precisar ser forte. O advogado de defesa vai jogar sujo para distorcer os fatos e te desestruturar. Inclusive usando o fato de você ter sido garota de programa para isso. Você não pode se abalar; se emocionar, sim, até para comover os jurados; se abalar jamais. Se você perder a esperança ele vai sentir essa brecha e usar contra nós.

- E eu vou estar sempre com você, querida. Eu e todos os seus amigos, portanto você não precisa se sentir insegura ou assustada – acrescentou Jensen.

Lauren sorriu. Ela se sentia mesmo mais confiante, depois da conversa com Jeffrey. Mas havia algo que a incomodava.

- Jeffrey, mas e o Jared? Ele pode ser acusado de agressão?

- Na verdade, não. A lei determina que o uso de força mortal é justificado quando usado para evitar um homicídio ou estupro, por exemplo. Jared a estava defendendo, evitando que Mark a matasse, e a chamada "defesa de terceiros" é por si excludente de ilicitude.

- O que significa que, por Jared estar tentando evitar um crime, o que ele fez não pode ser considerado crime? – perguntou Jensen.

- Em termos leigos, sim.

- E a outra moça? A pena pode ser aumentada por ele ser reincidente? – foi a vez de Lauren perguntar.

- Infelizmente ele será julgado como réu primário, já que a outra moça não prestou queixa. O que pode acontecer é que o depoimento dela sensibilize os jurados e eles queiram dar alguns anos a mais motivados pela comoção, o que é bom. Lembre-se que ela será testemunha em seu caso, não estará no banco da acusação.

- Qualquer coisa é lucro... – suspirou Lauren. Jeffrey começou a rir.

- O que foi, cara? – perguntou Jensen, espantado.

- É que, em casos de estupro, existe uma pena que não é sentenciada nem pelos jurados, nem pelo juiz, mas pelos colegas de penitenciária... e eu vou dar um jeitinho para que essa pena "alternativa" seja aplicada com rigor, se é que me entende...

Ao darem-se conta sobre o que Jeffrey falava, Lauren e Jensen riram também.

Misha e Jeffrey se encontraram na tarde seguinte para trocar informações. O detetive forneceu cópias das transcrições dos depoimentos de Alona, Lauren e de todos os amigos da jovem, além de cópias das fotos e dos laudos dos exames de corpo delito.

- Eu vejo coisas como essas há anos, mas nunca me acostumo. – resmungou Jeffrey.

- Se você se acostumar será uma prova de que deixou de ser humano. – respondeu Misha.

- Você tem razão. Vamos ter um trabalho árduo daqui pra frente, mas eu quero muito colocar esse cara atrás das grades, se possível com um colega de cela bem grandalhão.

Neste momento o detetive Beaver entrou na sala com uma expressão preocupada.

- Tem um tal Frederic Lane na recepção, se apresentou como advogado de Mark Sheppard. E tem uma ordem de soltura em mãos. Nosso cara vai esperar pelo julgamento em liberdade. Filho da p...

- Calma, Jim. Vamos manter vigilância à distância. Ele não vai machucar mais ninguém se depender de mim – ameaçou Misha. – Infelizmente, senhor Morgan, sou obrigado a fornecer as mesmas cópias ao advogado de defesa.

- Eu sei, Collins, não se preocupe. Com o que ele fez e com a nova testemunha, não há como esse cara ser absolvido.

- Espero que sim. Agora me dê licença que preciso atender ao tal Lane. Fique com o número do meu celular. Qualquer coisa me ligue.

- Obrigado. O mesmo para você.

Em outra sala de interrogatório havia um homem magro, que aparentava ter alguns anos mais do que 40, que bufava impacientemente. Ao seu lado, Mark Sheppard estava em silêncio enquanto aguardava, aparentando a tranquilidade dos inocentes, embora não fosse um.

Ao perceber a chegada do detetive Collins, Lane sequer se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Até que enfim. Me dê logo a cópia dos prontuários e depoimentos que eu quero sair daqui com meu cliente.

- O seu cliente está ciente de que não pode deixar a cidade, certo, senhor Lane? – disse Collins enquanto estendia a pasta com os documentos e fotos ao advogado.

- Ele não precisa fugir ou se esconder. É um homem inocente e eu vou provar isso no tribunal. Vamos embora, Mark. Seus dias de clausura se encerraram aqui. – Dito isso, os dois homens levantaram-se e foram até a saída. Mark ainda deu uma última olhada para trás e, quando seus olhos encontraram o azul dos olhos do detetive, sorriu como se acreditasse seriamente na sua absolvição.

As duas semanas seguintes foram de reuniões com Jeffrey e preparativos para a transferência permanente de Lauren para o apartamento de Jensen. As redes de proteção foram devidamente instaladas nas janelas, os pertences da jovem buscados em seu antigo lar e o imóvel colocado para locação, mesmo mobiliado, já que ela não queria se desfazer do lugar. Havia a expectativa para o início do julgamento e a adaptação do casal, agora que estavam oficialmente morando juntos. Mas algo incomodava Lauren. Esse algo era Jensen.

Ele a tocava com amor e carinho, mas nada que sugerisse algo mais íntimo. "Ele está com nojo de mim, só pode ser", era o que pensava. Já se havia passado um mês desde o ataque de Mark, desde que Jensen havia tomado conhecimento de sua história. Ela decidiu que daquela noite não passaria.

- Jen, o que há de errado?

- Nada, meu anjo, que pergunta é essa?

- Não sei como dizer...

- Nós combinamos nunca mais esconder nada um do outro, certo?

- Jen, sinto sua falta...

Jensen parou por um instante, ficou olhando para Lauren com espanto.

- Desde que você... ficou sabendo o que eu fui... – disse Lauren, cheia de cuidado, olhando para as próprias mãos – nós não fizemos mais... amor...

- Por isso você acha que tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Jensen, recebendo como resposta apenas um gesto afirmativo quase imperceptível. – Meu anjo, não pense isso nunca mais! Eu não tenho nojo de você!

Lauren encarou o loiro com espanto. Apesar de estarem juntos há menos de um ano, ele já a conhecia muito bem.

- Lor, eu só quis dar um tempo para você se recuperar, não sei o quanto aquele filho da... o quanto Mark te machucou fisicamente, não quis forçar nada antes que você estivesse bem. Não quero te machucar como ele fez...

- Oh, Jen... você não precisa ter medo de me machucar, você é o homem mais carinhoso que existe...

- Lor, não é só isso... Às vezes tenho medo de que sexo te traga lembranças tão ruins, tão traumáticas, que você me abandone para não ter que ir pra cama comigo.

Em resposta Jensen recebeu um beijo apaixonado. Depois de alguns minutos, Lauren fitou os lindos olhos verdes de Jensen e respondeu:

- Eu te amo, Jen... jamais vou te abandonar... e fazer sexo com você é especial, é mágico, doce... não se compara com nada do que experimentei com Mark ou qualquer outro.

- Nem com Brian? – Mal as palavras haviam deixado seus lábios, Jensen já estava arrependido de ter perguntado. – Me desculpe... – disse, olhando para o chão.

- Está tudo bem, Jen... quero que saiba que é diferente com você. Eu amei Brian muito, ainda amo as boas lembranças que tenho do tempo em que estivemos juntos. Mas é passado. O que tenho vivido com você é especial, porque é algo que eu achava ser impossível, ser feliz novamente, ser amada novamente, não achei que merecesse. Jen... você não precisa ter medo de ser comparado com o Brian.

- Lor, puxa, eu...

- Jensen, eu sou privilegiada. Tantas pessoas por aí não são amadas verdadeiramente uma vez sequer numa vida inteira! Enquanto eu estou sendo amada pela segunda vez, estou feliz e me sentindo completa pela segunda vez! Você tem noção do que isso representa? Eu me sinto abençoada por ter você, você é minha bênção. Nada em você ou que você fizer será capaz de trazer más lembranças ou traumas nem nada deste tipo.

Jensen ouvia a tudo com encantamento. Lauren havia superado mais um tanto de dor e sofrimento, causados por Mark, e estava de volta, inteira e intensa, otimista e divertida como a Lauren que havia conhecido sete meses antes. E, mesmo julgando ser impossível, ele a amava ainda mais a partir deste instante.

- E tem um lado bom de ter sido garota de programa... – acrescentou Lauren, com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- O quê? – perguntou Jensen espantado.

- Aprendi algumas coisinhas que mocinhas bem-comportadas não conhecem... – completou, ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava nos braços de Jensen o empurrando para a cama. Os dois riram feito crianças e fizeram amor pela primeira vez desde a interferência de Mark na vida do casal.

**N.A.: **Enfim, pessoal. Eu sei que havia prometido que postaria sempre às sextas-feiras, mas o novo trabalho está me atrapalhando um pouco. Tudo porque eu acordo às 6h da manhã e, por isso, o sono chega mais cedo também... Me desculpem. Para compensar este capítulo foi um pouquinho mais longo. E com a participação da Alona, por maioria de votos no quiz anterior. Rsrsrsrsrs...

**Casslover – **O Angus não foi inspirado em filme nenhum, juro. Ele é meu. Loirinho (claaaaro), carinha, patas e barriga branquinhas, e muuuuito sapeca. Já caiu da janela do apartamento, só que eram quatro andares, e não oito. É a arte imitando a vida, afinal, eu já havia avisado que tem um tanto de mim nesta fic, realidades e sonhos... muitos sonhos... Só que ele não se chama Angus, realmente. Escolhi este nome em homenagem ao guitarrista do AC/DC, Angus Young, que eu adoro essa banda.

**Ana Ackles – **Três gatos? Ai, que inveja branca... o meu não me deixa adotar outro. Juro, eu já tentei. Meu "Angus" ficou emburrado três dias, sem nem chegar perto de mim, o que é muuuuuuito estranho, já que ele é praticamente a minha sombra. *risos* O meu Jensen é mesmo um príncipe encantado. Mas, convenhamos, que o verdadeiro também é... Beijos e obrigada por continuar lendo!

**CassGirl 4Ever – **Eu andava devendo um pouco de Misha, por isso, neste capítulo ele apareceu um pouquinho mais, já que o pessoal adora esse anjo (eu também, não nego). Eu tenho planos pra esse cara, não se preocupe... Continue lendo e deixando suas opiniões. Beijos!

** – **Bem, taí um capítulo com um pouco mais de Misha. E, como eu disse pra CassGirl 4Ever, eu tenho planos para ele. Sobre o Jensen adotar Angus, ele é mesmo um fofo. Que bom que você gostou da notícia de outra vítima do Mark, assim ele tem menos chances de se safar dessa, certo?

Por hoje é isso, pessoal. A história está chegando ao seu final, não vou me prolongar nos trâmites jurídicos da coisa porque legislações são confusas para alguém leigo como eu, e não conheço de perto nenhum texano que possa me ajudar com as leis de lá, então... peço perdão mais uma vez. Mas espero que vocês gostem do que vem por aí.

E para não perder o hábito... hoje sem alternativas, vai o nosso quiz: qual música seria ideal para servir de tema para o nosso casal? Preferencialmente em inglês, certo, já que a fic se passa nos USA (eliminados nas oitavas de final da Copa, *chora*). Enviem suas sugestões por review. Até semana que vem! Muitas beijocas! E ronrons do meu "Angus".


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO ONZE

A finalização de um anúncio para um cliente muito exigente fez com que Jensen chegasse tarde em casa naquela noite. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com tudo às escuras. Eram raras as vezes em que Lauren não o esperava, até porque ela adorava ficar acordada até mais tarde, seja por trabalho ou por diversão.

O loiro entrou no quarto e não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a cena. Lauren dormia de costas com Angus juntinho dela, a cabecinha deitada em seu braço, uma patinha sobre o seu peito, como uma criança agarrada à mãe. Uma cena cheia de paz e tranquilidade, coisas conquistadas arduamente pelo casal nos últimos meses. Jensen foi ao banheiro, tomou uma ducha, voltou, deitou-se cheio de cuidados para não acordá-los, e ficou um tempo olhando ambos a dormir, iluminados apenas pelo abajur.

Ele tinha o costume de rezar todas as noites. Aprendeu com a mãe que era importante ter fé, mas houve um tempo em que deixou o costume de lado, decepcionado com o rumo que a sua vida, as traições e as mágoas. Não neste momento. Olhando Lauren e Angus dormirem, ele agradeceu pela segunda chance que estava tendo de encontrar a felicidade, de encontrar o amor. E pediu forças para enfrentarem, juntos, o julgamento que iniciaria em duas semanas.

Pouco mais de cinco meses haviam se passado desde a prisão de Mark e as investigações mostraram que, além de Lauren e Alona, ele havia feito outras duas vítimas. Kate Cassidy, 25 anos, era vizinha de Sheppard quando teve seu apartamento arrombado, três anos antes. Ela foi agredida e estuprada pelo invasor que identificou como sendo Mark, mas o caso foi arquivado por falta de provas, destruídas em um incêndio criminoso que atingiu o departamento da polícia de San Antonio onde estavam guardadas.

A outra vítima, Nicki Aycox, 30 anos, foi atacada pelo publicitário seis meses depois de Kate. A jovem saiu de uma festa e se dirigia sozinha a um ponto de táxi que ficava na esquina quando foi abordada, arrastada para um carro e estuprada ali mesmo. Ela havia prestado queixa e participado do mesmo procedimento de Lauren, mas a polícia de Houston não havia sido tão eficiente quanto à de Dallas e arquivou o caso.

As três se colocaram à disposição para testemunharem contra Mark. Já que ele não havia sido condenado pelo que fez a elas, ao menos não sairia impune desta vez, o que já era um alívio, especialmente porque evitaria que acontecesse com mais alguém. Jeffrey realizou reuniões de estratégia individualmente, preparando-as para as artimanhas do advogado de defesa e estava bastante otimista.

Mas, apesar das novas evidências e testemunhas, Jensen temia. Por Lauren, pelo desgaste por que ela passaria e pelo que Frederic Lane poderia aprontar. Ele estava preocupado, mas fazia de tudo para não transparecer, pois precisava deixá-la segura e confiante. Foi pensando nisso enquanto observava a namorada dormir que ele rezou e acabou dormindo também.

O julgamento começaria na terça-feira, mas Lauren já não dormia direito há dez dias. Os amigos estavam todos em contato constante, para dar forças e apoio a ela; Jensen fazia tudo para agradá-la; até mesmo Angus parecia sentir que algo diferente estava acontecendo e seguia a dona por todo o lugar.

Na sexta-feira Jensen chegou em casa antes de Lauren. Ele queria preparar uma surpresa com dois objetivos: fazê-la esquecer por alguns momentos a proximidade do julgamento e comemorar seu primeiro ano de relacionamento. Apressado, ele começou a distribuir velas aromáticas e pétalas de rosas pelo apartamento, sob o olhar atento do gato.

- Vê se não derruba alguma vela e põe fogo na casa, garoto – disse Jensen e recebeu um "prrrr" em resposta. Ele, que nunca havia tido um animal de estimação antes, definitivamente fora contagiado por Lauren e seu amor por felinos. E riu, aliviado, quando percebeu que em vez das velas, Angus havia escolhido algumas pétalas para brincar. – Isso mesmo! Ao menos assim estamos todos seguros, certo?

Música romântica, champanhe no gelo, morangos e chantilly dispostos em uma bandeja sobre a cama. Jensen parou à porta do quarto, olhou para tudo aquilo e deu um suspiro decepcionado.

- Cara, você não tem criatividade nenhuma... – falou para si mesmo em voz alta.

- Está perfeito, Jen – disse Lauren atrás dele.

- Oh, anjinho, nem ouvi você chegar – respondeu ele enquanto abraçava a jovem. Quando percebeu que ela chorava, afastou-se e, segurando-a pelos ombros, se abaixou um tanto para que pudessem ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível. – Hei, esta noite é especial, nada de tristeza ou preocupação, certo? Afinal, há um ano, neste mesmo horário, eu estava levando a maior surra da minha vida e quero comemorar isso.

- Só você mesmo, né, Jen? – Lauren sorriu em resposta, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Fazer o quê? – riu Jensen. – Eu só queria saber planejar algo mais bacana pra gente comemorar, você merece tão mais do que eu preparei...

- Eu não preciso de mais do que isso, Jen, o que me importa é ter você.

- Bem, isso é fácil... – disse Jensen, beijando-a em seguida.

- Eu nem consegui preparar nada e... – foi interrompida por outro beijo.

- Não importa. Eu também só preciso de você.

Morangos, chantilly e champanhe foram esquecidos num canto do quarto, enquanto o casal fez amor.

Durante o final de semana Lauren e Jensen permaneceram no apartamento, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e reunindo forças para o que estava por vir. Na noite de segunda-feira Jeffrey apareceu para mais uma mais uma reunião de estratégia onde orientou a jovem sobre seu comportamento no tribunal.

- Lauren, o tal Lane vai jogar sujo para desestabilizar você, desacreditá-la, especialmente usando o fato de você ter sido garota de programa para denegri-la. Eu vou estar lá para mostrar que estupro e sexo são coisas diferentes, sensibilizar o júri a seu favor.

- Ok – respondeu Lauren, num sussurro.

- Lembre-se, aconteça o que acontecer, o que quer que o advogado de Mark diga ou faça, não se irrite, responda apenas o que ele perguntar sem se prolongar, não seja fria, olhe jurados e o advogado nos olhos, não dê respostas ríspidas. Pareça frágil e indefesa, que assim se conquista os jurados.

- Não vou precisar me esforçar muito pra isso.

- Você precisa se sentir confiante de que vamos vencer a causa, porque vamos, mas nunca demonstre isso para não deixá-los irritados.

- Certo... e as outras vítimas? Como elas estão?

- Preparadas. Hoje pela manhã tivemos uma audiência preliminar, na qual somente os advogados participaram, e Lane solicitou a retirada delas do rol de testemunhas, alegando que eram depoimentos desnecessários. Mas eu reforcei a importância da participação delas para estabelecer o padrão de comportamento do acusado e o juiz as manteve.

- Ainda bem – suspirou Lauren.

- Ah, também fizemos a seleção de júri e, posso dizer, esse foi outro fator que me deixou mais tranquilo. Dos doze jurados, sete são mulheres, o que é uma ótima vantagem para nós, especialmente no momento em que eu mostrar as fotos do exame de corpo delito e o relatório patológico. São coisas que chocam as mulheres, pois são mais sensíveis, automaticamente se imaginam no lugar da vítima e criam empatia.

- Isso então já é uma vitória, certo? – perguntou Jensen.

- Podemos considerar, sim. Afinal, é um ponto positivo, vai tornar meu trabalho mais fácil – sorriu Jeffrey. – Agora, Lauren, quero que você descanse, namore, relaxe, pois a partir de amanhã começamos a nossa batalha, certo?

- Obrigada, Jeff. – despediu-se Lauren com um abraço no mais novo amigo.

Lauren não conseguia abotoar a camisa branca, de tanto tremor em suas mãos. Jensen veio em seu auxílio e, mais uma vez, brincou para deixá-la mais relaxada.

- Sabe, vou te ajudar a vestir essa camisa, mas é a última vez, certo? Eu prefiro tirar as suas roupas em vez de colocá-las.

- Jen... obrigada.

- Não tem de quê. Mais algum botão faltando?

- Não, está tudo certo e não é por isso que estou agradecendo. Sem você ao meu lado não sei o que faria...

- Lor, você é mais forte do que pensa, eu sei. Por tudo o que você já passou e as dificuldades que enfrentou você nem precisaria de mim para vencer mais esta.

- Não pense assim, Jen, eu preciso de você ao meu lado! – respondeu a jovem, com um olhar assustado.

- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, meu anjo, só quero que se lembre que tem força o bastante para superar este julgamento, que não precisa temer. Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza.

- Espero que você esteja certo, Jen. Estou tão cansada... Não vejo a hora de ter paz novamente, poder curtir a nossa vida juntos...

- Nós vamos, meu amor. Nós vamos, eu garanto.

Jeffrey manteve Lauren e Jensen em uma sala de espera até o início da sessão do dia. Tudo para evitar o encontro com Mark e seu advogado pelos corredores. Quando chegou a hora de entrar no tribunal, Lauren tremia tanto que não conseguia segurar o copo de chá sem derramar parte de seu conteúdo.

- Lor, anjo, fique calma. Vai dar tudo certo – este havia se tornado o mantra de Jensen nos últimos dias. – Vou ficar atrás de você, certo? E os nossos amigos vão fazer um rodízio, estarão conosco o tempo inteiro.

- Estou tentando, Jen, mas só de saber que vou estar no mesmo ambiente que aquele... nem sei, tenho medo de que ele possa aprontar algo.

- Se ele tentar qualquer coisa a segurança do tribunal dará um jeito nele, Lauren, não se preocupe com isso – assegurou Jeffrey.

A primeira a prestar depoimento foi Nicki Aycox. Jeffrey fez suas perguntas com suavidade e a fez contar com detalhes o modo como havia sido atacada. Vez ou outra o Frederic Lane bradava um protesto, ora afirmando ser especulação, ora reclamando de pergunta argumentativa, ora questionando sobre sua relevância. Ele fez o mesmo com cada uma das testemunhas. Mas o juiz Kim Manners estava irredutível e negou a maior parte dos protestos.

Nas suas vezes de interrogar, Lane fez o possível para tentar denegrir a imagem das moças. Ele vasculhou o passado delas e, como não encontrou nada grave, tentou engrandecer as pequenas coisas, como uma bebedeira na faculdade ou atrasos no pagamento de contas. Tudo para desacreditar as testemunhas. Jeffrey percebeu o desespero da defesa e chegou a rir durante um protesto.

- Meritíssimo, isso é ridículo! Solicito que o caro colega pare de desperdiçar nosso tempo com esse tipo de besteiras! – argumentou Morgan.

- É preciso avaliar a credibilidade da testemunha! – bradou Lane.

- E como o atraso de dois dias numa conta de luz vai avalizar ou não a credibilidade de alguém? Quem aqui nunca cometeu esse deslize, por um ingênuo esquecimento que fosse Meritíssimo?

- Doutor Lane, lamento, mas o advogado de acusação tem razão. O senhor tem algum objetivo com tudo isso ou podemos passar para a próxima testemunha? – questionou juiz Manners.

- Não, Meritíssimo. Sem mais perguntas. – Lane sentou-se ao lado de seu cliente com o semblante frustrado. Até mesmo Mark havia esquecido o sorriso cínico e demonstrava uma seriedade atípica, ele que sempre pareceu tão confiante.

O primeiro dia de julgamento chegou ao seu final e apenas as três testemunhas de acusação foram ouvidas. Mesmo assim, havia um gostinho de vitória no ar.

- Lauren, querida, mais tranquila agora? – perguntou Jeffrey.

- Deveria?

- Claro, ué. Lane está completamente desesperado, não consegue sequer esconder; o juiz Manners nos deu vantagem em praticamente todos os protestos dele e posso dizer, pela cara das juradas, que nós estamos conseguindo o nosso objetivo.

- Bom, que o Lane pareceu desesperado até eu percebi – acrescentou Jensen.

- Lor, eu vejo este tipo de comportamento na corte há anos, posso garantir que estamos indo muito bem, melhor até do que eu esperava. Com as fotos do exame de delito e o relatório da médica vamos conquistar de vez o júri e aí vai ser praticamente causa ganha. Não prometo, mas vou fazer o possível e talvez você nem precise depor.

- Isso sim, seria uma bênção! – adiantou-se Lauren.

- Não se anime, eu disse que vou tentar... Lane vai, com certeza, tentar o contrário.

- Ok, mesmo assim já me sinto um tanto melhor.

- Ótimo. Agora vão para casa e descansem que amanhã o dia será pesado.

No segundo dia de julgamento seriam ouvidas as testemunhas técnicas de acusação e defesa. Lauren estava ainda mais tensa, pois sabia o que estava por vir. Tudo o que passou seria exposto aos que estivessem naquele tribunal por meio de fotos e relatórios. Felizmente, apesar de ser aberto ao público, aquele não era um caso famoso, portanto, havia poucas pessoas presentes. A maioria amigos de Lauren e Jensen, já que nem isso Mark tinha.

- Eu chamo ao banco das testemunhas a criminalista Samantha Smith – falou Morgan.

Depois de fazer o juramento Dra. Smith acomodou-se calmamente.

- Ao dar entrada na emergência, que tipo de lesões Lauren apresentava? – perguntou Morgan.

- Ela possuía hematomas e cortes no rosto, compatíveis com espancamento; abrasões nos pulsos, compatíveis com ferimentos causados por amarradura; um pulso quebrado; além de marcas no pescoço que indicavam tentativa de asfixia.

- E quando o exame foi aprofundado, que mais a senhora e a sua equipe descobriram?

- Havia pele sob as unhas da vítima, cujo DNA foi posteriormente identificado como sendo de Mark Sheppard, assim como o sêmen e a saliva coletados no corpo da jovem. Encontramos ainda lacerações nas regiões vaginal e anal consistentes não apenas com sexo não-consensual, como também comprobatórias do uso de violência extrema.

- Com as provas contidas nos seus relatórios e nas fotos a que conclusão você chegou?

- Que a jovem não apenas sofreu estupro, como também foi vítima de tentativa de homicídio.

- Protesto, Meritíssimo. A testemunha está dando opinião pessoal! – gritou Lane.

- Meritíssimo, por favor, as conclusões são baseadas em provas, exames e testes científicos! – argumentou Morgan.

- Negado. A testemunha pode dar prosseguimento.

Enquanto isso Lauren via as fotos de seu próprio corpo projetadas numa tela para os jurados. Era a primeira vez que ela se confrontava com as evidências, já que durante todo o tratamento ela sequer se olhou no espelho. Um misto de espanto e terror tomou conta de sua mente, sua respiração ficou difícil, seu coração disparou, as mãos suaram frio. Jensen percebeu a proximidade de um ataque de pânico e pôs a mão no ombro da namorada.

Jeffrey interveio ao ver o estado da jovem.

- Meritíssimo, eu solicito um recesso de quinze minutos para que minha cliente possa se recompor.

- Concedido. Os trabalhos serão retomados em quinze minutos – concordou juiz Manners, levantando-se em seguida.

- Lauren, vem querida – pediu Jeffrey, com carinho. No entanto, ela apenas o encarou como se não o estivesse vendo, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido.

- Vem, meu amor. – Jensen pulou a mureta de madeira que delimitava o espaço do público e ajudou a namorada a levantar-se. Ela se deixou levar sem resistir, sem sequer perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Na sala de espera reservada para eles, Jeffrey trouxe água com açúcar e ajudou sua cliente a beber. Uma enfermeira veio em auxílio, mediu a pressão arterial de Lauren e ofereceu um calmante.

Jensen abraçou Lauren e deu um longo e suave beijo na testa da jovem.

- Fique calma, meu amor, eu sei que deve ser difícil acompanhar o julgamento dessa forma, mas você não está sozinha, nós estamos aqui e vai dar tudo certo – Jensen repetia as palavras embora não tivesse certeza se estavam ou não fazendo o efeito desejado. – Lor? Meu anjo, olha para mim, aguente firme, está bem?

- Jen...

- Eu sei, meu amor, é difícil, mas vai acabar logo, certo?

- Eu... só gostaria de não ter de acompanhar os depoimentos, é tão...

- Querida, é doloroso para todos aqueles que gostam de você, inclusive para mim, por isso estou fazendo o possível para ao menos poupá-la de ter que depor, ok, mas você precisa ser forte. – acrescentou Jeffrey.

Neste momento o meirinho os avisou que deveriam retornar ao tribunal onde os trabalhos teriam sequência. Enquanto a doutora Smith seguiu com os pormenores de seu relato, Lauren olhou para trás e viu Jared, Sarah e Chris sentados ao lado de Jensen. Eles sorriram para passar confiança à jovem, que retribuiu tristemente.

Quando chegou a vez de Frederic Lane interrogar a especialista, ele tentou mais uma vez desacreditar suas conclusões, mas não teve sucesso. Então apresentou sua testemunha, doutor Christopher Heyerdahl, que com sua voz fanha e sotaque caipira alegou que os ferimentos poderiam ter sido resultado de sexo violento, mas consentido.

- Por exemplo, as marcas de "estrangulamento" – Heyerdahl gesticulou aspas com os dedos – podem perfeitamente ser resultado de asfixia erótica, atividade muito comum entre as jovens, digamos, mais ousadas.

Lauren sabia que com "ousada" ele queria mesmo dizer "prostituta". Isso ficou explícito pelo modo como Heyerdahl, que já falava de modo arrastado, prolongou ainda mais a palavra para ressaltá-la.

- Protesto, Meritíssimo! Essa resposta é argumentativa! E nós não estamos aqui para ouvir a opinião preconceituosa do especialista.

- Aceito. Senhor Lane, oriente a sua testemunha.

- Sim, Meritíssimo – resignou-se o advogado de defesa.

- O júri deve ignorar os últimos comentários da testemunha. Podemos prosseguir.

Mesmo assim, Lauren sabia que a insinuação de Heyerdahl não seria simplesmente apagada da memória dos jurados e a pouca confiança adquirida depois do depoimento da criminalista, esvaiu-se. Especialmente porque a testemunha conseguiu criar uma nova justificativa para cada um dos ferimentos encontrados no corpo dela que comprovasse a teoria de sexo selvagem, mas consentido.

Jeffrey aproveitou o término dos trabalhos do dia para conversar com a criminalista Samantha Smith.

- Sam, vou te chamar de volta para revidar as insinuações do especialista deles.

- Melhor não, Jeff, acredite.

- Por que não? Eu não posso deixar os jurados acharem que Lauren foi pra cama de livre e espontânea vontade e ainda permitiu o uso de violência!

- Jeff, ele levantou suspeitas plausíveis, que não posso refutar.

- O que você está dizendo? – Jeffrey praticamente gritava em seu escritório.

- Que nenhuma das suposições que ele fez é absurda. Se eu voltar ao banco das testemunhas só piorarei a situação, pois terei que afirmar que tudo o que ele explicou poderia ter realmente acontecido.

- Deus do céu, como isso me escapou?

- Jeff, você não podia prever tudo. E a gente nem sabe se surtiu efeito nos jurados. Vamos ter fé. Amanhã será um novo dia. Você tem Jared e, sinceramente, acredito que deva levar Lauren a testemunhar também.

- Não sei se ela suporta isso.

- Se ela quebrar, melhor, significa estresse pós-traumático e sensibilizará o júri. O jogo não está perdido. Não desanime.

- Você tem razão.

- Jeff? – chamou Lauren, enquanto entrava na sala.

- Hei, anjinho, por que não vai para casa descansar?

- O que o tal Heyerdahl disse... ele...

- Vou ser sincero, complicou um pouco, sim, mas não quer dizer que perdemos a causa. Temos muito a nosso favor, não perca a esperança. Vou reverter isso. Sebastian! – gritou ao assistente. – Preciso que pesquise esse tal criminalista, ache qualquer coisa que eu possa usar para desacreditá-lo nas considerações finais. E você, querida, vá descansar. Infelizmente amanhã você vai depor.

Resignada e amparada por Jensen, a jovem obedeceu.

**N.A.: **Ainda tem alguém aí do outro lado? Pois é, queridos leitorinhos, peço desculpas pelo atraso em atualizar e pela pobreza do capítulo. Eu estou ansiosa para pôr no "papel" o final que estou planejando, mas entre o gran finale e o ponto em que a história se encontra só mesmo enchendo linguiça para as coisas fazerem sentido mais tarde. Ando meio ocupadinha procurando emprego (torçam para que eu encontre um onde eu seja paga, desta vez) e traduzindo um livro (que resolvi ingressar numa comu de tradutoras voluntárias), mas nunca vou abandonar esta fic, prometo. Peguei gosto por escrever ficção e ganhar o carinho dos leitores que deixam review. São ótimos antidepressivos. ;)

Não se apavorem, o Misha vai voltar. E como o Angus está fazendo sucesso, ele teve um pequeno destaque desta vez, para compensar a falta do gato que mia em russo (eu sei que ele é americano, mas é filho de russa, então deem um desconto...).

**Ivys – **Com um namorado como o Jensen que mulher perderia tempo sofrendo com traumas do passado? Rsrsrsrsrs. E sim, meu Jensen é um príncipe encantado, como deve ser o original. Meu só porque eu que escrevo e sonhar ainda não custa nada... E como você disse, é tão bom... Beijos, querida, e obrigada pela força.

**Ana Ackles – **Tem amor sobrando nesse coraçãozinho, né, menina? Ama o Pellegrino, o Misha, o Jensen... uau, gulosa! Rsrsrsrsrs. Brincadeirinha, assim que é o certo, como já diria Renato Russo, é preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, apesar do pouco sal... Beijos e até mais.

**Casslover – **Espero que tenha curtido o Angus mais um pouquinho. Ele mandou um ronrom pra Mel (eu gosto do nome da sua gata, o meu "Angus" é Damasco, comestível também, rsrsrsrsrs, e loiro, claro, que não sou boba). Gatos são uns danados, conquistam a gente de um jeito... beijos!

** – **Prontinho, taí o Angus, já que o carinha faz sucesso até sob pseudônimo. Também sou louca por gatos, só não tenho vários porque a casa é pequena e o ciúme do Damasco é grande. Não se preocupe que o Misha volta. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo elogio (adoro CSI, todos eles). Beijos.

Enfim, espero que todos vocês, reviewers ou não, continuem gostando. Falta pouco para o final agora. Provavelmente só mais um ou dois capítulos, depende de que rumo a história vai tomar...

Beijos e um ótimo final de semana.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Lauren estava no banho, se preparando para o terceiro dia de julgamento. Para um caso que não tinha repercussão nenhuma e que era considerado simples por muitos especialistas, ele estava se prolongando demais. Ao menos na opinião dela.

Então ela lembrou-se que este seria o dia do seu depoimento. E provavelmente o de Mark também. E não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que se misturaram com a água quente que vinha do chuveiro. Com as mãos apoiadas na parede forrada de azulejos brancos com pequenas flores, ela baixou a cabeça e extravasou.

A demora da namorada deixou Jensen apreensivo. Até que não aguentou mais e foi até o banheiro ver se havia acontecido alguma coisa.

- Lor? Está tudo bem?

O vapor da água quente era tanto que era impossível vê-la dentro do box, embora ele fosse de vidro transparente. E como ela não respondeu, Jensen abriu a porta do reservado e desligou o chuveiro. Só então conseguiu ver a namorada encolhida em um canto.

- Lor, querida, o que houve?

Ele pegou a jovem e a ajudou a levantar-se, mas ela parecia alheia ao que estava acontecendo.

- Lor, pelo amor de Deus, você está me assustando! Fala comigo! Lor, olhe para mim! Responde, por favor!

Ela soluçou. Foi como se algo tivesse quebrado dentro dela. O choro tornou-se compulsivo. Jensen a envolveu em uma toalha e a abraçou com carinho.

- Hei, você me assustou, garota... Nunca mais faça isso, ok? Eu sei o que está te incomodando, mas você precisa ser forte. Logo, logo isso vai acabar e vamos dar continuidade à nossa vida, certo? Você não está sozinha, nunca mais vai estar sozinha, eu prometo... – disse Jensen enquanto abraçava o corpo trêmulo daquela que amava tanto que seu coração chegava a doer ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Eu não quero ir, Jen, não aguento mais estar no mesmo ambiente daquele canalha.

- Mas, meu anjo, é por uma boa causa. Ele vai pagar pelo que fez a você e tantas outras... você precisa ser forte, amor...

Lauren fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro profundo. O calor do abraço de Jensen foi um consolo para a jovem que finalmente reuniu forças para vestir-se e ir com o namorado até o tribunal.

O meirinho chamou com voz grossa o nome de Jared para que ele se colocasse no banco das testemunhas. Depois do juramento, Morgan começou o interrogatório.

- Senhor Padalecki, o que o levou a ir até o apartamento de Lauren no dia do ataque?

- O chefe dela ligou para minha namorada, Sarah, preocupado porque ligava tanto para o apartamento quanto para o celular e Lauren não atendia. E como ela havia dito que iria direto pra casa quando nos deixou, Sarah achou melhor que eu fosse conferir pessoalmente.

- Como entrou no imóvel?

- Sarah tinha uma cópia da chave para emergências, já que Lauren morava sozinha na época.

- E o que viu quando lá chegou?

- A bolsa dela no chão da sala. Foi isso que me fez suspeitar que algo estava errado, pois a Lor é muito ordeira.

- E o que aconteceu em seguida?

- Fui até o quarto e vi Lauren, nua e desacordada, deitada de bruços, sendo estuprada por um homem desconhecido.

- Você tinha ideia de quem poderia ser o homem?

- Suspeitei que fosse um cara de quem Lauren havia falado no dia anterior, que a estava chantageando, por saber que ela havia sido prostituta no passado. Ela disse que ele ameaçou contar sobre isso para Jensen.

- Esse homem se encontra neste tribunal?

- Sim, senhor.

- Poderia apontá-lo para nós?

- É aquele ali, sentado na mesa da esquerda.

- Que se registre que a testemunha apontou para o réu, Mark Sheppard. O que você fez quando viu sua amiga sendo agredida?

- Eu o puxei de cima dela e dei um soco no rosto dele. Sei que não foi certo, mas perdi a razão ao ver que ele estava abusando dela. E o pior: ela estava inconsciente, nem podia tentar se defender ao menos. Ele tentou revidar, mas eu dei outro soco nele e consegui expulsá-lo.

- Você tem ciência de que ele registrou queixa na delegacia?

- Eu soube depois. Mas faria de novo para defender a Lauren.

O depoimento de Jared foi curto, especialmente porque o advogado de Sheppard não quis interrogá-lo. Segundo Jeffrey, este foi um bom sinal.

- Isso é ótimo, Lauren. Evita que ele jogue os jurados contra Jared e, consequentemente, contra você. – cochichou o advogado. - Eles devem estar agora ainda mais sensibilizados em saber que, se não fosse por Jared, você poderia estar morta.

- Senhor Morgan, queira chamar sua próxima testemunha.

- Sim, meritíssimo. Eu chamo o detetive Misha Collins.

Depois de Misha estar acomodado, Jeffrey iniciou suas perguntas.

- Detetive Collins, em primeiro lugar gostaria de sanar uma dúvida que deve estar povoando a cabeça dos jurados. É a respeito do depoimento de Jared Padalecki. Esclareça o porque dele não ter sido indiciado por agressão.

- Bem, apesar do uso de violência e da tentativa do réu em prestar queixa contra a testemunha, neste caso ele não pôde ser acusado de crime algum, já que as circunstâncias eram excludentes de ilicitude.

- O que significa isso?

- Que quando se comete um crime para evitar outro, ele não pode ser considerado crime. Ou seja, ele agrediu o réu, mas tais agressões não podem ser consideradas crime porque assim ele interrompeu um estupro e possivelmente evitou um homicídio, que são crimes hediondos.

- Um crime menos grave para evitar um crime hediondo?

- Exatamente. Não fosse pela intervenção do jovem Padalecki, muito provavelmente a senhorita Lauren estaria morta.

Misha continuou narrando os fatos do processo. O chamado de Jared para o 911, a chegada dos oficiais e da ambulância, a situação do apartamento e da própria Lauren. Como Sheppard havia cometido perjúrio ao tentar registrar queixa contra Jared.

Mais uma vez o advogado de defesa se absteve de interrogar a testemunha, o que acabou intrigando Jeffrey, que fez tudo para evitar transparecer a sua preocupação para Lauren. Mesmo assim, ela não resistiu e perguntou:

- Jeffrey, que jogada é essa? Estou ficando com medo.

- Não sei, mas não se preocupe. O que for eu vou derrubar.

Do outro lado da sala, Mark fez a mesma pergunta ao seu advogado.

- O que você está fazendo, cara? Não estou entendendo nada, você não deveria interrogar as testemunhas? Tentar desacreditá-las? Contradizê-las? Qualquer coisa?

- Sinceramente, Mark, você cavou sua própria cova quando resolveu dar queixa do rapaz. Nada do que eu fizer neste caso poderá te livrar da acusação de perjúrio. E, para ser sincero, o que realmente me interessa é te inocentar das acusações de estupro e tentativa de homicídio.

- Mas aí eu vou preso! – resmungou entre os dentes, ameaçadoramente.

- Ao menos vai ter condicional por bom comportamento. Da próxima vez, antes de cometer um crime, pense que haverá consequências.

O juiz interrompeu os trabalhos para que todos pudessem almoçar. Mas tanto Lauren quanto Jensen não conseguiram comer, tamanho nervosismo para o que estava para acontecer naquela tarde.

Lauren foi a primeira a depor. Trêmula e visivelmente nervosa, ela mal conseguiu fazer o juramento, mas Jeffrey tentou acalmá-la começando com perguntas leves do tipo há quanto tempo namora Jensen, quando havia se mudado para o apartamento do rapaz, quando voltou a Midland. Só depois começou a questioná-la de modo que ela contasse a história com Brian. Jeffrey a conduziu para que ela contasse os detalhes, todo o romance, o amor, os sonhos, a dor da perda. Lauren não resistiu e chorou. O meirinho trouxe água, mas o depoimento não foi interrompido. O advogado assim queria, pois sabia que os jurados se sensibilizariam se soubessem da vida de Lauren antes da prostituição. E ele podia perceber que estava alcançando o objetivo com facilidade. Era experiente o bastante para ler nas feições de cada um dos 12 jurados o que estava se passando em suas mentes.

Na parte em que a jovem conta sobre a tentativa de suicídio uma das juradas não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Jeffrey continuou a guiar Lauren por sua história, passando pelo período em que se prostituiu até a tentativa de um novo começo, de volta à cidade natal e a felicidade sentiu ao conhecer e se apaixonar por Jensen, a segunda chance que toda mulher espera de ser feliz mais uma vez. Até a chegada de Mark na vida do casal e a violência que a jovem sofreu.

Tudo correu dentro do esperado de acordo com os planos de Jeffrey. Ainda assim ele sentia uma ponta de preocupação sobre qual seria a estratégia da defesa. Com certeza seria agressiva.

Morgan tinha razão. Já na primeira pergunta Lane intimidou Lauren.

- Então a senhorita quer convencer os jurados que foi prostituta por falta de opção? Que comovente.

- Protesto, meritíssimo. Pergunta argumentativa.

- Aceito. Comporte-se, senhor Lane.

- Me desculpe, meritíssimo. Foi muito comovente a sua história, senhorita Lauren. Eu mesmo quase fui às lágrimas.

Diante da ironia, Jeffrey protestou mais uma vez.

- Protesto, meritíssimo. Isso foi uma pergunta? Acredito que nenhum de nós está aqui para conhecer o lado irônico do ilustre colega.

- Aceito. Mais uma dessas e eu vou ser obrigado a dar-lhe uma advertência.

- Me desculpe mais uma vez, meritíssimo. Senhorita Lauren, em seu depoimento a senhorita fez questão de frisar que foi obrigada a seguir a carreira, por assim dizer, de prostituta, por não conseguir outro emprego. Isto procede?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Lauren com a voz embargada.

- Tentou trabalhar de faxineira?

- Sim, senhor.

- Balconista, ou outra coisa?

- Sim, senhor.

- Mas como podemos saber se a senhorita não acabou gostando de ser garota de programa? Afinal, muitas fazem por que gostam, não é mesmo?

- Eu nunca gostei, posso garantir.

- Como? Como nós que aqui estamos ouvindo as suas histórias tristes podemos ter esta certeza?

- Eu não sei...

- Claro que não sabe. Muito conveniente.

- Protesto, meritíssimo. Ele está coagindo a testemunha – interferiu Morgan.

- Aceito. Senhor Lane, mantenha a compostura.

- Sim, meritíssimo. Mas a jovem não respondeu à pergunta. Como podemos saber se não gostava de sua atividade na época?

- Só posso dar minha palavra de que nunca gostei de me submeter a homens estúpidos e violentos que faziam de mim um objeto para usar e jogar fora.

- E como podemos acreditar na palavra de uma mulher que vendia o corpo?

- Protesto, meritíssimo, intimidação.

- Negado. Mas procure não ser tão rude, senhor Lane.

- Sim, meritíssimo. Vou mudar o rumo do interrogatório. Senhorita Lauren, de acordo com o meu cliente você se apaixonou por ele na época e, quando o reencontrou, o convidou para o seu apartamento. Isso procede?

- Nunca. Eu jamais me apaixonaria por um homem que abusou de mim por nove meses e depois se aproveitou disso para me chantagear.

- Não é isso que o meu cliente diz.

- O seu cliente é louco! – Lauren gritou.

- Senhorita Lauren, por favor, mantenha-se calma. – chamou a atenção o juiz.

- Desculpe, meritíssimo. Mas eu não fui tampouco estou apaixonada por esse homem. Amei Brian e agora amo Jensen. Jamais trairia ele...

- Mas traiu com meu cliente!

- Eu fui chantageada!

- E por que não contou para o seu namorado sobre a chantagem?

- Porque eu tenho vergonha do que fui, é tão difícil de entender? – dizendo isso Lauren colocou as mãos no rosto e recomeçou a chorar. Jensen estava prestes a pular a mureta e ir socorrê-la, quando Jeffrey foi em seu auxílio mais uma vez.

- Meritíssimo, o colega advogado está intimidando a testemunha!

- Aceito. Senhor Lane, se o senhor não tiver alguma pergunta consistente para fazer podemos liberar a testemunha. De nada adianta ficar apenas levantando suposições em vão.

- Sim, meritíssimo. Sem mais perguntas.

- Lauren, pode vir – sussurrou Jeffrey estendendo a mão. Mas a jovem não se moveu. – Lor, querida, vem comigo – pediu o advogado desta vez tocando em seu braço e a guiando para a cadeira ao lado da sua.

O juiz, vendo a situação de Lauren, optou por fazer um recesso de vinte minutos. Na volta seria a vez de Mark depor. Ele e o advogado sustentaram a versão que dizia que ela gostava de Mark desde o tempo em que era garota de programa e que os ferimentos haviam sido resultado de sexo selvagem consensual. Lauren chorou baixinho durante todo o depoimento. Quando chegou a vez de Jeffrey interrogar o réu, ele optou por resgatar os testemunhos das outras quatro jovens que haviam sido estupradas por ele, até para relembrar os jurados.

- O senhor tem histórico de forçar as mulheres a terem relações sexuais.

- Isso é o que elas dizem. A verdade é bem diferente. Todas elas quiseram ter relações sexuais comigo. Olhe bem para mim e diz se eu preciso mesmo forçar alguém.

Jeffrey deu uma risadinha cínica e continuou.

- Aqui mesmo neste tribunal tivemos quatro mulheres que afirmaram terem sido estupradas e o senhor está afirmando que tudo o que foi dito aqui é mentira?

- Digo e repito. Todas elas, Lauren inclusive, quiseram fazer sexo comigo.

- Como o senhor explica então que a maioria delas prestou queixa?

- Sei lá, TPM, talvez. Ou elas querem se passar por boazinhas para não admitirem que são umas vadias.

- Senhor Sheppard, maneire a sua linguagem – chamou a atenção o juiz.

- Desculpe, meritíssimo. O que eu quis dizer é que mulheres são seres confusos, eu já desisti de entender.

Nova risadinha cínica de Jeffrey que continuou.

- O senhor não deixa de ter razão, mulheres às vezes são confusas. Mas o senhor acha mesmo que elas confundiriam sexo consensual com estupro? Não é uma diferença muito grande para gerar confusão?

- Como eu disse, desisti de entender.

- Vamos lembrar que o senhor foi encontrado estuprando uma mulher inconsciente. Conforme os laudos dos especialistas, inclusive o trazido pelo seu advogado, Lauren desmaiou devido à asfixia. Por que o senhor não interrompeu o ato quando viu que ela estava desacordada?

- Não julguei necessário.

- Então o senhor está admitindo que é egoísta o bastante para sequer se preocupar com o prazer da mulher que está com o senhor?

- Egoísmo não é crime, ou é?

- O senhor tem razão. É falha de caráter, mas não é crime. Mas continuando, o senhor ao menos admite que prefere sexo violento?

- Violento, não. Digamos intenso.

- Então devo concluir que cinco mulheres estão erradas e você, unicamente você, está certo?

- Acredito que sim.

- Cinco contra um e elas é que estão erradas?

- Acontece.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo.

Jeffrey sentou-se ao lado de Lauren com um meio sorriso no rosto que ela não entendeu.

- Jeffrey, o que foi isso? Não me parece que temos motivos para rir.

- Lor, querida, ele demonstrou arrogância, egoísmo, falta de humanidade. Pode não parecer para você, mas os jurados percebem isso, mesmo que inconscientemente, e no final das contas, o que você acha que não teve influência nenhuma no resultado final, poderá fazer toda a diferença. Fez com que aumentasse a antipatia dos jurados por ele.

- Hum.

- Você está vendo a tudo isso com olhos passionais. Eles serão mais racionais, pois estão vendo tudo de fora. Não foi com eles que aconteceu. Mas estão sensibilizados e quando se tem antipatia por alguém, qualquer coisinha instiga ainda mais antipatia.

- Você parece bem seguro disso.

- E estou. Já fiz isso antes. – concluiu Jeffrey sorrindo.

O pior dos dias de julgamento havia terminado. Agora faltava pouco para o veredicto final.

**N.A.:** Taí mais um capítulo da saga de Lauren e Jensen. Está no fim e confesso que vou sentir saudades deste casal que criei com tanto carinho. E, como gosto de variar, já estou trabalhando em uma nova fic. Minha primeira Wincest. Isso se eu não mudar de ideia até publicar o primeiro capítulo, que eu sou de lua, a cada vez que leio para revisar um texto, mudo alguma coisa... Enfim, este capítulo foi meio sonolento, mas foi para deixar vocês com mais nojinho do Mark.

**Ivys – **Obrigada pelo carinho mais uma vez. Eu também estava com saudades de postar capítulos e esperar reviews... E obrigada pela torcida. Pelo emprego e pela neve. Por enquanto não veio nenhum, mas com gente tão bacana torcendo tenho certeza que logo vai pintar algo bem legal. Mil beijos e um ótimo finde!

**Casslover – **Morreu a Melzinha? Oh, tadinha... e tadinha de você também. Sei como é perder um bichinho querido, pois já passei por isso. Mas ela está te vendo lá do céu dos gatos, pode ter certeza. A descrição de como o Angus dorme com Lauren é inspirada em como o meu gato dorme comigo. Damasco é um grude. Ele ficou triste em saber que perdeu uma namorada virtual em potencial... Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos e ronrons.

**CassGirl 4Ever – **Que bom que você amou o capítulo e obrigada por sentir carinho pela Lauren. Eu também fico triste porque está acabando, mas é a vida, hihihihihi. Nunca escrevi uma história tão longa. E já tenho ideias para outras. O difícil é ter tempo... Beijos e bom final de semana.

**Ana Ackles – **Eu também estava com saudades de você, embora continue lendo sua fic. Jensen pirata... *suspira* Não sei se o verdadeiro gosta de gatos, mas na minha fic eu mando e ele obedece, rsrsrsrsrsrs. Adorei o nome dos seus gatos, especialmente Faísca e Fumaça, curtia esse desenho quando era pequena (sou antiga, rsrsrsrs). Obrigada pela torcida e ótimo finde pra você e pros mimos.

Aos leitorinhos que não deixam reviews um pedido... deixem um reviewzinho antes que acabe, please... faz uma autorinha tão feliz...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO TREZE

- Senhores jurados, boa tarde. – começou Frederic Lane. – Nos últimos dias os senhores viram e ouviram as declarações de testemunhas, de especialistas, do réu e da suposta vítima. Hoje estamos todos aqui para que façam a sua avaliação e inocentem meu cliente das acusações de estupro e tentativa de homicídio. Digo-lhes o por quê. Simplesmente porque ele não deve ser condenado por algo que não fez. As evidências apresentadas neste tribunal comprovam que Mark Sheppard não cometeu crime algum. Ele apenas é a favor de sexo mais intenso, que até pode assustar os mais convencionais, mas não é crime. O que aconteceu, tanto com a senhorita Lauren quanto com as demais testemunhas que aqui depuseram foi sexo selvagem e consensual, o que volto a ressaltar, não é crime.

Lauren mordia o lábio inferior enquanto ouvia as considerações finais do advogado de defesa. Jeffrey a havia alertado sobre que linha de pensamento Lane usaria mas, ainda assim, ouvi-lo dizer que o sexo entre ela e Mark havia sido consensual era ofensivo demais para não se deixar abater.

- Vocês, senhores jurados, devem estar se perguntando por que então fazer toda esta encenação, tomar o nosso tempo e envolver outras jovens nesta farsa? – prosseguiu Lane. – E eu respondo: porque a senhorita Lauren aqui, agora que encontrou seu "príncipe encantado", quer se passar por boa moça, recatada e respeitável. Acha que pode ignorar que um dia foi uma profissional do sexo e que seu passado não é imaculado e inocente como gostaria que fosse. Porque ela não quer admitir que gostava de ser prostituta, tampouco que ainda gosta de sexo selvagem, pois denigre a imagem de inocência que vem tentando construir. E, cá entre nós, é muito difícil de acreditar que uma jovem em plena forma física, saudável e disposta a trabalhar, não tenha conseguido sequer um emprego como auxiliar de limpeza. Nós estamos nos Estados Unidos, terra das oportunidades, pelo amor de Deus!

Jensen estendeu o braço por baixo da mureta que o separava de Lauren e pegou a mão trêmula da jovem. Ela sequer ergueu o olhar, mas apertou a mão do namorado que esteve a seu lado desde o início, a apoiando e dando toda a força possível.

- Mas pior do que tentar construir uma falsa imagem para o namorado é tentar enganar os senhores, 12 cidadãos corretos, que deixaram suas famílias e trabalhos para ficarem aqui neste tribunal, sentados horas a fio. – disse Lane. – Contar mentiras e também envolver outras jovens que um dia resolveram experimentar sexo selvagem e se arrependeram por medo do que as pessoas ao seu redor pensariam a seu respeito. Tudo porque têm vergonha de admitir que têm desejos não-convencionais, o que é compreensível pois vivemos em uma sociedade hipócrita que condena comportamentos que fogem aos padrões considerados normais. Ora, senhores, esta é a mesma sociedade hipócrita que prega a igualdade entre as raças, mas critica a boca pequena aquela vizinha loira que casou com um afro-americano. Isto para citar apenas um exemplo. Admito que a senhorita Lauren seja uma vítima, mas não do meu cliente, e sim desta sociedade que cria rótulos e trata com preconceito as pessoas que têm comportamentos diferentes.

Lane continuou seu discurso por mais de uma hora, mas Lauren se negou a ouvir. Desligou seu pensamento daquela voz irritante e orou, pedindo a Deus que desse forças e permitisse que Mark Sheppard fosse condenado. A única ligação dela com a realidade daquele momento era a sensação da mão quente e firme de Jensen na sua.

Lauren sobressaltou-se quando Jeffrey levantou-se para iniciar seu discurso. Ela virou-se para trás e viu todos os seus amigos ali, dando apoio a ela e a Jensen, torcendo para que a justiça fosse feita. Alguns sorriram levemente, outros fizeram gestos discretos com a cabeça, mas todos estavam atentos às palavras do advogado de acusação.

- Boa tarde, senhores jurados. Prometo que serei breve para não tomar muito do tempo de vocês. Até porque não há muito mais a ser dito. O caro colega fez um bonito discurso e confesso que concordo com ele quando afirmou que a nossa sociedade é hipócrita, pois em pleno século XXI ainda vemos vítimas de violência sexual serem tratadas com preconceito, como se fossem elas as criminosas, as culpadas. Não raro ouvimos pessoas afirmando que as vítimas de estupro teriam provocado os seus agressores por usarem um determinado tipo de roupa ou andarem de modo mais insinuante. Como se mulheres com o corpo totalmente coberto e andar recatado não fossem atacadas. Porque lhes digo, senhores, que são justamente estas as vítimas mais frequentes.

Lane e Sheppard se entreolharam, obviamente satisfeitos. Estavam convictos de que sairiam vitoriosos nesta batalha judicial.

- Mas tenho de discordar quando o nobre colega afirma ser impossível uma jovem saudável e em idade ativa passar por dificuldades financeiras. Estamos no país das oportunidades, sim, mas às vezes elas demoram a surgir. Quem de nós não conhece alguém que está há um tempo consideravelmente longo na fila do desemprego? Ou mesmo quem já não esteve nesta mesma situação? Nestes momentos é preciso aceitar o que a vida oferece e lutar para superar as dificuldades, custe o que custar. Foi o que fez Lauren quando optou por ser garota de programa. Ela estava destroçada pela perda do noivo, do filho não-nascido, do lar que construiu com o seu companheiro na época e ainda por cima sozinha em uma cidade estranha. Tão destroçada e desesperada que tentou o suicídio. – Jeffrey fez uma pausa e olhou para os jurados, estudando as suas feições. - Felizmente ela teve uma segunda chance, sobreviveu e enfrentou os problemas do jeito que pôde. Por nove meses se submeteu a homens brutos e desprezíveis como Mark Sheppard, incapazes de tocar uma mulher sem usar de violência. Por nove longos meses ela se humilhou diante de homens que a trataram como um objeto. Nove meses durante os quais guardou todo o dinheiro que conseguiu reunir com o objetivo de voltar à sua cidade natal e recomeçar. Com novos sonhos e objetivos.

Lauren sentia as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto e, para seu espanto, quando olhou para trás viu que Jensen também chorava em silêncio. Jeffrey estava apelando para a sensibilidade dos jurados mais uma vez.

- Deus deu a Lauren uma segunda chance de ser feliz. Ela conseguiu juntar os pedaços e recomeçar. De volta a Midland ela comprou um pequeno apartamento e o transformou em um lar; voltou a trabalhar na área em que se formou com dificuldades após a morte dos pais; e encontrou Jensen, um bom rapaz que a ama acima de tudo e apesar de qualquer coisa, inclusive de seu passado. E esta segunda chance quase foi destruída pela presença cruel de Mark Sheppard, que deve pagar pelo mal que fez não apenas a este casal, a esta jovem, mas às moças que aqui testemunharam e tantas outras que não descobrimos.

Jeffrey fez uma pequena pausa e olhou mais uma vez para cada um dos jurados, criando um vínculo único. E finalizou:

- Jensen ama Lauren pois é capaz de ver a mulher batalhadora e vencedora que ela é sem preconceito. Acredito que os senhores também serão capazes de ver o mesmo que Jensen e irão condenar o réu não apenas pela violência física e psicológica que ele infligiu a Lauren, como também por tentar arruinar esta história de superação e amor. Muito obrigado.

Enquanto os jurados se retiraram para deliberar sobre o caso, acusação e defesa foram liberadas. O momento era de espera. E torcida.

Trinta minutos haviam se passado quando um dos guardas do tribunal entrou na sala e avisou que os jurados estavam de volta. O veredicto seria dado.

- Isso foi rápido! – surpreendeu-se Jensen.

Lauren olhou Jeffrey com apreensão.

- Jeffrey...

- Fique calma, anjo. Nós vamos vencer. Tenha fé.

- Que o réu fique de pé. - disse o juiz Manners. – O meirinho irá registrar o veredicto.

- No caso o povo contra Mark Sheppard, CACR 127.548 na acusação de perjúrio como consideram o réu? – perguntou o meirinho à presidente do júri, uma jovem morena chamada Lindsay McKeon.

- Nós, o júri, consideramos o réu culpado. – anunciou Lindsay.

Jeffrey olhou Lauren pelo canto dos olhos. A jovem estava tão pálida que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Na acusação de estupro como consideram o réu?

- Consideramos o réu culpado.

Lauren soltou a respiração que nem percebeu que estava prendendo. Ela sequer ousou olhar para o lado da sala em que se encontravam Mark e seu advogado.

- Na acusação de tentativa de homicídio em primeiro grau como consideram o réu?

- Culpado, meritíssimo.

- Quê? Ela é uma vagabunda! Vocês estão errados! – gritou Mark.

- Fique calmo, Mark – alertou Lane.

- Senhor Lane, queira orientar seu cliente a permanecer em silêncio. – disse juiz Manners.

- Sim, meritíssimo.

- Este júri irá se reunir em quinze dias para a proclamação da sentença. – falou o juiz, batendo o martelo para anunciar o fim da sessão.

Jeffrey levantou-se e abraçou Lauren, que em seguida abraçou Jensen por sobre a mureta. Todos os amigos se aproximaram para felicitá-la. Ela nem conseguiu acreditar no quão leve se sentiu, no tamanho do alívio que tomou conta de sua mente ao ouvir que o seu agressor, aquele homem chantagista e violento, havia sido condenado e iria pagar por todo o mal que fez a ela e tantas outras.

Neste momento Jeffrey se afastou para cumprimentar o advogado de defesa num gesto de cortesia, enquanto um dos seguranças do tribunal se dirigia até a mesa para algemar Mark.

Mas algo deu errado. Mark conseguiu pegar a arma do coldre do segurança e gritou:

- Sua vagabunda desgraçada!

Tumulto no tribunal. Correria. Gritos.

Um disparo.

Depois outro.

Lauren sentiu seu corpo bater de encontro ao chão e tudo ficou escuro.

**N.A.:** Bem, queridos leitorinhos. Este foi um capítulo curto que terminou com suspense. Eu sou cruela, certo? Tentei postar esta semana e não consegui, achei que havia sido a censura que anda atacando os jornalistas brasileiros *disfarça*, mas felizmente não fui alvo dela, mas sim de um vírus que atacou os arquivos de word no PC em que estava (depender de lan house dá nisso).

A coisa anda apertada agora que a bisca aqui conseguiu dois empregos (é que nenhum dos dois paga lá essas coisas, então...) mas prometo que não vou abandonar a fic e já estou começando outra, né Ivys?

Obrigada Ana Ackles pela fic dedicada a mim (Pimenta e Chocolate, que recomendo porque está muuuuito legal, e tem duas coisas que amo, Jensen e chocolate... huuuummmmm, pensei bobagem...). Obrigada também a CassGirl 4Ever (o Misha está solteiro na fic, pode fazer a sua proposta pra ele... rsrsrsrsrs); a (valeu o elogio também, às vezes acho que deveria ter feito Direito, mas só para ficar do lado dos mocinhos); e a Ivys (ficou feliz com a condenação do Sheppard, fia?) e a todos os leitorinhos que me acompanham por quase cinco meses neste trabalho que está quase no fim... *chora* Até o próximo!


	14. Chapter 14

N.A.: Recomendo que ouçam _You save me_, de Kenny Chesney, enquanto leem este capítulo. Vocês vão entender o porquê no final. Como sei que quase ninguém vai ter esta canção (o pessoal aqui no Brasil não curte country), vai aí o link para download. É bem bacana, soft soft... Quem não conseguir mande um email para dani-faber(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com que eu mando.

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

Jensen era a imagem da desolação. Sentado, os cotovelos nos joelhos, o rosto nas mãos, ele repassava cada uma das lembranças daquele momento no tribunal, o momento em que Mark roubou a arma do segurança e atirou em Lauren.

FLASHBACK ON

_Jensen estava fazendo a volta na mureta que o separava de Lauren. Queria abraçar a mulher que amava e comemorar a vitória tão almejada, comemorar o fato de, finalmente, a justiça prevalecer e eles poderem viver em paz. Foi então que ouviu o primeiro tiro. _

_- Nããããããoooo! – gritou. _

_Ele corria em direção a Lauren quando viu Jared pular a mureta e derrubá-la, caindo sobre ela para protegê-la. Então outro tiro. Tudo em questão de segundos. Correria, histeria, caos. Um dos seguranças derrubou Jensen enquanto outros gritavam para que todos deitassem no chão. O loiro tentou se desvencilhar, queria chegar perto de Lauren, certificar-se de que ela estava bem, mas o policial o impediu. Então a voz levemente rouca do detetive Misha se sobressaiu às demais._

_- Acalmem-se todos, por favor! Sheppard foi abatido! _

_O juiz Manners interveio junto ao microfone._

_- Ordem no tribunal! A segurança foi restabelecida!_

_Jensen, entretanto, não viu motivos para se acalmar. Olhou para frente e viu Jared deitado sobre Lauren e tratou de arrastar-se até lá. Ambos estavam desacordados e Jensen se desesperou ainda mais. Na camisa do veterinário surgia uma mancha úmida e vermelha, sangue que brotava do ferimento à bala. O rapaz cobria praticamente todo o corpo de Lauren e quando Jensen chegou perto pôde ver o rosto da jovem voltado para a direita, parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos, seus olhos fechados. _

_- Alguém chame uma ambulância! Jared e Lauren foram baleados! Rápido!_

_Misha se aproximou ainda de arma em punho, mais por distração do que por necessidade. Ele pôs os dedos na jugular do rapaz em busca de batimentos. Eram fracos, mas ainda estavam ali. A equipe médica de plantão no tribunal chegou em seguida. Dois paramédicos iniciaram os trabalhos em Jared, tirando-o cuidadosamente de cima de Lauren e verificando os sinais vitais, enquanto outros dois faziam o mesmo com a moça. _

_- Lor, amor, fale comigo, Lor... – implorou Jensen, ajoelhado junto dela. _

_- Nos dê espaço, por favor, senhor. – pediu o atendente. Jensen obedeceu, afinal não queria atrapalhar o socorro, mas ficou atento a cada movimento dos profissionais._

_- Ela não foi atingida, não há ferimentos visíveis, sinais vitais estáveis, respiração normal. Vamos encaminhá-la ao hospital para uma tomografia, deve haver uma concussão devido à queda._

_Jensen respirou aliviado por um momento, mas então se lembrou de Jared, amigo tão verdadeiro de Lauren que foi capaz de arriscar sua vida para salvar a dela. Os paramédicos já o tinham levado para a ambulância, seu estado parecia grave. O loiro olhou ao redor e viu os amigos de Lauren, os mesmos que o haviam acolhido, com expressões preocupadas, enquanto acompanhava a maca com sua namorada para fora do tribunal. No trajeto olhou para o chão e viu o corpo sem vida de Mark sendo colocado no saco plástico preto do legista. _

FLASHBACK OFF

Jensen estava de volta àquele corredor de hospital, o mesmo no qual ficou quando Lauren foi atacada por Mark. Mas, desta vez, ele não temia apenas por ela, mas por Jared e Sarah. Tantas vidas poderiam ser prejudicadas por Mark, um homem que nem vivo estava mais e que não iria pagar pelos crimes que cometeu. Se Jared morresse Lauren passaria o resto de seus dias sentindo-se culpada, mesmo sem o ser. Caramba, o próprio Jensen sentia-se culpado por não estar no lugar do rapaz, pois era ele quem deveria proteger Lauren, não Jay.

Doutor Malone tocou de leve no ombro de Jensen, sobressaltando-o.

- Desculpe, Jensen. Não era minha intenção assustá-lo.

- Tudo bem, doutor. Como está Lor?

- Foi mesmo uma concussão leve, causada pela batida no chão. Mas nada de grave ou com sequelas, exceto uma dor de cabeça, por isso optamos por deixá-la sedada até amanhã pela manhã.

- E Jared? – Jensen antecipou-se a Sarah e perguntou.

- Bem, ele teve mais sorte do que juízo, posso afirmar. A bala ficou alojada entre um pulmão e o coração e no trajeto não tocou a coluna. Ele acabou inconsciente mesmo por uma defesa do organismo para evitar a dor. Jared perdeu muito sangue, mas ele é saudável e se recuperará rapidamente. Mas a regra é a mesma de Lauren: sedação para poupá-lo da dor.

- Podemos ficar tranquilos, então? – sussurrou Sarah.

- Claro – respondeu o médico. – Recomendo que vão para suas casas e descansem até amanhã. Os dois ficarão bem e, para completar, o mundo ficou livre de um criminoso.

- Graças ao detetive Misha – completou Chris. - O cara é bom. Não sou adepto a armas, porque de onde eu venho armas são para bichinhas que não sabem lutar, mas tenho que dar o braço a torcer para este cara. Ele sabe usar uma.

- Típico de você, né, Chris? – brincou Steve. Todos os amigos estavam reunidos na sala de espera do hospital em busca de notícias de Lauren e Jared e foram para suas casas como recomendou doutor Malone.

Mas, mesmo sabendo que Lauren estava bem, Jensen não pôde evitar sentir um vazio corroendo seu peito ao entrar no apartamento, dele e de Lauren, sem a sua companhia. Ele imaginou milhões de vezes como seria a volta para casa depois do final do julgamento, várias versões diferentes, mas em todas eles estavam juntos e felizes, prontos para comemorar a condenação do homem que causou tanto sofrimento a ambos... não assim. Sozinho, olhando para a sala vazia. Fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e chorou em silêncio até sentir algo roçando em sua perna.

- Hei, garoto – falou para o gato, a voz embargada. – A mamãe não vem pra casa hoje, vamos fazer companhia um para o outro?

Então o loiro foi para o quarto e deitou-se na cama, exausto e desanimado demais para tirar a roupa. Acabou dormindo assim mesmo.

No dia seguinte Jensen chegou ao hospital de olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar e pelo sono irregular. Encontrou Sarah na mesma sala de espera da véspera, no aguardo de informações de Lauren e Jared. Com certeza ela estava em estado melhor do que Jensen.

- Oi, Jen. Que cara é essa, rapaz? Eles vão ficar bem. – disse a jovem, enquanto abraçava Jensen.

- Não dormi bem, desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. É normal você ter ficado preocupado.

- É... eu sonhei tanto com o final do julgamento, mas não imaginei nada sequer parecido com o que aconteceu de verdade.

- Eu compreendo.

- Como você consegue estar assim, tão tranquila?

- Anos de aperfeiçoamento – brincou Sarah. – Mas, falando sério, eu aprendi a me resignar com o que a vida me oferece. Aceito o que vem sem me revoltar, porque não adianta, Jensen. Deus sabe o que faz e acredito que tudo o que vivemos tem um propósito para que possamos evoluir. Além do mais, Jared e Lauren estão bem, só vão precisar de repouso.

- Você tem razão. Lauren também é assim, eu tento aprender com ela, mas é tão difícil...

- Querer aprender já é o início do caminho. E você vai ver que, agora que o Mark se foi, vocês vão ter paz e felicidade.

Jensen abraçou a amiga e lutou em vão para conter novas lágrimas, desta vez de alívio. Neste momento entrou doutor Kripke, o responsável pelo turno.

- Bom dia. Jensen e Sarah, eu suponho. – ao receber a confirmação ele continuou. – Sou doutor Eric Kripke, já avaliei Lauren e Jared e estou muito satisfeito com os resultados dos exames. Lauren está de alta, talvez sentirá dores de cabeça nos próximos dias, mas nada que Vicodin não resolva. Jared terá que ficar alguns dias em observação, mas não corre risco algum, é só por precaução mesmo. E a julgar pelo humor dele esta manhã, as enfermeiras vão trabalhar mais alegres enquanto ele estiver por aqui.

- Ele é uma figura mesmo, sempre divertido – comentou Sarah. – Por isso me apaixonei por este Sasquatch.

Até mesmo Jensen, ainda apreensivo, teve que rir do comentário da amiga.

- Podemos vê-los, doutor? – não resistiu o loiro em perguntar.

- Claro. – respondeu doutor Kripke, encaminhando-os para os quartos.

Lauren havia recém terminado de tomar o café da manhã. Assim que viu o namorado abriu um grande sorriso, que se fechou assim que ela pôde ver os olhos vermelhos e inchados, a palidez e as olheiras que marcavam o rosto de Jensen.

- Meu Deus, Jen, o que houve? O Jared está bem?

- O Jared está ótimo, dando trabalho para as enfermeiras com aquele jeitão dele... – respondeu enquanto a abraçava forte.

- Jen, então o que foi? Por que essa cara abatida? – perguntou ela, com o rosto apoiado no ombro do loiro.

- São tantos sentimentos juntos, que nem sei... foi tão difícil chegar em casa sozinho depois de ter imaginado que iríamos comemorar juntos a condenação de Mark, o medo que senti quando ouvi os tiros, a preocupação com o Jared e o alívio por ter acabado... tudo junto e sem você ao meu lado... me senti perdido, assustado...

- Hei... – sussurrou Lauren, acarinhando o cabelo de Jensen. – Você guardou tanta coisa durante esse tempo que é normal extravasar agora que acabou...

Jensen chorou baixinho enquanto abraçava ainda mais forte a mulher que amava incondicionalmente e que retribuía esse amor na mesma medida, sem que ele precisasse sentir medo de ser machucado; a mulher que ele queria para sempre a seu lado, por mais brega que isso soasse, e que quase perdeu por interferência de um homem inescrupuloso.

Quando soltaram o abraço e se encararam, ambos tinham os rostos molhados por lágrimas e sorrisos abertos.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Nosso tormento acabou. Me desculpe por ter causado tudo isso na vida da gente...

- Hei – interrompeu Jensen, tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Você não teve culpa de nada, foi o Mark, somente ele. Nunca mais pense em se desculpar pelos crimes dele.

- Mas se eu não tivesse sido... – e Jensen a interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Lor, o fato de você ter sido garota de programa não dá o direito de ninguém te machucar, nem naquela época, nem agora, já disse pra você. Vamos esquecer tudo isso e seguir em frente, ok?

- Ok.

Jensen beijou os lábios de Lauren com carinho e intensidade. Ficaram se namorando por um tempo, até a chegada de uma enfermeira.

- Senhorita Lauren, doutor Kripke já assinou sua alta, se quiser pode ir para casa.

- Eu gostaria de visitar o Jared antes, será que eu posso?

- Claro.

Jensen a ajudou a vestir-se e a acompanhou até o quarto de Jared.

- Hei, Sasquatch.

- Hei, cunhadinha, que bom que você veio, sua irmãzinha postiça está parecendo minha mãe, toda cheia de cuidados ao meu redor. Quer fazer o favor de dizer a ela que eu estou bem?

- Jay, você levou um tiro! – respondeu Lauren, para decepção de Jared.

- Mas não pegou em nada importante! Além do mais, vai me dar uma cicatriz e eu sei que mulheres adoram cicatrizes!

- Jay, sério. Nei sei como agradecer por ter salvo minha vida. E você se comporte, pois te quero inteiro de volta, certo?

- Vem aqui – disse Jared sério, por incrível que pareça. – Eu te amo, baixinha. Jamais deixaria algo de ruim te acontecer tendo nas mãos a possibilidade de impedir – disse ele, dando um abraço na amiga de anos.

- Obrigada, Jay…

- Até porque o fantasma de Brian puxaria meu pé todas as noites se eu deixasse alguém te machucar – voltou a brincar.

- Jay, você não tem jeito! – bronqueou Sarah.

- É por isso que a gente ama esse crianção – completou Lauren.

Para tristeza das enfermeiras, os médicos conseguiram segurar Jared no hospital por cinco dias, não mais do que isso, pois ele era impaciente demais para ser um paciente comportado.

Como Sarah estava ocupada em uma cirurgia de emergência, Lauren e Jensen se encarregaram de buscar o jovem.

- Eu poderia ter ido sozinho – resmungou Jared.

- Você está em recuperação, mocinho. Já não basta estar tendo alta antes do necessário? Precisa ser tão rebelde? – discursou Lauren, fingindo estar zangada.

- Ok, mamãe. Não reclamo mais – disse Jared, entrando na brincadeira, enquanto Jensen apenas ria. Quando a enfermeira trouxe a cadeira de rodas para levar o (im)paciente até a recepção, Jared não se aguentou. – Mas isso aí já é demais!

- São regras do hospital, querido – respondeu a profissional.

Resignado, Jared sentou-se e foi empurrado até o carro de Jensen brincando como sempre.

Jensen reservou um espaço no restaurante favorito de Lauren e convidou todos os amigos para um jantar em comemoração pelo fim do pesadelo. Entre eles, os detetives Misha Collins e Jim Beaver, além do doutor Malone, que participou ativamente da história do casal desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Lauren não sabia de nada. Sequer desconfiou que o namorado tinha organizando um jantar. Para ela seria uma volta à rotina, sair para comer algo com Jensen como costumavam fazer nas noites de sábado, antes de voltarem para casa para olhar filmes ou a um bar para curtir música ao vivo, prazeres que os dois cultivavam.

Ao chegar ao local, no entanto, ela foi surpreendida e se emocionou com a demonstração de carinho de todos eles. Ao cumprimentá-los, Lauren não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Quando chegou em Misha, ela o abraçou forte, deixando o detetive ligeiramente encabulado.

- Obrigada, detetive Collins – disse a jovem com a voz embargada.

- Não tem de quê, Lauren. Na verdade foi um prazer. – respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

- Ele adora dar uns tirinhos de vez em quando, deve ter sido caubói na vida passada – interrompeu Beaver, rindo.

O grupo jantou e conversou por um tempo depois da refeição. Mais tarde a maioria foi até um bar onde Bobby e sua banda iriam tocar. Chris e Steve até deram uma palhinha no show, mostrando um talento que poucos conheciam. Lauren dançou a noite inteira, sob o olhar encantado de Jensen. Há tempos ele não a via tão solta e alegre. A vida havia mesmo voltado ao normal.

Na manhã seguinte Lauren acordou em uma cama vazia. Prestou atenção aos ruídos e percebeu Jensen cochichando.

- Vem Angus, fica quietinho para eu poder amarrar o presente pra mamãe no seu pescoço. – uma pequena pausa e então um cochicho um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Hei, para de lamber o presente! Cara, se você engolir isso nem sei o que faço!

Lauren teve que esconder o rosto no travesseiro para poder rir sem denunciar que estava acordada. Não queria estragar a surpresa que seus loiros estavam armando no corredor que dava para os quartos. Enquanto isso, Jensen continuava a conversa com o gato.

- Ok, agora vamos lá acordar a mamãe. Vai primeiro. Vai, carinha! Entra no quarto e pula na cama como você sempre faz – insistiu Jensen. O felino simplesmente o ignorou e continuou a se lamber. – Você faz isso todos os dias e justo hoje que eu preciso você resolve tomar banho primeiro?

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos Angus resolveu ir para o quarto e pular sobre Lauren, como de costume. Dando um suspiro aliviado, Jensen o seguiu em silêncio, ansioso para ver a reação da namorada.

Depois de sentir as primeiras lambidas em seu nariz, Lauren abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Angus, como sempre, mas com algo diferente. Jensen, parado à porta, sorriu ao ver o olhar espantado de Lauren ao perceber o anel amarrado com uma fita vermelha no pescoço do bichano.

- Quer casar comigo? – perguntou o loiro.

Lauren sentou-se na cama e encarou Jensen, enquanto lágrimas começaram a se formar.

- Jen... – disse Lauren, subitamente incapaz de formular uma frase.

Ele se aproximou e sentou na cama também, o sorriso fixo em seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Lor. E esta é a minha maneira de começar esta fase tranquila de nossas vidas, com algo especial.

A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um sorriso encantado. Jensen desfez o tope vermelho e estendeu a mão para Lauren que prontamente retribuiu.

- Sim. – foi a resposta de Lauren com a voz embargada.

Jensen então colocou o anel no dedo dela e a beijou; em seguida encostou a testa na dela e sorriu. Ele sabia que, desta vez, havia feito a escolha certa.

Jensen estava nervoso. E ele se sentia no direito de estar nervoso. Sempre foi romântico e sonhou com aquele momento a vida inteira, encontrar uma mulher que pudesse amar e, em troca, amado ser, como diz uma velha música. Não que ele achasse que Lauren desistiria, pois sabia que o que havia entre eles era verdadeiro.

Mas naquele momento, em pé no altar, qualquer minuto de atraso dela o deixava ainda mais angustiado. Medo de que a felicidade que estavam finalmente construindo juntos depois de tanto sofrimento fosse interrompida por alguma coisa fora de seu controle. Ele não conseguiu evitar pensar que Lauren poderia ter sofrido um acidente de carro, ou na banheira de hidromassagem enquanto se preparava. Ele nunca pensou que o acidente pudesse ter a ver apenas com o buquê de flores que ela deveria ter nas mãos.

Pois foi o que aconteceu. A floricultura fez alguma confusão e entregou o buquê errado e até a troca ser feita lá se foram 20 minutos. Mais os 15 que Lauren tinha se atrasado realmente com maquiagem, cabelo e ansiedade, havia se passado mais de meia hora quando ela finalmente conseguiu sair do salão de beleza onde fora se preparar.

- Jensen, amor, estamos saindo do salão – avisou por telefone Donna Ackles, mãe do loiro, que acompanhou a jovem junto das madrinhas Sarah e Lisa.

- Puxa, mãe, custava ter avisado antes? – reclamou Jensen.

- Querido, toda noiva se atrasa – riu Donna. - Fique calmo que já estamos chegando.

Dando um suspiro profundo, Jensen saiu da sacristia onde havia se recolhido. Ainda trêmulo ele se posicionou ao lado de Chris e Steve, seus padrinhos.

- Calma, Jen, mulher atrasa para se arrumar para uma festa, imagina para um casamento. Ainda mais sendo a noiva! – cochichou Chris.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar.

Não demorou muito a mãe do loiro entrou na igreja e sorriu para o filho. Também as madrinhas se posicionaram no altar e aguardaram o início da marcha nupcial.

Lauren estava radiante e tranquila, diferente de Jensen, que só relaxou quando finalmente a viu entrar na igreja ao lado de Jack, seu pai adotivo. Ao vê-la naquele vestido longo e branco, simples e sofisticado ao mesmo tempo, com os cabelos cacheados soltos enfeitados apenas com pequenas flores brancas, Jensen esqueceu-se de respirar. Ela parecia um anjo. De repente um tapa de leve em seu ombro o fez inspirar.

- Cara, se você não respirar ela fica viúva antes de casar – cochichou Chris mais uma vez, enquanto Steve apenas ria baixinho.

Lauren finalmente chegou ao altar e encarou Jensen com um sorriso ainda mais luminoso. Ele teve que se conter para não abraçá-la antes da hora, ou estragaria todo o protocolo. Então apenas sorriu de volta, o nervosismo finalmente dando espaço para a felicidade completa. De mãos dadas, o casal ouviu as palavras do pastor sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

A jovem foi a primeira a dizer os votos enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo de Jensen. Ambos preferiram deixar de lado a tradição de escrever algo antes e optaram por dizer o que o coração mandasse naquele momento.

- Jensen, eu te amo acima de tudo e apesar de qualquer coisa. E vou te amar para sempre se você quiser. Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter me dado uma segunda chance de encontrar o amor, um amor puro e perfeito que me completa, que me faz feliz e espero, sinceramente, ser merecedora do amor de uma pessoa assim como você, especial, doce, sincero, carinhoso, perfeito... um homem com tantas qualidades que é impossível enumerar. Espero também ser capaz de retribuir todo o amor que você me dá todos os dias e fazê-lo feliz com a mesma intensidade que eu sou feliz agora.

Ambos tinham, mais uma vez, os rostos molhados por lágrimas embora nos lábios houvesse sorrisos.

- Lauren – começou Jensen. – Eu não sou tão bom com palavras, mas quero que saiba que te amo com todas as minhas forças e que morreria por você. Quero ter você ao meu lado até o fim dos meus dias e prometo fazer de tudo para que seja feliz, se sinta amada e protegida como você merece, como você me faz me sentir. Eu te amo, Lor, fica comigo pra sempre?

Como resposta Jensen ganhou um beijo e mais uma vez teve de se segurar para não abraçá-la e bagunçar toda a ordem da cerimônia. Ele já tinha combinado com o pastor algo inusitado para encerrar seus votos e não queria abusar da sua boa vontade. Enquanto ele e Lauren se beijavam e trocavam alianças, Steve trouxe um banco e o violão de Jensen. Quando a jovem abriu os olhos e viu os objetos estranhos no altar, encarou o noivo com olhar interrogativo.

- Ainda não terminei meus votos – respondeu Jensen à pergunta silenciosa que lia nos olhos da noiva. Ele pegou o violão, se posicionou no banco, pigarreou e avisou aos presentes. – Estou um pouco nervoso, não reparem se eu me atrapalhar, não costumo fazer isso em público e... bem, vocês entenderam.

Os convidados riram. Lauren ficou meio sem saber o que fazer, então apenas olhou para Jensen sorrindo à espera do que ele iria aprontar.

Então, com a voz rouca levemente embargada, o loiro começou a cantar:

"Every now and then

I get a little lost

The strings all get tangled

The wires all get crossed

Every now and then

I'm right upon the edge

Danglin' my toes

Our over the ledge

I just thank God you're here

"'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

'Cause when I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby, you save me

"It's hard loved a man

That's got a gypsy soul

I don't know how you do it

I'm not sure how you know

The perfect thing to say

To save me from myself

You're are the angel that believes in me

Like nobody else

And I thank God you do

"'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

'Cause when I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby, you save me

"Well, I know I don't tell you nearly enough

I couldn't live one day without your love.

When I'm a ship tossed around the waves

Up on a high were that's ready to break

When I've had just about all I can take."

Foi a vez de Jensen acordar em uma cama vazia. Prestou atenção a qualquer ruído e não ouviu nada. Vestiu a calça jeans antes de sair em busca de Lauren pela suíte do hotel. Encontrou-a na sacada, sentada em uma cadeira e embrulhada em um edredom, concentrada nas estrelas. O loiro agachou-se ao lado da esposa e sorriu.

- Hei, pensando no quê, tão distraída? – sussurrou.

- Em você.

- Eu estou aqui.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes acho que estou sonhando.

- Sei como é.

Dito isto Jensen pegou a jovem no colo e a levou de volta para a cama. Eles eram incapazes de discernir o que era sonho do que era realidade porque a realidade era o que haviam sonhado a vida inteira. E o amor que nasceu de um ato de violência, acabou sendo fortalecido por um segundo. Fortalecido o bastante para durar e ser tão intenso que parecia irreal.

Mas era o mais verdadeiro de todos.

N.A.: Esta história acaba aqui, mas vocês podem seguir imaginando como seria a vida de Lauren e Jensen dali em diante. Espero que tenham gostado tanto de ler como gostei de escrever e, gente, a Ana tinha razão quando disse que a história vai tomando conta. O projeto inicial tinha 26, 27 páginas. Quase cinco meses depois aqui estão 105. Isso é mais do que teve o meu TCC... rsrsrsrsrs.

Enfim, quero agradecer de coração a todos os que leram esta singela historinha, que deixaram reviews, que não deixaram reviews, que optaram por ler depois que estivesse completa... Em especial às leitorinhas mais fiéis: Ana Ackles, que acreditou num final feliz (hei-lo aí) e que já está com saudades do príncipe encantado (eu também); a Ivys que além de comentar e apoiar a história se transformou em uma amiga (tua fic já vem); CassGirl 4Ever, como ela mesma disse, uma fã muito louca (mas eu adoro); Casslover, pessoa ligeiramente sumida, mas que participou bastante; e , que pegou nojo do Mark e adora suspense.

Minha próxima fic será wincest (tempos de experimentar coisas novas, já escrevi Padackles, mas wincest será novidade...). Espero que meus leitorinhos não me abandonem...

Aqui a tradução de _You Save Me_, de Kenny Chesney. Perdoem se tiver algum erro, pois sou autodidata em inglês. E me avisem, não vou me ofender, pelo contrário, vou ficar feliz em aprender mais um pouco...

"De vez em quando

eu fico um pouco perdido

cordas totalmente emaranhadas

todos os fios ficam cruzados

De vez em quando

eu fico perto do limite

balançando meus dedos pela borda

eu apenas agradeço a Deus por você estar aqui

Porque quando eu era uma bala atirada de uma arma

Quando eu era um petardo sem rumo

quando eu era um fugitivo pronto para correr

totalmente louco e selvagem

não importa para onde minha alma descontrolada me levasse

baby, você me salvou

É difícil amar um homem

que tem uma alma cigana

eu não sei como você faz isso

eu não estou certo de como você sabe

a coisa certa a ser dita

para me salvar de mim mesmo

você é um anjo que acredita em mim

como ninguém mais acreditou

e eu agradeço a Deus por você acreditar

Porque quando eu era uma bala atirada de uma arma

quando eu era um petardo sem rumo

quando eu era um fugitivo pronto para correr

totalmente louco e selvagem

não importa para onde minha alma descontrolada me levasse

baby, você me salvou

Oh, eu sei que não te conto o suficiente

eu não posso viver um dia sem o seu amor

Quando eu era um navio arremessado pelas ondas

Jogado para o alto e pronto para quebrar

Quando eu tive tudo o que pude ter."

Uma ótima semana para todos!

Bjos,

Deany RS


End file.
